RWBY - A WhiteRose Story
by DotakuWrites
Summary: Two young women, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee, have a fateful encounter on the first day of school. Little did either of them know but that encounter would be the moment that their lives became intertwined, the beginning of many trials and tribulations but also a long and beautiful relationship.
1. Prologue

Author: This story is comprised of my old White Rose Trilogy (Before Love, Fast Love, and Lasting Love) that said I wanted to take the opportunity to flesh out the Before Love prologue, fix any grammatical or spelling errors, fix any continuity errors, and add a epilogue chapter. Also I added a book cover that I made myself.

This story is far from perfect and has some obvious flaws throughout but it was also the first story I ever completed and I have a very soft spot for it. I loved writing it, I loved seeing everyone's responses, and despite the flaws I still love my version of Weiss and Ruby that I created for this story. Hopefully you guys enjoy reading through this either for the first time if you are just discovering this or again if you just wanna experience it another time.

I can't believe that I managed to convince father to let me go here. I never thought in a million years he would ever let me go to a public school, especially after insisting for so long I go to Atlas High. I knew if I went to some private highschool near home though I would never get out from underneath his thumb.

I walk around the halls looking for my locker that I was convinced I would never find. taking small sips from my iced coffee. I was used to tiny private schools, there are so many students and by extension lockers here it is insane. I finally swallowed my pride and stopped to ask someone where I might find it. It was some tall blonde girl.

"Excuse me but if you wouldn't mind where might I find this locker?" I ask showing her the number I had written down.

"Oh are you new?" she asks with a beaming smile. Now that I get a good look at this girl I realize she is stunning. She must be one of the popular girls around here.

"Y-Yeah, just got registered recently and didn't get the chance to look for my locker." I say blushing nervously.

"Happens to the best of us." she says smacking me on the back in what I am sure was supposed to be a kind gesture but damn did it hurt, what a brute! "Anyway just go down that hallway over there and then take a left, then a right and you should be able to find it."

"Th-Thanks." I say rubbing my back.

"You better hurry though, class starts in a couple minutes." she says walking away and waving.

"What!?" I shout glancing at my phone, almost spilling my iced coffee out of panic. Damn she is right, I bolt off in the direction of my locker as fast as I can, as I round the corner to the hallway where my locker is supposed to be I slam into someone full force.

All of my books go flying and I spill my iced coffee all over myself, ruining my of course all white outfit.

"Oh no, this seriously can't be happening on my first day!" I say on the verge of tears, both from frustration and embarrassment.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay, I'm so sorry!?" I hear a voice from above me shout. I look up to see a girl wearing black jeans and a red sleeveless hoodie with a dark grey tanktop underneath, reaching her hand out to me with a worried expression. For a moment I am taken off guard by how weirdly cute this girl was, she had a short haircut with long bangs on one side of her face, and calming silver eyes. I have never really seen anyone like her before but then I am shaken back to reality by anger. I stand up on my own without taking her hand and start picking up my books.

"Yeah I am fine no thanks to you, why don't you look where you are going dolt!" I shout and stamp my foot angrily while shooting her a death glare which she slightly recoils at, that makes me feel pretty bad as it doesn't take me long to remember that I was also running when I shouldn't have been. She doesn't seem to notice though as she bows apologetically.

"I'm really, really sorry." she says. "I was just in a big hurry."

"I-It's okay i guess, just don't let it happen again." I say looking away and blushing.

"I won't I promise." she says lightly hitting herself on the head, a common gesture for calling ones self stupid. "Anyway I am really sorry about your clothes, you can borrow my gym clothes if you want, I'll be sure to tell your teacher it's my fault you're late."

"No no don't worry about it." I say not wanting to trouble her further after letting her believe she was solely at fault for this little incident.

"Seriously I insist, I can't let you go to class like that." she says grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the gym. I realize there is no point in arguing so I just let her drag me. Eventually we step into the girls locker room and she walks up to what I assume is her gym locker and pulls out a red t-shirt and black shorts. Geez does this girl know any other colors? Not that I am one to talk I guess...

She hands them to me and insists I get changed so I do as she says albeit on the other side of the set of lockers, storing my clothes in her locker for now, she says she will return them to me at the end of the day. Good thing we seem to be relatively the same size, otherwise these clothes may not have fit as well.

"Once again I am really sorry for messing up your clothes." she says putting her hands together in an apologetic gesture. "I hope the stains come out."

"Don't worry about, I'd say you have more than maid amends by now, just be more careful from now on dolt." I say lightly bonking her on the head which elicits a pretty cute giggle from her.

"Say I know it isn't much but as one last attempt to make things up to you, do you wanna maybe..be friends?" she asks smiling sweetly at me.

I stop and give it some thought, our initial meeting might not have been the best but...she does seem very nice and after all I have never really had a friend...so I WAS hoping coming to this school would give me the chance. Finally I extend my hand to her.

"Very well I accept your offer." I say looking away. "my name is Weiss."

She responds by grabbing my hand and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Agh!" I strain to free myself. "What are you doing you dolt!"

"It's so nice to meet you Weiss, my name is Ruby!" she shouts completely ignoring my complaints. "I hope we can become the best of friends!"

Eventually I stop struggling and just resign to the hug, pouting and blushing as I do so. Eventually we realize that we should really be heading to class and she lets go of me so we can head to our homerooms. She may be loud, kind of annoying, brash, and obviously a dolt but...who knows maybe with time this could be the start of something amazing.

Little did I know how right I was. The next four years turned out to be some of the happiest years of my life, filled with many ups and downs, fun times with friends as well as a few fights but overall times that I wouldn't trade for anything.

However nothing during those four years could've prepared me for the years that would follow.


	2. Chapter 1

Ruby's POV -

"I'm really REALLY sorry Weiss." This time I screwed up big time. Like a huge moron, I was serving food to some customers and tripped spilling it all over them. After Weiss finished apologizing and offering them free food for their trouble she gave me the most intense death glare I've ever seen. Despite her calm demeanor she was a bomb waiting to go off and I just pushed the button.

"I don't care if your sorry!" she yells angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?!" she was pissed and I honestly can't blame her, I am such a cluts. I was fired and I knew it. Hell I would be lucky to walk out of here alive. Then she did something I wouldn't have seen coming in a million years. She pinned me against the wall and her face was so close to mine that I thought she was going to kiss me...but that wouldn't happen right?

Then I looked into her eyes and they were filled with what I can only describe as lust. "W-Weiss what are you doing?" I barely managed to stammer out as my face turned beet red.

"Misbehaving employees must be punished" she says in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a mixture of fear and...excitement? She responds by laying kisses on my neck and occasionally nibbling gently, leaving marks. Right as she is about to rip open my shirt I hear a loud ringing sound and next thing I know I am laying on my bedroom floor.

I shake myself out of my tired state and reach over shutting off my alarm clock. Then as I get up to stretch the memory of what I just dreamed slowly returns and my face starts to heat up. "What the hell was that about!?" In my dream...I almost had sex with Weiss. Still trying to process all of it I glance at the clock realizing I need to get ready for work. I hurriedly jump in the shower cleaning up as fast as I can and minutes later come out fully dressed for work. I run through house stopping only to grab a muffin and say bye to my sister Yang. Once outside I hop onto my motorbike White Rose and ride off as fast as I can. Maybe a little faster than I should partly out of fun partly out of necessity.

I pull into work and head in through the back. "Hey Ruby whats up?" my friend Jaune was the first person to greet me. He's a really nice guy just a bit geeky.

"Nothing much just had a bit of a...weird morning." I say recalling my dream and trying to suppress a blush. "Anyway did Pyhrra come in for her daily coffee yet?" I ask trying to change the subject. Pyhrra was a very tall, athletic, pretty red head who came in every day to see Jaune under the guise of liking the coffee here. Not a great lie since the coffee here kinda sucks but Jaune being Jaune doesn't see through it. They met at college and are good friends but its so obvious to everyone but Jaune that they like each other. There both just to nervous to make the first move.

"Yes actually you just missed her." he responds matter of factly as I head to my station at the register next to his.

"Let me guess, you didn't ask her out again?" I ask slightly frustrated.

"No...no I didn't." he says lowering his head in shame.

"I swear one of these days I am just gonna do it for you." I joke.

"Please you can't even ask Weiss out." he jokes back and my face heats up again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask smacking him in the back. He just laughs causing my face to turn very red I am sure.

"Never mind I'll just let you think on that." he says wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. I start to respond but then I hear Weiss calling from the back.

"Ruby could you please come to my office!" I immediately stiffen up.

"I wonder what that's about." Jaune just shrugs in response. I make my way to the back recalling my dream again as I stop in front of her door.

I knock gently and immediately hear "Come in." I reach for the doorknob and twist it slowly opening the door. I slowly ease my way into the room and I see Weiss doing some paperwork.

"You needed to see me?" I ask a bit to nervously.

"Yes and you can stop being so tense your not in trouble." she says without even having to look at me. Am I that obvious? Anyway I calm down a little after hearing that. "I was just wondering if you were able to work this weekend?" she asks. This weekend huh...Well I was planning to go to the fair with Yang, her boyfriend Neptune, and our friend Blake since we all agreed she needed to have some fun this weekend to forget her ex. She wouldn't be to happy if I canceled.

"May I ask why ma'am?" She looked slightly irritated.

"First drop the ma'am stuff, we know each other so call me Weiss when it's just us and second we are going to be a little short handed this weekend because both Nora and Ren asked for time off." Well that is an issue... I don't want to leave her hanging if she needs the help. I plaster a smile on my face.

"You can count on me Weiss." for a second I catch a glimpse of a smile and...a blush? Nah that's crazy.

"Thanks Ruby I appreciate it, you can go now." I turn to leave and just as I exit I slam into someone falling back into the room. I look up to see the hopelessly bubbly Nora offering me a hand.

"Oh sorry Ruby I was in a hurry so I wouldn't be late or else Weiss would yell at me and-" we hear Weiss cough and Nora drops me mid helping me up rubbing the back of her head nervously. "-Oh hey Weiss I didn't see you there." I stand up dusting myself off.

"This is my office Nora where else would I be?" she asks.

"Good point." Nora responds a little to happily. "What were you doing in Weiss' office anyway Ruby?" I was really hoping to just get back to work. Weiss speaks up.

"I was just asking Ruby-" Weiss started to explain before getting cut off.

"Finally! I mean you guys have been playing cat and mouse for way to long." I feel a blush rise to my cheeks and Weiss turns beet red.

"Excuse me!?" Weiss yells.

"What?..you mean you weren't asking Ruby out?" Weiss looks stunned.

"No! I was just asking if she would cover for you this weekend" she points at Nora "and where would you get that idea anyway?!" Nora gets a wide smirk on her face.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest to much." she says smugly.

"Just get out!" Weiss yells causing both of us to flee her office.

For the rest of the day I kind of avoided Nora and Weiss out of embarrassment. Once I got off work I tiredly headed home. I limped inside slumping onto the couch "Heya sis, how was work?" I hear Yang ask from the Kitchen.

"I have had better days" I yell back.

"What happened?" she asks in a motherly tone walking in and sitting next to me letting me lay my head on her lap. I recount the events in Weiss' office to which she responds with a giggle. "Is that all Sis god why are you two so oblivious you are worse than vomit boy." I just look at her curiously.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she just stretches.

"I am not telling, you have to figure it out for yourself." I just roll my eyes.

"Whatever, anyway listen I have some kinda bad news." I start as she looks down at me slightly worried. "I won't be able to make the this weekend."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked in a mix of confusion and agitation.

"Weiss...kinda asked me to work this weekend." I start to say as I sit up putting my hands together apologetically "I'm really sorry I know I promised to go but I couldn't just leave Weiss hanging." She just shakes her head sighing before looking over at me and smiling.

"Your to nice for your own good sis." she lightly slugs me in the arm. "It's all good you gotta do what you gotta do." I flash her a wide grin.

"Thanks Yang I knew you'd understand." I stretch back out laying onto the couch.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm great, you owe me one though" she says as she gets up walking towards the hallway.

"Anything just a name it" I say giving her a look of determination.

"Anything hm?" she thinks about it for a second. "How about you let me and Neptune double date with you and Weiss when you finally grow a pair." she says winking at me. I respond by turning what I imagine is a beet red and throw a pillow in her direction as she runs down the hall. With a groan I lay back covering my eyes with my arm.

"What is everyone talking about?" I start saying to myself. "I don't have feelings for Weiss!" then my dream popped back into my head. "Do I?..."

Weiss' POV -

On my way home I couldn't get what Nora said out of my head. Why would she think that I was asking Ruby out? After thinking about it all the way home I let out a large sigh realizing I am probably overthinking it. Walking into my apartment I kick my shoes off collapsing into my favorite chair.

I feel kinda bad asking Ruby to work this weekend especially since she has been going on about her plans all week but it's not like I had much of a choice. After resting and messing around with my phone a bit I get up walking into the kitchen in search of food. "It's not like I forced the dolt to work or anything I mean she could've said no." I immediately realize how bullshit that was. Ruby is to kind she would never turn someone asking for help down. I kind of smile at the thought before hearing my phone ring. I look at the caller id seeing that it's my sister. "Hey Winter what do you want?" I ask feeling bad after asking.

"Whoa why the hostile tone?" she asks pretending to be upset."A girl can't call her little sister just to talk?"

"Yeah I'm sorry I just had a bit of a rough day." I tell her honestly.

"Aw come on talk to big sister about it." she starts forcing me to smile. "Did you and Ruby have a little lover's spat?" and there goes the smile.

"Oh come on really?!" I ask raising my voice a bit. "First Nora then you why do people keep talking like me and Ruby are an item?!"

"You mean your not?" she asks sounding genuinely surprised. "Damn sis what is the hold up, its been a year since high school and you still haven't asked her out?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Okay even if I was into girls what in the world makes you think I have a thing for Ruby!?"

She just starts laughing in response. "Y-Your joking right?" she says mid laugh.

"What is so damn funny?!" I yell not expecting that response.

Once she finished laughing she calmly responds "Please sis for starters anytime and I mean anytime you talk about her you get this adorable little twinkle in your eye."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about." I say walking into my room and laying on my bed.

"Also there is the fact that even though you guys haven't spent as much time together because of work and classes you guys were inseparable in high-school, you went EVERYWHERE together."

"Well yeah..." We were like that back then weren't we. Those were pretty good times. I smile slightly before shaking myself back into reality. "...s-so what a lot of friends are like that!"

"Oh?" she asks a hint of mischief in her voice "Well how about every summer when she came over to our house to swim and I caught you sneaking a peek at Ruby in her swimsuit?"

It's a good thing she isn't here in person because I am sure my face lit up like a neon sign "I-I-I-I gotta go sis you know got work tomorrow and all!"

"um you don't work until the afternoon." she responds frankly.

"BYE!" I yell hanging up the phone and throwing it down. I lay back staring up at my ceiling fan. "Winter is just being crazy to mess with me." I saying laughing fairly unconvincingly to myself. "Yeah I mean there is absolutely no way I like like Ruby..." I suddenly feel a strange heavy feeling in my chest and I hug my knees. "...could I?"


	3. Chapter 2

I am slowly stirred from my sleep by the loud sound of my alarm going off. I groggily sit up attempting to rub the sleep out of my eyes looking over at the clock. "Guess I should get ready if I'm going to get to work before everyone else." I technically don't have to be but as the manager I like to set a good example.

After getting a quick shower and putting on my uniform I am out the door. On the way there I started thinking about my conversation with winter last night. I was uncertain of how I felt before that but now I am even more confused. I mean me and Ruby used to be the best of friends and I honestly thought that was all it was but now I am not so sure.

Eventually I get to the restaurant and I immediately head to my office hoping to bury myself in work. When I get there however I see Ruby standing in-front of my office. What the heck is she doing here so early, usually she is barely on time. Actually note to self I need to have a talk with her about that later. After she notices me I see what looked like a blush on her face and she lowers her head. "um g-good morning Ruby." I say kind of nervously.

"Uh...good morning Weiss." she says even more nervously. "Listen um...th-the reason I'm so early is because I had something ask."

"oh really?...What could that be?" I ask wondering what this strange feeling in my chest is.

"I was wondering...if after work you'd like to...come over to my place to hang out?" her eyes were closed tight from embarrassment and she was shaking like a leaf...so cute. Snap out of it Weiss! I think to myself...wait did she just ask me to come over to her place?!

"Um pardon?" was all I could think to ask.

"J-Just purely as friends of course!" she throws her hands up defensively. "I mean it's just been so long since we hung out." she says while scratching her cheek and laughing. Oh is that all it was? I felt a certain relief but also a tinge of...disappointment?

"Sure Ruby that sounds..nice." I say actually kind of liking the idea. She responds with her usual dopey smile. I notice everyone else starting to walk in and that the work day had started. "Now get to your station." I say sounding a bit colder than I meant to. "You've got work to do."

"Oh uh yeah guess I do." she says caught a bit off guard by my tone. I want to apologize but I have an image to maintain with the others. "I'll see you after work I guess, unless you need me." she waves and heads to the register prompting me to retreat into my office.

Ruby's POV-

Well despite that last bit that went a lot better than I expected. Step one complete now I can prove to Yang and everyone else that me and Weiss are just friends and who knows it could be really fun. I start moping a bit wondering why she had to end with that cold tone though it kinda hurt to be honest.

"Hey Rubes you alright?" I hear Jaune ask. "You look kinda down."

"Yeah I'm fine I just got done talking to Weiss." why the hell did I just say that?

"Oh really? What did she dump you?" he asks smirking.

I let out an irritated groan. "Look I just asked to her hang out at my place after work. I wanted to hang out with my friend AND prove to everyone that there is nothing but friendship between me and Weiss."

"Yeah yeah if you say so love bird." I was about to respond before I heard a customer walk in.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Beacon Burger." I say smiling before realizing it's Pyrrha. "Oh hey Pyrrha."

"Good afternoon Ruby." she says before walking to Jaunes register. "Hello Jaune." she greets him smiling sweetly.

Jaune smiles and blushes in return. "Hey Pyrrha." he responds "You don't usually come in here on the weekends since we aren't open in the morning and all that." he says babbling like the dork he is prompting me to giggle slightly.

"Yeah I guess I just figured I would you know actually try the food for once." she lies pretty badly. Time for me to both help and get back at Jaune all at once.

"Hey Pyrrha wanna know something funny." I ask giving my most innocent smile.

"Uh sure Ruby" Pyrrha as well as Jaune turn to look at me. Jaune is not fooled so I better hurry.

"Jaune keeps a picture of you in a bikini on his phones wallpaper." I tell her suppressing a laugh. "and he has a basket full of love letters he tries writing for you every night." they both turn bright red.

"Ruby! What the hell!" Jaune yells with a mixture of anger and embarrassment. He looks ready to yell something else before Pyrrha speaks up.

"Do you really Jaune?.." she asks nervously. He turns to look back at her but avoids eye contact.

"Well uh...y-yes." he responds again refusing to make eye contact.

"I see...um can we talk?" she asks blushing even more.

"Uh sure can you cover for me Ruby?" he asks giving me a pleading look.

"Yeah sure thing" I respond. He gives me a quick thanks and as he is about to walk off I grab his wrist and whisper "Go get her."

They both walk over to a corner booth and sit down to talk. In between serving customers I glance over keeping my eye on them. Before long I see Pyrrha lean over the table and kiss Jaune. Finally! Mission accomplished! Suddenly I hear Weiss speak up behind me making me jump slightly.

"Are you responsible for that?" she asks obviously talking about Pyrrha and Jaune. She has her usual cold manager tone on so I can't tell if she's upset about me covering for Jaune or happy for them.

"Uh yeah I kinda decided they needed a push." She waits a bit before responding making me a bit nervous.

"Good work." she finally says giving me some relief and showing that even at work she has a bit of a soft side. "oh and Ruby?"

"Yes Ma'am?" I ask her.

"Tell Jaune that this time is coming out of his break time." annnddd there's our Manager. She walks back to her office and Jaune comes back to his register after saying goodbye to Pyrrha.

"How'd it go Jaune?" I ask slightly teasingly noticing that he is still agitated at me. After about 5 minutes of silence he leans over and says a quick "thanks."

"No problem." I respond and give him a wide smile. "oh and Weiss says that came out of your break time."

"What!?"

(hours later)

After work I waited outside by my bike for Weiss. I was actually kind of excited for starters I'd finally be able to prove to everyone me and Weiss were just friends and on top of that I kinda wanna just hang with her. After all it has been ages since we just had fun together. I notice her walk outside and wave her over.

"Hey Ruby I hope your ready to go" she asks looking indifferent.

"You bet!" I respond hopping onto my bike and patting the seat behind me.

"Its uh been awhile since I rode on White Rose" she says sounding kinda timid.

"You'll be alright princess I'll take it nice and slow" I say jokingly and smiling at the fact that she remembered my sweethearts name.

"First off don't call me that and secondly why don't I believe you?" she asks before hopping on the bike "Just try to keep your need for speed under control or I may have to kill you" she threatens. I chuckle and turn to face her.

"You gotta hold onto me" I remind her.

"Yeah yeah I know" she says wrapping her arms around my waist. Once I am convinced she is secure I take off trying to not go as fast as I usually do. Before long I pull in front of mine and Yang's apartment. I made sure that Yang wouldn't be home so she wouldn't mess with us so she's staying at Blake's place tonight. I open the door inviting her in.

"Welcome to Rose Manor and make yourself at home." she rolls her eyes but I could swear I heard a muffled giggle.

"If I must." she says sitting on the couch "So uh did you have anything planned?" she asks

"Not really I'm not very good with plans, I just figured we'd see where the night takes us" I say honestly grabbing some waters out of the kitchen.

"Alright then what do you want to do?" she asks looking around almost as if she's inspecting the place.

"Well there is this new game I got called Grimm Eclipse it's about hunting monsters." I say kind of excitedly

"Well I guess I'm okay with that." taking that as my cue I run and grab the controllers and remote. Sitting next to her I pass her the other controller and after turning on the TV boot up the game selecting the 2-Player mode. It was really fun at first but the constant death screens was starting to get old.

"Weiss have you played a video game?" I ask sarcastically "like ever?"

"Shut up!" she yells sounding irritated. "You know full well I have, I played at your house a lot." that is true I guess. Now that I think about it she was never really good at games. Didn't help that she was only ever able to play them at my house. Her dad wasn't exactly a fun loving guy to put it lightly. "I just can't figure this stupid game out."

"Alright" I say scooting closer "I guess I will just have to mentor you in the ways of gaming." I smile as she lets out an agitated huff.

"Fine if you insist" she says sounding kind of disinterested while simultaneously leaning forward and going into concentration mode which I won't lie almost made me laugh. Good thing I didn't or Yang may have come home to a corpse.

Weiss' POV -

By the end of the at least hour long gaming session I managed to survive for more than 15 minutes at a time which was a fairly big improvement.

"Great job Weiss you actually didn't suck that time!" she says cheerily.

"Whatever you dolt!" I respond not really offended. I was actually grateful that she was willing to put up with my incompetence.

"Wow it's been awhile since you called me that." she says leaning back on the couch.

"Yeah I guess it has." funny how over the course of our friendship what started as a legitimate insult became a term of endearment.

"I remember the first time you called me that, it was the first day of school and I bumped into you in the hall" she says starting to laugh "both our books went flying and the drink you had spilt all over you."

"Hey it wasn't funny!" I say trying not to laugh myself.

"If it weren't for that though we probably wouldn't have become friends" she says now smiling warmly "afterwards I lent you my Gym clothes to change into and we started talking, not long after that we were besties"

"Yeah it's funny how silly little incidents can have a major impact." I say as I suddenly hear a loud clap of thunder outside. "Ugh great now how am I supposed to get home?"

"Oh don't worry about it you can just stay here tonight." she offers smiling. "Besides it has been awhile since we had a sleepover."

"What about work?" I ask

"Its not until the after noon so staying up a bit late won't kill us and as for your uniform I can just wash the one you wore today." she say crossing her legs on the couch.

"Alright fine" I say slouching even more on the couch "its not like I have much choice." she rolls her eyes slightly smirking.

"Well geez sorry to inconvenience you princess." she say sarcastically stretching.

"What did I say about the princess stuff?" I say shooting her a glare.

"Hey you get dolt so I get princess." she says back. I just let out an agitated groan.

"Fine." I respond.

"So" she starts as she takes a sip of her water "hows winter?" she asks "I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She's fine despite having to work under my dad." I say adding a bit of venom to the word dad. "I just talked to her last night." I say before I can stop myself.

"Oh really what about?" she asks. I am not entirely sure if I should tell her. I mean on one hand it would get the issue out in the open but on the other hand...the embarrassment might kill me.

"Well um...y-you were mentioned." I said. This got an eyebrow raise from her.

"Me?" she asks. "What about me?"

"Well.." I say not knowing where to start "we mostly just talked about highschool and how much time we used to spend together." She smiles wide at that.

"Man those were the days, we were quite the duo back then". Now I'm smiling.

"Yeah we were." those were really good times. Ruby really made my high school days far better than I thought they'd be. Not only was she the first person to like me for me and not just my families money but she also helped me make plenty of friends. Heck she's the one who gave me the courage to stop letting my dad run my life by telling him to take his inheritance and shove it. I shake myself out of nostalgia and decide to get to the point. "She uh also mentioned something...interesting." I say looking away slightly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What would that be?" she asks cocking her head in that adorable way she does.

"She asked me..." I pause trying to work up the nerve to say it. "she asked me if...we were an item". Out of the corner of my eye I notice her turn red but she didn't really seem shocked almost as if she was anticipating this conversation.

"Well that really is...interesting" she responds my body growing more tense unsure of how to gauge her reaction.

"Well to be honest...I've been kinda thinking about it."

"You have?" she asks sounding a bit surprised.

"Well h-haven't you!?" I yell defensively.

"I mean...sort of." she responds making my heart race. "I didn't think much of it until last night when Yang brought it up".

"Yang mentioned it too?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah...and since then I don't know." she takes a long pause. "I'm not really sure about how I feel." she finishes as she hugs her knees.

"Me either." I say looking away again. After a long silence between us she finally speaks up.

"So...what should we do?"she looks up at me her cheeks still a faint red.

"I'm not sure..." I say honestly. "Any ideas?" I ask.

"Well it may sound weird but m-maybe we could.." she says blushing even more "we could um k-k-kiss?"

"What!?" I shout louder than I meant to. "Why the hell would we do that!?" she quickly hides behind a pillow.

"W-well its the only way I can think of to see if there is anything there." she says sounding half embarrassed and half scared. That is a good point I guess. It would definitely help confirm one way or the other. After much hesitation I turn and throw the pillow she is holding aside looking her directly in the eye.

"Lets do it." I say firmly. She gives an unbelieving look almost melting my resolve. "W-what are you looking at me like that for!?" I shout. "It was your idea!"

She responds by waving her hands in front of her face defensively "N-No I know I just didn't expect you to go with it!" I let out an annoyed groan.

"Look lets just do it before I change my mind." I say.

"A-Alright." she says sitting up more to meet me face to face. After staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like ages we slowly start to lean in and my heart starts going through the roof.

I wonder if she is as nervous as I am but I wouldn't dare open my eyes to check. Finally our lips meet and I feel an almost electric sensation surge through my body. Her lips were..so soft and warm. I didn't expect it to feel this..good. Out of nowhere I feel Ruby's hands slide over mine. What is this feeling in my chest? We stayed like that for so long we almost forgot to breathe. Slowly we break apart taking in breath. Then we did something I wouldn't have expected to happen in a million years. We kissed again and it felt as good before. Oh my Remnant...I think I like Ruby.


	4. Chapter 3

We sat there in silence for awhile after that. I was just trying to figure out a way to explain how I was feeling at that moment. I'm not 100% on it but...I'm pretty sure I may actually like Ruby as more than just a friend. How else can I explain how that kiss felt?

It was like the whole world had melted away around us for just a few moments. I wanted to gauge how Ruby felt but all I could manage to blurt out was "Well aren't you going to say anything?" sounding a tad more snarky than was probably necessary.

"I-I uh...I don't know what to say I mean...you felt that too right?" she asks nervously.

"I certainly felt something." I respond.

"So...there is something between us after all?" I just throw my head back staring up at the ceiling.

"It would appear so." I turn to look at her.

"How long..do you think its been there?" she asks appearing to have trouble maintaining eye contact.

"As far as I can tell...I have no idea." I say honestly.

"Yeah" she responds "same here."

"So.." I say preparing myself mentally "..where do we go from here?" I ask.

"Well um we could go on a...date?" she asks.

"Are you asking me out?" I ask still not quite able to process all of this.

"I guess I am." she responds looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well.." I start saying and I notice her tense up "I...guess I could make time for that." I say trying my hardest to sound indifferent.

"Great!" she says more cheerily than I expected "and I already have an idea for where we could go."

"Where would that be?" I ask actually curious

"Tomorrow after work we could go to the movies!" she says sounding slightly excited.

"I guess that could work." I say picturing me and Ruby sitting together in the theater. We have done that before but I knew this would be different and that made my face heat up.

"Well..." say says standing up and stretching "I'm getting kind of sleepy." she starts heading for her room. "You want to borrow a pair of my Pajamas?" she asks.

"Uh sure I guess." I respond just now realizing I didn't have any.

I follow her back to her room and she tosses me a tank-top with pajama pants. Does this girl own any clothes that aren't mostly black and red? I look to her intending to make a joke about it before I realize she has started changing. "D-Dolt!" I shout running into the bathroom "you could at least wait till I am not in the room!" I slam the door shut and after calming down a little I start changing. "What am I going to do with her?" I ask to no one in particular. Now I can't get the image of Ruby with her shirt half off out of my head.

Ruby's POV -

What was that all about? I mean we've changed in front of each other bef...I am such an idiot! I let out a sigh...of course it's not the same after what just happened. I should apologize after she gets out of the bathroom. I plop down on my bed and look over at the picture of me and her on my desk.

When did these feelings start I wonder and how did we not see it? Suddenly I hear the bathroom door open and Weiss steps out. She is wearing my Pajamas which strangely makes me happy and her hair is down. I always knew she was pretty but...why do I only now notice how astoundingly beautiful she is? Her hair is long and silky, she has perfect pale skin, and her eyes shine like diamonds. I quickly realize I am staring and avert my gaze. "So um about the whole changing in front of you thing...I am sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine" she saying looking away "just don't let it happen again." she looks back over at me. "So where am I sleeping?" she asks.

"Oh just take Yang's bed she won't care." I offer.

"You sure?" she asks "I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." she says probably thinking about the last time she made Yang mad.

"It's fine she's not stingy with her stuff" I say " you just can't touch her hair as you well know." she shivers.

"Yeah...never again" she says "well uh goodnight." she says leaving and going to Yang's room. I plop back onto my bed resting my head on my pillow. I am not looking forward to telling Jaune he was right, he'll never let that go. I roll over onto my side grabbing my favorite stuffed wolf Fluffy from under my bed and hold him to my chest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I close my eyes slowly falling asleep.

I find myself stirred from my sleep by a loud noise. I was so groggy it took me a second to realize it was screaming specifically Weiss screaming. I scramble off of my bed and run down the hall to Yang's room grabbing my red bat on the way. Once I opened the door I didn't see anyone except Weiss which confused me at first but then I looked at her face and saw she was crying.

"Weiss..are you okay?" I ask shortly after realizing that was a stupid question. I sit on the bed next to her. "Your still having those dreams?"I ask and she slowly nods. I feel so awful knowing that she has to deal with something so awful. I have no idea what she dreams about because she won't tell me, she wouldn't even tell Winter. "Do you want to talk about it this time?" I ask and she shakes her head. I do the only thing I can think of and wrap my arms around her.

"D-Dolt who said you could touch me." she says halfheartedly between whimpers. I just squeeze a bit tighter reassuringly. She doesn't object. Before long she fell back asleep and I laid her back onto the bed. I tried to get up to return to my bed but I felt her grip tighten on my arm. I smile sympathetically and to tired to fight it I just lay next to her falling asleep myself.

The next morning I slowly open my eyes sitting up and yawning. I look over and see Weiss sleeping peacefully. I can't help but smile, normally she is so stone faced and reserved but in her sleep she looks so helpless and cute. I brush the hair out of her face and see the small but obvious scar over her eye causing my smile to fade. To this day she won't tell me how she got it the only hint I got was that it has something to do with her dreams. Whatever it was it must have been terrible to haunt her so much to this day.

It breaks my heart to see her in that much pain. It doesn't help that her asshole dad never showed any concern for the situation. According to her, Winter and I are the only ones who ever stayed with her when she woke up screaming. I look over at the clock and see we still have a good 6 hours until we need to be at work. I better get up and wash Weiss' uniform. Then I suddenly hear a loud cough and I turn to see Yang standing in the doorway of her room.

"So uh I'm assuming your date went well?" she asks with a smirk on her face. I feel like all the blood in my body rushed to my face.

"Yang! Its uh not what it looks like!" I shout feeling Weiss stir in her sleep. I hope I didn't wake her. I quickly get up and push Yang out of the room.

"Look sis I am okay with this but you could've at least done it in your bed." she says snickering.

"That's not what happened!" I whisper yell at her. "She just stayed the night because of the storm last night and I was just laying with her because she had the dreams again-".

"Rubes chill I figured that was what it was okay I was just messing with you." She says now full blown laughing. I just punch her in the arm.

"Not cool" was all I said as I grabbed Weiss' clothes throwing them into the washer.

"So for real how did it go last night?" she asks sounding genuinely curious.

"Well.." I start the washer "we talked about what you said." I say.

"And?" she asks

"We decided to try something to see if there was anything there" I say.

"What did you do?" she cocks her head curiously.

"We...We um k-kissed." I say lowering my head hoping my face wasn't as red as it felt.

"You did!" she squeals "damn it I wish I was here!" she shouts hugging me really tight.

"Yang..I..can't breathe." I say gasping for air and she puts me down.

"So how was it?" she asks cheerily.

"Well um we decided afterward to go on a date." I say refusing to look her in the eye.

"I told you!" she says patting me on the back. I don't respond instead I just go and sit on the living room couch. "In celebration I am going to make a big breakfast for all of us." she says walking into the kitchen. I just sit there turning on the TV and start flipping through the channels. After awhile I hear Weiss walk into the living room and look up to see her groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head." I say patting the spot on the couch next to me. She responds by just plopping down next to me.

"What's that smell?" she asks obviously talking about the breakfast Yang is cooking.

"Yang is making breakfast for us." this causes her to jolt awake.

"Yang is here?" she asks and I nod "when did she get here?" she asks. "Did she...see us in bed?" again I nod having had time to get over it. She lets out a loud groan and throws her head back.

"Hey I am not missing anything fun in here am I?" Yang asks her head popping out from the kitchen. Mine and Weiss' face light up.

"Shut up!" Weiss yells throwing a pillow at Yang who just pops back into the kitchen laughing.

(hours later)

"Ruby!" Weiss shouts from the living room. "We have to go!"

"I'm coming!" I shout back sliding into my shoes and running into the living room.

"What took you so long?" she asks sounding slightly annoyed "you know I like to be there early."

"Yeah sorry." I say laughing nervously. "I must be having an off day."

"Have a good day sis" Yang says while laying on the couch "and good luck tonight." she winks at us.

"Yeah yeah thanks Yang love you bye." I say quickly as I push Weiss out the door hearing Yang yell I love you too from the other side of the door.

"I forgot how obnoxious she can be." Weiss says.

"Yeah it can get annoying but it comes from a good place." I say hopping onto White Rose.

"I know trust me, Winter is the same way." she says sitting behind me on the seat.

"Alright hold on." I say and she wraps her arms around my waist. Once she is holding on tight I back out of the parking lot and take off down the road.

I must be going a bit fast for her because her grip suddenly tightens and she lays her head against my back. I won't lie I am enjoying the close contact and it's really adorable. I could get used to riding with Weiss more often. I finally pull into the parking lot at work and hop off. Weiss gets off trying to fix up her hair.

"Could you have maybe gone a little faster?" she asks sarcastically.

"Sorry Princess I was trying to help you get here before anyone else." I respond chuckling lightly. Suddenly Jaune pulls in next to us in his truck.

"Hey Rubes, Snow Angel." Jaune shouts at us getting out of his car.

"What did I say about calling me that!" Weiss shouts at him.

"Sorry for the next two minutes your not the boss of me." he says smirking.

"Look just because you have a girlfriend now doesn't mean you can suddenly get cocky scraggly." Weiss retorts.

"Yeah yeah whatever." he says back and Weiss walks inside.

"You two get to your stations." she says prompting me and Jaune to walk inside.

"So since I have kitchen duty today I'm gonna just ask now how did the date go." he says using air quotes around the word date.

"If you must know it went...well we actually are going to the movies tonight." I say matter of factly trying to play it cool.

"Whoa for real?!" he asks sounding fairly surprised "and it only took almost 5 years."

"Yeah yeah you were sort of right" I clap sarcastically "congratulations now go to your station blondey." I say jokingly punching him in the arm.

"First of all try totally right and second whatever you say little red." he says laughing walking over to the grill while I walk to my register.

Weiss' POV -

I put the paperwork I have been working on down and rub my eyes deciding it would be a good time to take a break. "This isn't good our numbers have been down for the third week in a row." I exclaim to myself. If we don't start making more sales soon...suddenly I hear a loud knock at my door and before I can even get the chance to invite the knocker in they step inside revealing them-self to be the District Manager, . "Oh good afternoon." I greet him standing up and shaking his hand.

"Good afternoon." he says back with an ominous tone to his voice.

"What brings you here?" I ask motioning for him to take a seat.

"Well as I am sure you are well aware your store has been slowly but steadily dropping in sales." he says making me worry even more.

"Yes I am and I am very sorry" I say bowing "there has just been so much competition popping up recently."

"Regardless you haven't been bringing in enough money to cover the stores expenses." he says looking at me very stone faced. "So if your sales haven't improved by this coming Friday I am afraid you will have to start laying people off." he explains confirming my fears.

"Sir most of my employees are college students who need this job to pay their bills." I say knowing full well that doesn't change the reality of things.

"I am aware but that is neither here nor there." he says sternly but still sounding somewhat sympathetic. "The fact is we can't afford to keep all these employees if your profits don't start going up." he stands up heading for the door. "You have until the end of the week that's all I could get you."

"I understand" I say realizing we probably wouldn't even have this extra week if it weren't for him and I bow "thank you sir I'll try not to disappoint you".

"Good day." he says more softly and leaves. I sit back at my desk laying my head down on it. How am I going to raise our profits in just a week and what if I can't? Who will I have to let go?...

Eventually closing time comes along and after locking the place up I meet up with Ruby in the parking lot. "Hey Ruby um if you don't mind before we go to the movie I need to go by my place to pick up a change of clothes."

"Oh yeah no problem." she says getting onto the bike and I hop on behind her. "Are you alright you look kinda gloomy."

"I'm fine lets just go." I say holding onto her. I guess not wanting to push the issue any further she pulls out of the parking lot and takes off down the road. I am happy that she cares but I don't want to bother her with this just yet I know it affects her too but I don't want to ruin her night. Once we show up at my place I run inside really quick to get changed. I decide on a blue tank-top and white skirt. I slip them on and run for the front door only to see Ruby blocking it. "What are you doing dolt we need to go or we'll be late." I say trying to avoid where I know this is headed.

"I didn't want to force you to talk about it until we were alone, now we are and we aren't leaving until you tell me what is bothering you." She says with a stern look on her face.

"Nothing is bothering me now move!" I yell trying to act angry really not wanting to talk about this.

"I am not backing down Weiss whether this thing between us goes any further or not you are still my friend regardless and I want to know whats wrong." she says more softly. I let out a sigh.

"The District Manager came by today to discuss our sales..." I start really hoping she doesn't get to upset "...our numbers have been kind of low the last few weeks and if they don't improve by the end of the week...people will be laid off."

"oh." she says actually looking stunned.

"I'm sorry Ruby I was trying to avoid this subject because I didn't want to ruin your night." I say looking at my feet.

"First of all don't be stupid you don't ever have to withhold your problems from me for my sake." she says causing me to look back up at her "second I am not worried I trust that you will figure something out and I will help with anything you might need." she plasters a big grin on her face. I smile back at her in return hoping I am not blushing.

"Thank you Ruby that means a lot." I say honestly.

"No problem now lets go we have a movie to catch." she says holding the door open for me.

Eventually we pull into the theater parking lot and walk inside. "So what do you wanna see Weiss?" she asks looking at me expectantly.

"Not sure." I respond looking up at the films showing right now. Some romance called Under the Broken Moonlight, a horror film called Blood Fang, a historical drama about the Faunus War called From Shadows...I mean the Romance seems like the obvious choice but as much as I hate them Ruby has always loved Horror films. "How about that one?"I ask pointing to it on the board.

"Awesome choice!"Ruby says cheerily running up to the booth to buy our tickets. I am going to regret this. After getting out tickets and snacks we head into the theater and take a seat towards the top. "This is gonna be awesome." Ruby says obviously excited.

"Y-yeah." I say back honestly not looking forward to the movie but happy that I was able to make Ruby's night. After a couple dozen more people pile in and we sit through about twenty minutes of previews the movie starts. Its not to long before I start to regret my decision because only about a third of the way in it is taking everything I have to not scream out loud. Ruby doesn't seem to be fazed at all in fact she is smiling only slightly jumping at the scares. As much as I want to scream I don't want to look weak in front of her.

Then while a character is walking through the woods the monster pops up and sinks its teeth into her neck. That was the last straw I suddenly lunge towards Ruby holding onto her arm and closing my eyes tightly and scream luckily I wasn't the only one but it was still embarrassing. I wasn't sure how Ruby was reacting if she was at all. Then suddenly I hear her ask

"Hey you want to get out of here?"

"Y-Yes." I answer ashamed but happy to be given the chance to leave. She guides me out of the theater and we head outside to her bike. She doesn't mock me or try to make me feel guilty she just hops on her bike and looks over at me asking a question.

"The night is still young and the old park is only a few minutes away what do you say we pay it a visit?" I hop on the bike behind her.

"Sure I guess." I respond wondering why she wants to go there. She takes off toward the park and I just enjoy the short ride. Once there we head over to the swings and take a seat. We sit there swinging for a bit and just enjoying the clear night air. Our only source of light being the moon and the lightning bugs.

"Remember how we would come here after school and just talk?" she suddenly asks.

"Yeah." I say looking over at her. "It was your idea, you decided to come here on days when I didn't want to go home." the memories make me smile. "I really appreciated it you know?"

"Well what kind of friend would I have been if I didn't try to help my friend out of a bad situation?" she asks. "I'll always be there for you that's what friends are for" she says smiling and suddenly I realize that Ruby WAS always there for me no matter when I needed her. Whenever my dad was being a prick and I needed a shoulder to cry on, whenever my stress got the better of me and I needed a friend to help me relax, or...whenever I had one of those awful dreams. She would just stay with me until I calmed down and she never even tried to make me talk about it when I didn't want to. That's when I realized something else and I stood in front of Ruby causing her to have a confused look on her face until I bent over and kissed her. I held the kiss for awhile before I finally pulled back. She didn't say anything looking really stunned and blushing which is fine because I needed to talk before I lost my courage.

"Ruby...I realize I definitely care for you as more than just a friend." I say trying hard not to lose my resolve knowing if I don't say it now I don't think I'll ever be able to. "I want to try being your girlfriend!" I lower my gaze unable to look her in the eyes. She doesn't say anything at first but eventually I hear here say

"Okay." I look up at her kind of surprised but a good surprised. "I want to try that too." she says blushing even more but smiling. "I just realized I feel the same way."

"G-Great!" I say unable to keep myself from smiling as well. We stay there for awhile talking before we realize how late it is and decide we need to get home to sleep. Ruby drives me back to my place and walks me to my door.

"So um goodnight." she says looking nervous as if she is unsure of what to do. I can't help but giggle slightly and I lean forward to kiss her.

"Good night dolt." I say before closing the door and going back to my room to collapse on my bed. I have a feeling of joy that I can't really describe rushing all through me. I have to wonder "Is this what love feels like?"

Ruby's POV-

After dropping Weiss off I was I ride back to my place and walk through the door exhausted but also feeling light as air. Who knew that me and Weiss would end up...girlfriends. It still feels weird but a good weird. "Hey sis how was your date did you get any?" Yang says jokingly trying to rile me up but not even her teasing could pull me out of this feeling.

"It went great." I say laying back on the couch closing my eyes with a big smile on my face.

"What happened?" she asks sitting on the couch across from me.

"Well after we left the movie we stopped by the old park to talk which was nice" I start and Yang leans in curiously "and she kissed me."

"I'm liking it so far." she says a big grin on her face.

"After that we decided...that we would be girlfriends." I say feeling the heat rise to my face a little bit but not able to stop smiling if I wanted to.

"Awwwww" she says squealing "my baby sister is in love!"

"No one said it was love...yet." I say.

"Yeah yeah whatever you say." she says winking. "Anyway you better get some sleep you got work tomorrow morning and we both have class in the afternoon."

"Yeah your right" I say sitting up and kissing her on the cheek. "Good night sis love you."

"Love you too." she says as I walk back to my room and lay on my bed. I don't know where things between me and Weiss will go from here on out but...as scary as it is I am really excited to find out.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day at work Weiss was officially kicking off operation Lay Offs Avoided..my words. She had me and Nora outside handing out fliers and coupons to anyone who would take them trying to get more customers coming in. Sadly our efforts weren't that successful I mean it wasn't a complete waste but it wasn't enough.

I guess that called for plan B and Weiss had us dig out an old mascot costume. It looked like short pudgy guy with a giant head and a handle bar mustache. I thought it was actually kind of cute but I wouldn't want to be seen wearing it. She forced Jaune to put it on and go out to attract customers I think partly to get back at him for the Snow Angel comment. Nora had to stay inside to cover the register but I decided to go outside with Jaune and a stack of coupons to get as many customers in as I could.

"Come on in to Beacon Burger!" I shout holding out the sheets of coupons to passing people. "We have some great deals!" I can't help but groan in frustration. There's just to much competition and nothing we do seems to make a big enough dent. Before long it's time for the afternoon shift. We all clock out and Weiss tells the assistant manager that runs the afternoon shift the situation before she leaves as well. "Weiss! You want a ride to campus?" I ask kinda of wanting to ride with her.

"Sure I guess it's better than walking." she says sounding pretty exhausted. Not that I blame her. She hops on and I take off towards Remnant University. It's not a very long ride but if Weiss had walked she would've been barely on time like she always is. I pull into the campus parking lot and grab my bag hopping off my bike with Weiss following suit.

"Feels good to have a good twenty minutes to spare doesn't it?" I ask stretching.

"Actually it is a big relief and I won't be tired from walking in class." she says sounding genuinely grateful which is thanks enough for me.

"Well you know" I start as we begin walking towards the main building "I don't mind giving you a ride every day...being your girlfriend and all."

"I-I wouldn't want to be a burden." she says blushing lightly.

"Don't be silly I like giving you rides." I say smiling as brightly as I can.

"If you insist" she says looking away "thank you."

"Don't mention it" I say looking at my phone and realizing I should probably head to my first class. "I should get going but I'll see you after my final class lets out so I can take you home." I lean over without thinking and kiss her on the cheek before I run off toward class.

Weiss' POV -

That dolt! What was she thinking doing that in public!...Whatever it's not like I don't like it. The embarrassment quickly fades as I walk to class taking my usual seat in the front. It wasn't long until class started but it took even less time for me to lose focus. I just can't get the work situation out of my head. I mean we didn't really put a dent in the amount we'd need to avoid the lay offs and we only have until Friday.

I pretty much spent half the class zoned out before it was time to move onto the next and last one since I thankfully only have two classes on Monday. I was a little more involved with this class since it was related to my Major but even then my heart wasn't completely into it. Finally it was time to go and I heard the professor call me.

"Miss Schnee could you stay behind for a moment please." Professor Port asked from behind his desk.

"Absolutely Professor" I say "something wrong?"

"I don't know is there dear girl?" he asks sounding concerned.

"I'm not sure what you mean Professor." I say honestly.

"Miss Schnee you are usually so driven and determined but today you seemed out of it." he says showing that I am apparently super obvious. "Whatever it is if you need to talk I am happy to listen after all as a Professor it is my duty to help prepare you for the world and that is about more than your test scores." I smile at him. He may not always be the most exciting Professor but he is my favorite he is very kind.

"Well there has just been a lot put on me recently aside from...figuring some stuff out between me and an old friend." I blush a little. "I also have a bit of a big problem at work with a lot of people depending on me." I start to sulk a little again.

"My that is quite a lot to handle on top of your education and supporting yourself alone." he stands up with that usual proud puffed out chest. "Well dear girl I wouldn't worry, the Weiss Schnee I have come to know these last few months will definitely be able to figure a way out of this because she is one of the brightest and most talented young ladies I have ever met." He smiles warmly and I instantly feel a bit better.

"Thanks Professor you always know just what to say." I say resisting the urge to hug him. In a way he has been more of a father figure than my real father.

"Hey Weiss!" I hear Ruby shout from the door "Ready to go!?" I turn to face her but before I know it she is next to me.

"Ah you must be the friend Miss Schnee was talking about." Professor Port says to Ruby.

"I guess so after all we are da- uh I mean we are best friends." she says catching herself knowing I would rather not make a big deal out of it yet rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I am Ruby Rose."

"Well it is nice to meet you Ruby I am glad Weiss has a...friend she can lean on as tough as she is we all need a helping hand now and again." he says smiling.

"Well I try." Ruby says beaming back at him. "It was nice meeting you Professor but we really gotta go."

"Of course I won't keep you any longer drive safe." he says sitting back down.

"Bye Professor." I say as Ruby drags me out the door by my arm. It was pretty late and it seemed like we were the last ones leaving. Good thing to because Ruby was being kind of...clingy not that I mind. She was holding onto my arm all the way out to the parking lot. Suddenly we hear what sounds like screaming.

"What was that?" I hear Ruby ask with a bit of urgency in her voice.

"Not sure" I say panicking a bit myself. "I am pretty sure it came from this direction." We both run off toward the direction of the screams. It leads us toward a sort of secluded section of campus. There we see four boys attacking what looks like a rabbit Faunus girl. They are probably a bunch of racist pricks. I used to be a bit prejudice against the Faunus thanks to my father in my younger years but I have since seen what these poor people go through. "Hey assholes!" I yell getting there attention. "What do you think your doing!" they look at me and Ruby furious.

"Beat it losers we don't have time to deal with you!" the biggest one yells at us. Now that I see his face I can tell its that asshole Cardin which means that they must be his lackeys.

"Listen Cardin I don't wanna have to hurt you." I say. "Actually yeah I do, a lot, so go ahead give me a reason." he laughs out loud.

"What is a spoiled little shit like you gonna do!" he yells between laughs.

"Shut up!" Ruby yells actually visibly angry "don't talk to her like that you ape!" I'll admit her being so defensive of me made me kind of happy but I didn't want her involved.

"Its okay Ruby I can handle this" I say smiling at her. "The one good thing my father did was make me and Winter learn to fight so we could defend ourselves."

"You think your the only one who can fight?" she ask a little more calm than before. "My sister is a professional MMA fighter and lets just say she taught me a few things." I knew it was pointless to argue with her so I just let her do as she pleases.

"Bring it on punks!" he turns to look at his lackeys "Russel your with me you two make sure the animal stays there until we can deal with her worthless ass."

"Okay I have heard enough." I rush forward and before he knows it I have kicked him in the face knocking him back. "You racist pile of garbage!" Russel tried to take a swing at me but Ruby stuck true to her word and landed a good punch in his gut. It only took a few seconds before they were back on us but they weren't able to land a single punch, Ruby and I were in perfect sync watching each other's backs and pounding the crap out of these idiots.

"Dammit this freak isn't worth it!" he says all bruised and hunched. "Lets get the hell out of here!" he yelled to his lackeys as they ran off. "Don't think this is over!"

"Whatever asshole!" I yell back at him and once they're gone we walk over to the rabbit girl and kneel next to her and we see that she is crying. "Hey its all right they're gone." Suddenly she is clinging to me and sobbing.

"Thank...you...so much!" she says between sobs. I rub her back until calms down.

"So what is your name?" I ask as me and Ruby help her up and start walking her to her car.

"My name is Velvet." she says still a little shaky. "Velvet Scarlatina"

"Well Velvet" Ruby says opening her car door for her "how about you hang around with me and Weiss on campus and if those douche-bags give you anymore trouble we'll beat the hell out of them again." she says with that warm comforting smile that she does so well.

"That...sounds nice." Velvet says smiling for the first time. I gotta say she is very pretty now that I get a good look at her. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I say. "I wish we could've met under better circumstances Velvet but its still nice to meet you."

"Yeah it is nice to meet some really nice people around here." she says starting up her car.

"Well see ya Velve." Ruby says waving as Velvet drives off and I wave along with her.

Once she has pulled out and is on her way home we head to Ruby's bike and finally take off ourselves. I gotta say I was nervous riding on White Rose at first but its actually becoming kind of relaxing. Ruby eventually pulls in front of my apartment and walks me to my door.

"Hey listen Weiss I know your still really worried about the whole lay off thing and I can see why but...don't worry we will pull through this." She says making me smile.

"You I know I was worried sick about that but...after all that has happened tonight I can't explain but I feel like it just might work out." I say unlocking my door and stepping inside.

"So um good night." Ruby says and starts to walk off.

"Hey wait Ruby." I say causing her to stop and turn around to face me. As soon as she does I place the most intense kiss we have had yet on her lips. Something about her defending my honor and kicking ass just kind of...made my heart flutter. I slowly break the kiss. "So um...goodnightseeyoutommorow." I say as fast I can and retreat inside. My heart was pounding out of my chest. I go collapse on my bed and pull out my cellphone dialing my sister knowing she should still be awake where she is. After ringing a few times she picks up.

"Hey Weiss how is my baby sister doing?" she asks cheerily

"Well for starters...I got into a fight with some dumb apes that were picking on a Faunus earlier." I say kind of downplaying it.

"Oh really?" she says not sounding worried at all. "So how bad did they get it?"

"Mostly just a bunch of bruises me and Ruby went easy on them." I say nonchalantly.

"You and Ruby?" she says in a kind of flirtatious tone. "Are you two inseparable again?"

"Well not quite...but we have been together a lot more recently." I start trailing off and choosing to not mention the restaurant business because suddenly another issue is pretty big in my mind right now. "Hey sis?" I ask.

"What is it Weiss?" she asks curiously.

"I...I think I am in love." I say my face heating up as I finally say it. There is a long pause.

"Well that's something you'll have to figure out on your own little sis" she says gently "but just so you know if you are and if it wasn't obvious already I approve, I think Ruby would be great for you she could balance you out." she says giggling slightly.

"...Well I better get some sleep." I say honestly needing to get to bed I may not have classes on Tuesday but I still have to be at work in the morning. "good night..and sis?"

"Yeah?" she asks.

"Thanks..I love you." I say smiling.

"No thanks needed it's my job and I love you too" she says "goodnight." I hang up the phone and turn off the light attempting to get to sleep. Which wasn't really that hard tonight.

(3 days later)

Its been a long week. We all have been in overdrive trying to avoid the lay offs. Only one day left and I business have gotten better but...I am sitting in my office crunching the numbers on our sales this week. We have made a fairly big improvement thanks to everyone's hard work but...it's not enough. I sigh laying my head on my desk. What are we going to do? Everyone is already working like crazy as it is. I get up walking out of my office and looking around at everyone trying so hard. It's not fair after all the effort they put in not just for themselves but each other that I am gonna have to let some of them go. If I can't think of something soon we are in serious trouble. I will be letting down my friends and myself.

"Hey Weiss are you alright?" I hear Ruby ask gently.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to disturb you while your working." I say back genuinely sorry for disturbing her work.

"If it's about the lay offs don't worry Jaune has a plan." She says smiling. I just raise my eyebrow in response I mean what could Jaune possibly do to fix this situation. Suddenly before I know it I hear a lot of loud talking toward the front and I go to check it out. When I get there I see Pyhrra talking to Jaune and an insane amount of what appeared to be male and female athletes with her.

"Um Jaune what is going on?" I ask him still kind of surprised.

"Well I realized we were gonna need a ton of help with this so I talked to Pyhrra to see if she could get the girls basketball team to show up since she is the team captain and all." he says sounding kinda surprised at the turn out himself.

"I decided to do one better and talk to the other sports teams and asked them to come along as well, we all decided on my recommendation to make Beacon Burger the knew post game hangout spot." she says smiling that usual Pyhrra smile not realizing how much she may have just saved all our butts. Suddenly Ruby hugs her.

"Pyhrra you're so awesome!" she says loudly and smiling wide. Pyhrra just lets out a nervous laugh.

"Don't mention it anything for my friends." she says. Ordinarily I might be a bit jealous...okay I still was but I let it slide because of how relieved I was.

"Well what do you say we feed all the hungry customers." I say turning to my crew and everyone cheers.

Hours later and it was finally closing time. I sat in my back office and crunch the number again to see where we were at. Everyone was in the office waiting anxiously. Finally I look up at everyone with a smile.

"We did it!" I shout and everyone starts yelling and hugging. I have to admit I have never felt such a rush of relief wash over me. Once everyone was finished celebrating I decided to speak up. "Listen everyone I have some things to say." everyone got silent. "First off I would like say this wouldn't have been possible without how hard you all have been working all week, even with today's big turn out we still would've been screwed without all the work you've put in this week." I say and everyone smiles "I also would like to once again thank Pyhrra for being such fantastic help." I say bowing to her.

"Seriously don't mention it I was glad to help." she says modest as always.

"I would also like to thank Jaune as much as I hate to admit it you had a great idea and it helped out a lot." I say hugging him. Keeping it brief so as not to upset Pyhrra.

"Gee thanks Snow Angel" he says chuckling. I just lightly slug him in the arm.

"Don't push it" I say repressing a scowl and everyone laughs embarrassing me slightly.

"There is one last person I would like to thank." I turn looking to Ruby realizing that I was about to be a lot more embarrassed but now might be the only time I can work up the courage to announce this to everyone. "The one person who was there for me throughout this whole ordeal and managed to keep me motivated even when I wanted to give up." Ruby smiles at me blushing slightly. "My...girlfriend Ruby." Suddenly everyone started cheering and clapping. My face heats up like crazy especially as Ruby cheerily clings to my arm. She has all but completely gotten over any embarrassment involving our relationship which is good because one of us should be by now.

"Congratulations this has been a long time coming!" Nora says in her usual bubbly tone.

"I am really happy for you guys." Ren says keeping his girlfriend from bursting with excitement.

"Jaune mentioned you two had been on a date but this is a surprise, congratulations!" Pyhrra says smiling. Jaune just grins and flashes us a thumbs up. I was happy to finally have it out in the open among our friends. Well the ones at work at least. We stood there for at least an hour talking before people started leaving.

"Hey Weiss you ready to go?" Ruby asks standing by her bike outside as I finished locking up.

"Yeah I'm all set." I say back smiling as we both hop on White Rose. I am exhausted but the most happy I have been in awhile. As we take off down the road I rest my head comfortably on Ruby's back. I could easily have fallen asleep like that. Once we arrive at my apartment Ruby walks me to my door like always.

"That made me really happy you know." she says blushing slightly.

"What did?" I ask not sure what she meant seeing how great today went.

"You basically proclaiming that I'm your girlfriend in front of everyone." she says smiling and now I'm sure that I'm blushing. "It just made what we have feel even more real you know." she says softly.

"Yeah" I say grabbing her hand "I know what you mean." I lean in and kiss her softly, holding the kiss for awhile before slowly pulling away. The next thing out of her mouth I don't see coming at all.

"Weiss I...I love you" Ruby says completely catching me off guard. I wasn't sure what to say at all so I just said something stupid.

"W-Well see you tomorrow." I say shutting the door. I immediately felt terrible about that but...I wasn't sure what to say back. I mean the only love I have ever felt was love for my sister. I had no idea how love for a girlfriend was supposed to feel. I mean I know I like Ruby as more than a friend..a lot more but is it love and more importantly was I sure enough to say it. I open the door again hoping to maybe catch her before she left but no such luck.

Feeling slightly disappointed I go and lay on my bed. "I am such an idiot." I say out loud. I mean me and Ruby have had such a strong connection over the past week and a half. On top of my confirmed feelings I had for her even before then...what else could this be? I mean I am happy every time I see her and when we kiss my heart flutters out of control. What other explanation is there? I get up and grab the old photo of us and stare at it smiling.

I am...I am in love with Ruby Rose. I almost felt like calling her to tell her but I decided that I wanted to say it in person. I lay down flicking my bedroom light off to exhausted to change into my pajamas. I decide that I will tell her first thing in the morning and slowly drift off to sleep.

About an hour or so later my phone starts ringing. It takes me a second to be stirred from my sleep but eventually I check the caller ID to see it is Winter. I answered the phone to the sound of a slightly panicky and tearful Winter.

"Thank Remnant your awake sis!" she says sounding as if she was just crying.

"Whoa whoa sis what is the problem?" I say trying to calm her down now almost fully awake.

"Yang just called me because she didn't have your number" Yang? "she doesn't know what happened but she came home and there was a lot of blood and she couldn't get her to open her eyes!" wait...her? she doesn't mean...

"What are you talking about?" I ask slightly panicked myself "what happened!?"

"Weiss..." she starts obviously trying to calm down for my sake "Ruby is in the hospital they think she was attacked coming home last night." My eyes shoot open.

"What hospital?" I ask grabbing my coat.

"Weiss it's to far from where you live it would take at least 2 hours to walk there..."

"I don't care dammit what hospital!?" I shout both panicked and slightly angry.

"Calm down!" she shouts back. "You don't have to worry about it I called Blake and she is coming to get you." normally I'd feel guilty but I'll apologize later. I hang up my phone and wait outside for Blake. She shows up about an hour later in her car and I hop inside.

"How you holding up?" she asks softly obviously sympathetic.

"Don't worry about me" was all I could say "just please get me there as fast as you can." She silently nods and takes off down the street. "What happened to her and more importantly who did it?" I say filled with rage at whoever did this.

"They aren't sure who did it but she was definitely hit very hard upside the head with a blunt object and stabbed" she says sounding almost to calm but I realize that is probably for my sake as I see the worry in her eyes. "Luckily the blade missed her vital organs but as for the hit to the head...well lets just say it doesn't look good." I don't ask anymore already worried out of my mind. I'll worry about who did this later right now I need to get to her. Don't worry Ruby I am coming just hold on.


	6. Chapter 5

When we finally arrived at the hospital I immediately found out where Ruby's room was and ignoring the nurse telling me to slow down ran as fast as my legs would carry me up to her room. As soon as I walked inside I saw an unconscious Ruby laying on the bed with Yang holding her hand. The top of her head was completely bandaged she also had bandages around her torso. I won't lie the sight of it made me want to cry...really bad. I walked over to her bed and sat on the other side of her.

"Thanks for coming Weiss...I know she'll want to see you when she wakes up." Yang says sounding really choked up. She was probably crying before I came in.

"I want to be here for her" I grab hold of Ruby's other hand "after all she's always there for me." That manages to put a weak smile on Yang's face before it quickly fades.

"Do you have any idea who might have done this?" she asks. I don't answer at first. I had an idea but I didn't want to tell her yet considering she might run off and try to kill that monster. Not that I blame her I would very much like to as well but I know Ruby needs us here now.

"Not that I can think of." I lie. She must have bought it because she dropped the subject. We sat there in silence for awhile.

Eventually I open my eyes and see that it is morning. I must have fallen asleep. I look across the bed to see Yang out cold. Then I look to Ruby and see that she still hasn't woken up. "You better come back to me you dolt...I just realized how I felt and your not aloud to leave me now." I say brushing the hair out of her face.

Realizing what time it was I called my boss to request the day off. I wasn't ready to leave Ruby's side. I explained the situation to him and he was very understanding which is typical of him. He said in light of my hard work this week and the terrible circumstances that I could take the day off. I thanked him and hung up happy to have such a kind boss. I return to Ruby's side holding her hand.

"Hey Weiss." I look up and see Ruby's old friend Penny. She actually lives quite a bit away since she works in the city so we don't see her that often. She looks exhausted..she must have driven all night to get here.

"Oh Hey Penny." I say as she walks closer looking really worried.

"Is Ruby gonna be okay?" she asks. "I couldn't help but come after Blake called and told me what happened." I look over towards her sadly but then I replace it quickly with a look of determination. I can't doubt her.

"The Doctors aren't sure but I know she'll be fine." I say gently.

"Yeah...Yeah your probably right it'd take a lot more than this to take Ruby out." she says with a faint smile.

After about another hour we heard someone else come in this time I was surprised to see Yang and Ruby's father Taiyang standing in the doorway. He literally lives to far away to have driven over night he must have taken a flight just to be here. I suppose that's not to surprising that is what good fathers are supposed to do after all. I guess I'm just not used to it. He doesn't say anything at first but just walks over to Yang shaking her awake gently. Yang slowly stirs from her sleep before turning to look at him and immediately jumping up and hugging him tightly.

"Hey sweetie" he says hugging her back . "I wish I could've been here sooner I'm sorry."

"No it's fine I'm just glad you're here." they break the hug so they could both sit down next to Ruby. He leans over gently kissing her cheek.

"My poor baby girl." he says sounding just heart broken. He then looks across to me. "How are you holding up Weiss?" he asks sounding genuinely concerned.

"If I am honest sir..not great." I say honestly.

"I'm sorry I know you two are close." he says gently. I laugh slightly inside, you have no idea. Hours passed as we just sat there and talked mostly just catching up. I was going to tell him about us but I decided to save that for when this is all over. As we rolled into the afternoon we heard a familiar voice and looked up towards the doorway to see it was Jaune and the rest of the gang. They all piled into the room definitely pushing the limit of how many people we can have in here at one time but I didn't really care.

"We came as soon as we all got off." Jaune says as they all start laying various gifts including cards, flowers, and boxes of cookies on the table beside her bed.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that a lot guys" Yang says smiling as genuinely as she can. "thanks."

"It's nice to see Ruby has so many great friends." Taiyang says smiling as well. A lot of them hug Yang before walking over to me and hugging me too. It really was heart warming seeing everyone here to support Ruby. Suddenly we all hear grumbling and we go deadly silent turning to look at Ruby. She starts stirring in her sleep before I see a sight that filled me with more relief and joy than I ever thought I could feel. She looks around at all of us.

"Hey guys whats going on?" she asks before we all move in as close as we can hugging her and a lot of us crying tears of joy just to see her awake. "Hey guys it's not like I don't appreciate the love but where am I and why does my head hurt?" she asks sounding very confused.

"Your in the hospital Ruby...you were attacked." I say being the first to speak up. "Someone hit you in the head..hard you have been out for at least 15 hours."

"Well that explains why my head hurts." she says looking really surprised. "How long have you all been here."

"We just got here not long ago" Jaune says "but Yang and Weiss have been here all night and day." Ruby turns to look at me and Yang with a surprised look at first but then she smiles wide.

"You guys sure know how to make a girl feel loved." she says laughing a little. "For real though thanks it means a lot to me." she says to both of us but I notice her gaze linger on me towards the end there. I can't help but blush a little. "Thanks to the rest of you guys too for coming."

"Don't mention it that what friends are for." Nora says grinning. Eventually the doctor comes in.

"Ah its great to see you awake " he says smiling "we were really worried about you for awhile there."

"It takes more than a bump to the head to take me out doc." she says chuckling. The rest of us including the doctor can't help but laugh a little too. "So when can I go home?" she asks.

"We would like for you to stay one more night for observation just to make sure everything is okay." he says. Ruby looks a little annoyed but she complies.

"Fine if you say so." she says laying back.

"Now don't pout if it makes you feel any better I will stay to keep you company." I say smiling trying to cheer her up. It seems to work because she smiles and leans up hugging me.

"It does thanks Weiss." she says as I hug her back.

"Now Miss Rose while I am happy to see friends supporting each-other I am afraid all but 3 of your friends will have to go this room isn't big enough for this many people to be here." he says sounding apologetic. Everyone kind of looks disappointed but after saying good bye to Ruby they all filed out of the room one by one until it's just me, Yang, Taiyang, and Ruby in the room.

"One last thing." the Doctor says. "I am sure your memory is fuzzy but the police will be here soon to talk to you."

"I'll try to help but I'm not sure if I'll have anything to say." Ruby answers.

"Actually... I may have an idea who did this." I say nervously. They all look at me kind of surprised except Yang who looks a bit angry.

"You said you didn't know who might have attacked Ruby" she says looking at me accusingly.

"I know and I'm sorry for lying..I just wanted us to focus on Ruby at the time and not revenge" I say kind of ashamed. Ruby gently places her hand on mine reassuringly and a hear Yang let out a sigh.

"Well I guess I can forgive you this time but don't let it happen again." she says sternly.

"Thanks Yang" I say smiling and she smiles back.

"At any rate I am sure the police would like to speak to both of you then." the doctor says as starts to take his leave. "Oh and miss Xiao Long there is a young man who says his name is Neptune waiting for you down in the lobby."

"Oh he finally got here"she says standing up "he better have a darn good reason for taking so long."

"Is that the boy you have been writing about in your letters?" Taiyang asks causing Yang to get all rigid remembering her dad was her.

"Y-Yeah sure is." she says nervously.

"Ruby dear would you mind if I went down the lobby with your sister for a bit?" he asks and Ruby shakes her head no getting a scowl from her sister. She just grins in response. "Good I'll be right back and it was nice seeing you again Weiss."

"You too sir." I say politely as they walk out of the room.

"So all night huh?" Ruby says turning towards me.

"Sh-shut up Dolt" I say blushing "it's only natural I would stay with my girlfriend when she is hurt." she responds by giggling.

"Sorry I kind of sprung the whole I love you thing on you like that it's okay if your not ready to say it yet." she says looking a bit down.

"No...No I am sorry for just leaving you hanging like that." I say putting my hand on hers. "I couldn't have been more insensitive."

"Weiss really its ok-" she starts before I cut her off.

"No it's not." I say firmly. "Listen Ruby I did a lot of thinking after you left that night and...I realized something..I don't just like you as more than a friend..and after all that happened it only made me realize even more that..I need you." she is blushing with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. "Your very important to me..and its sad that it took me this long to realize that...I love you Ruby I really really do."

"Oh Weiss..." Ruby starts to say before she lunges at me pulling me into a deep kiss. One that gave that kiss we shared in front of my apartment look like a light peck.

My heart was beating out of my chest but I also felt somehow at peace. This just feels so right. She finally breaks the kiss and looks me straight in the eye."I love you too." We interlock our fingers. We were in our own little world. True I still wanted to get the one who did this to Ruby and we still a lot we had to deal with. In that moment though I didn't care. It was our moment and I wanted to make it last as long as I could.


	7. Chapter 6

"What proof do you have that Cardin was involved in this assault?" the officer asked now starting to get on my nerves.

"I told you we got into a fight and he all but swore he would get us back." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well we can talk to him but I'll be honest I am having a hard time believing that he did this." his partner said pissing me off.

"I am telling you he is the only one who could've done this!" I yell. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Well he has a spotless record." he says pushing the limits of my patience. "Not one instance of violence."

"That's only because his victims are to afraid to go to you!" this time it was Ruby yelling "They know you'll either just turn them away or accuse them of lying!"

"You might want to watch your tongue Ms. Rose." one of the Officers says clearly upset by the truth.

"Whatever I don't see any point in continuing, you're obviously not going to do anything." Ruby says looking away from them.

"Very well." he says bowing before walking out and signaling his partner to follow. "Have a nice day."

"Useless morons." I say grabbing a hold of Ruby's hand.

"I can't believe he is going to get away with it." She says shaking a bit probably out of anger.

"Don't worry he will get his." I say turning her head gently towards me. "One way or another he will I promise."

"If you say so Weiss." she says before laying back on her bed.

"Trust me I never go back on a promise." I say kissing her forehead.

"I trust you." she says smiling.

"Good." I say smiling back "Now why don't you get some rest." She hesitates at first. "Don't worry I am not going anywhere."

"Okay..I love you Weiss." she says closing her eyes.

"I love you too Ruby." I say pulling her blanket up over her and before long she is asleep.

Once I am sure she is out I leave a note telling her I will be back before tonight. I walk outside calling a taxi to take me to campus. Once there I start patrolling around trying to find that asshole.

"Weiss what are you doing here?" I hear a soft familiar voice ask. I turn around to see Velvet. "You don't have class today."

"I am looking for Cardin." I say looking around.

"Why are you looking for him?" she asked with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"That son of a bitch attacked Ruby last night." I say. "He hit her in the head so hard that she was unconscious until just a few hours ago not to mention the stab."

"He did what!?" she asks genuinely sounding angry. I didn't know Velvet could get angry. "That bastard!"

"She is mostly fine now though so don't worry." I say realizing I should have broken the news to her more sensitively. I was just frustrated by not being able to find that pile of garbage.

"That's good to hear at least." she says letting out a sigh. "Listen I know where you can find him."

"Where?!" I ask eager to give him whats coming to him.

"He is in business class right now." she says quietly. "Afterwards he usually goes to the basketball court to shoot hoops and the best part is he is usually alone."

"Thanks Velvet your the best." I say hugging her. "Don't worry I'll kick him in the teeth a few times just for you."

"That would be fantastic." she says giggling softly. "Make sure he pays for what he did to Ruby, no one deserves what he did to her much less someone as sweet as her."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that." I say curling my fingers into a fist. "He is gonna pay for hurting the one I love." I immediately run off towards the basketball court.

Ruby's POV -

I groggily sit up and stretch. "That was a nice nap." I think to myself yawning. I look around and notice Weiss isn't here. I see a note out of the corner of my eye resting on the bedside table. I pick up and see that it reads "Ruby don't worry I will be back before tonight I have some business to take care off, I love you." I lay it back down wondering what business she could be talking about.

"Hey sweetie." I turn to see my dad entering the room. "How are you feeling?"

"I could be better." I say only slightly honestly. "The cops aren't going to do anything."

"Son of a bitch." he says sounding very upset and collapsing into the chair next to my bed. "I thought this might happen, I have heard of the Winchesters and they have a lot of pull around here because of their god damn money."

"Don't worry about it daddy." I say putting my hand on his comfortingly. "I have pretty much gotten over it already thanks to Weiss."

"I have always liked that girl." he says half smiling. "As your father though I would love to just beat that boy into a pulp."

"Speaking of which...maybe we shouldn't tell Yang for now." I say nervously.

"Yeah..I hear you, we wouldn't want your big sister going to jail for murder." He says chuckling slightly. "Where did Weiss go anyway?"

"I'm not sure." I answer picking up the note. "She says she'll be back before tonight but she had some business to take care of."

"Oh I see." he says with a sly grin on his face.

"What?" I ask now curious.

"Oh don't worry I have a feeling you will find out." he says standing up. "Is there anything you need?"

"Actually if you wouldn't mind going to mine and Yang's apartment and getting my laptop I would really appreciate it." I say smiling.

"No problem I will just have to borrow your sister's key." He says kneeling down and kissing my cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too daddy." I say waving bye as he leaves the room. I was tempted to tell him about me and Weiss but I will wait till she is here too. I really do wonder where she is.

Weiss' POV-

I spend the nearly an hour waiting at the basketball court. I was beginning to think that maybe he wouldn't show up but finally I say his stupid mug walking in holding nothing but a basketball. It doesn't take long before he spots me and a look of anger spreads over his face.

"What the hell are you doing here bitch?" he says smirking probably at the noticeable anger on my face. "I heard about you and your little girlfriend, how is she by the way?" he asks smugly, adding an exaggerated shudder and gag at the word girlfriend.

"First nice to know your also a homophobe on top of being a racist prick." I say angrily. "Second you know damn well how she is doing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." he says smirking and shrugging.

"Thanks to you she was nearly put into a coma...I was so scared that she wouldn't wake up." I look down trying not to cry. "I had to watch helplessly not knowing if the woman I love would ever open her eyes again." I look up at him with the most intense death glare I could muster.

"Like a I give a damn." he says thrown back a bit. "Also way to play up the drama of your sick little experiment."

"Don't ever talk about mine and Ruby's relationship like that!" I yell running at him and landing a hard blow to his gut. I kick him in the face knocking him back onto the ground.

"I'm gonna tell my father!" He says sitting up and holding his face. "He'll have you thrown in jail if you lay another finger on me!"

"Shut up!" I yell kicking him in the side of the head knocking him back down. "You think I'm afraid of your father?" I step on his hand. "I am a Schnee I could just give my father a call and have him bankrupt your father with few mere words." I say bluffing and knowing full well my name means nothing anymore and even if it did I would never ask my father for help.

"What...do you want?" he asks sounding defeated.

"I want you to stay away from Ruby for starters." I say looking down at him. "I also want you to stay away from Velvet and all other Faunus, your buddies too so you better let them know."

"Fine." He groans angrily.

"Oh and if you or your buddies break my rules." I push my foot down harder on his hand. "Not only will I give my father a call but I will do a lot more than just give you a beating." he just yelps in pain. "Am I understood?"

"Yes..." he says in a barely audible tone.

"Yes what?" I ask moving my foot to his head and pushing it down. "and speak up."

"Yes ma'am" he says yelping again.

"Good now I have to get back to Ruby" I say starting to walk away. "almost forgot."

"What?" he says sitting up slightly before I kick him in the mouth.

"That was from Velvet." I respond turning around and heading towards the road and calling for a cab.

Ruby's POV-

I was just laying back and checking my email on my laptop and talking to my dad when I heard the door open and I turned to see that it was Weiss. "Hey Weiss!" I say a bit to loudly before I remember that I am in a hospital.

"Quiet dolt people are trying to sleep." she scolds me before taking her spot next to me on the other side of the bed.

"Sorry." I say nervously. "So where were you?"

"Lets just say that Cardin won't be a problem anymore." she says smirking.

"What did you do?" I ask concerned.

"I beat him senseless and used my name to bluff that I would ruin his family financially if he didn't leave you and the rest of his victims alone." she says firmly.

"Weiss...I am glad that Cardin got what was coming to him but...what if you had been hurt?" I ask trying not to sound angry because I wasn't just...worried I guess.

"I can handle myself Ruby besides Cardin could never take me in a fight." she responds confidently.

"Not a fair one no but what if he got the jump on you like he did me?!" I say kind of loudly. "What if he had a gun or something?!"

"Ruby.." she starts to say but I cut her off.

"You can't just go and do stuff like that on your own!" I yell tears forming a bit in my eyes. "Do you have any Idea how much it would kill me if you had been hurt or worse because you were defending me!" My dad gets up and leaves the room and there is a bit of a silence before she speaks up again.

"I'm sorry Ruby..I just couldn't stand letting him get away with everything he has done." she says looking down at the floor. "Especially what he did to you.."

"Weiss..." I say realizing I probably hurt her feelings a lot. "It's okay I'm not mad it's just...imagine how you felt when I got hurt."

"It felt like my heart had been ripped out...then it was just a prolonged numbness." she says looking up at me and I see she had started crying a bit.

"That's how I would feel if something had happened to you Weiss." I say putting my hand on her cheek. She puts her hand over mine.

"I'm sorry...I won't stop defending you but I won't be so rash about it next time." she says leaning forward and kissing me. I kiss her back before smiling.

"I guess that's the most I can ask for." I lay my arm down on the bed and Weiss holds my hand. Suddenly we hear a loud cough and we turn to see that my dad is standing in the doorway. Weiss face turns as red as I imagine mine is.

"So how long has this been going on?" dad asks.

"Um..." I start saying and I turn to look at Weiss. "Well we have been dating for a couple weeks now but we have had feelings for each other for years..we just didn't realize it until recently."

"Like she said.." Weiss says standing up. "..and I want you know that I love your daughter very much and promise that I would never hurt her." she says looking so nervous that she might faint. I can't help but smile at her. He scans her up and down and looks over at me before a big grin spreads across his face.

"Well how could I not approve after hearing that." he says.

"You're not surprised daddy?" I ask curiously.

"I am a little but to be honest I have always kind of had a feeling." he says standing across from Weiss and shaking her hand before hugging her. "Weiss I honestly couldn't think of someone better for Ruby to be with and as long as you make my little girl happy then you have my support."

"Thank you sir." she says hugging him back making me very happy. Weiss sits down next to me and I grab her hand.

"Well now that your girlfriend is here to look after you I have to get going, my flight is leaving in about 2 hours and I have to get to the airport early." he says leaning down and hugging me.

"Thanks for coming daddy" I say kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too sweetie." he says looking over at Weiss. "Bye Weiss take good care of my daughter."

"I will I promise." she says and I kiss her cheek causing her to blush. I can't help but giggle. With one last goodbye my dad walks out of the room leaving. Me and Weiss just sat and talked for a bit before night rolled around.

"Hey Weiss?" I ask starting to nod off.

"Yes Ruby?" she asks back and she starts tucking me in and laying her head on the bed next to me.

"What do you say when I get out tomorrow that we go on a date?" I say closing my eyes.

"That sounds great Ruby." she says yawning.

"Awesome...I Love you Weiss." I say slowly starting to fall asleep.

"I love you too Ruby." Before long I am out cold and dreaming about spending a day out with my Weiss.

The next morning I woke up slowly my eyes adjusting to the light coming from the window. I sit up stretching and yawning looking at the clock to see that it is almost noon.

"Hey sleepy head." I turn to see Weiss smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful." I smile back at her and lean over kissing her. She giggles lightly showing that side of her that only I know.

"The doctor says you can leave anytime you want." She says pulling up a bag. "Your sister brought your clothes."

"Remind me to give her a big hug later." I stand up taking off the gown I was wearing.

"Geez you dolt you could go do that in the bathroom." Weiss says covering her eyes.

"Its no big deal Weiss I don't care if you see my underwear." I say pulling my skirt on.

"Shut it." was her only response and I finish getting dressed.

"You can look now" I say chuckling.

"Let's just go get you checked out." We start to walk out of the room before we get cut off by a nurse with a wheel chair.

"Oh Miss Rose I see your leaving then I got here just in time." she says smiling.

"What do you mean?" I ask genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry but it's hospital policy for you to leave in a wheel chair." she says waiting for me to sit down.

"Oh of course." I say letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Just zip it and get in the chair so we can leave." Weiss says pushing me lightly towards it.

"Alright fine mom." I say sitting down in the chair.

"Alright lets get you checked out and on your way." the nurse says wheeling me off with Weiss following alongside. After what seemed like ages we finally checked out at the front desk and we were out the front door.

"Finally!" I took the first chance I had to jump out of the chair and run around in the fresh air.

"You really do act like a child sometimes." Weiss says smiling.

"Yeah yeah." I say to her before waving goodbye to the nurse. "Goodbye thanks for everything and tell the doctor I said thanks too."

"I will take care now." The nurse says turning around and heading back inside.

"So um would you mind if we went to my place for a bit before we head out on that date?" I ask.

"Not at all I was actually about to suggest the same thing." she says "It would give us both a chance to get properly cleaned up."

"Yeah." I say nodding. "I could really use a hot shower and besides I would really prefer to take White Rose on our date."

"You really love that bike don't you?" she asks trying to get us a cab.

"Not as much as I love you." I say unable to suppress a giggle at the sight of her face turning a light shade of pink. Finally a cab stops and we get in telling the driver where to take us. Before long we arrive at my apartment and hop out. Weiss pays the guy and we head inside. "It's so good to be home." I say twirling in place slightly. Then all of a sudden I hear a weird rustling coming from Yang's room.

Weiss' POV-

"I guess Yang is home." I say not to surprised before we hear what sounds like a moan and a loud bang coming from her room.

"What was that?" Ruby says sounding concerned and she moves rather quickly for her sisters room. I follow after curious myself. Once we reach her door and Ruby is about to open it I see what looks like a sock laying in front of the door under the door knob. Almost as if it had been hanging on the door knob. Then it hits me all at once and I try to stop Ruby from opening the door.

"Ruby wait!" I shout but it's to late the door is open and on the bed in front of us was a naked Yang and Neptune looking at us like deer caught in the headlights.

"Ruby...I didn't think you'd be home so soon.." Yang's manages to say before Ruby slams the door shut and runs to her room. I run after her to make sure she's okay. I see her sitting on her desk chair hiding her face in her hands probably out of embarrassment.

"Ruby?" I ask trying to get her attention. She looks up at me her face redder than I think I have ever seen it. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just could've gone my whole life without seeing that." she says nervously.

"I can't even imagine how embarrassing that must have been." I say pulling her over to the bed and sitting her down as I sit next to her. She doesn't say anything just lays her head on my shoulder which I really liked.

As we sit there I take a look around her room and realize just how messy it is. "Seriously Ruby you could at least try to clean up after yourself." I say half jokingly and start cleaning up. Ever since I was little I couldn't help but clean compulsively whenever I saw a mess.

I eventually reach her desk and see a picture of us and the gang from high-school. Jaune was making a stupid face, Yang and Neptune were getting all lovey dovey as usual, Blake was standing on the other side of Yang looking annoyed while Sun forces a smile onto her face, and right in the middle was me and Ruby. As was pretty common of me at the time I had a big scowl on my face and Ruby was hanging off me smiling in that cute way she always does.

I think I actually remember taking this picture it was about a year after me and Ruby became friends. I may have been scowling but on the inside I was smiling wider than ever because it was about that time that I realized what having friends especially one as amazing as Ruby was like. Before that other than Winter I felt so lonely and sad all the time. I honestly don't know where I would be if I hadn't met Ruby for all I know I would still be back home under my father's boot.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asks with a very curious tone to her voice.

"Yes Ruby?" I respond returning to my cleaning.

"Well um...I was kinda wondering if..if we..?" she struggles to ask making me kind of nervous about what she is going to ask me.

"Spit it out dolt." I say getting kind of impatient.

"I was just wondering if...we were ever going to do anything like that?" she asks turning red as I turn to face her.

"Pardon?" I ask wondering if I heard correctly.

"I'm sorry!" she yells bolting off the bed. "That was a really weird question wasn't it?!"

"No no it's fine" I start as I pull her over to me "you were just curious." I say wrapping my arms around her waist. She looks away slightly embarrassed. "Look...someday yes I imagine that we will...do things like that, but for now I think it's still a bit to early for us to talk about that."

"Yeah..you're right I'm sorry I guess seeing that just got me thinking." she says turning to face me.

"Eventually we'll be ready for that but" I pause to lay a passionate kiss on her lips "that should be enough for now."

"It is more than enough." she says smiling at me. "Anyway we should probably get cleaned up if we're still gonna go on that date you're the guest so you can use the shower first."

"I appreciate it..um if you don't mind could I borrow some clothes too I...kinda forgot that I don't have anything to change into?" I ask kind of embarrassed that I was could be so forgetful.

"Ah sure just take whatever." she says sitting at her computer.

"Thanks." I say grabbing some clothes out of her closet….seriously does this girl own any clothes that aren't red and black? I step into the bathroom turning the shower on. I still can't believe she asked me that. I know I acted like it didn't bother me but...it definitely had more of an effect than I let on. I can feel the heat rise to my face before I shake myself back into reality and get in the shower.

About an hour later Ruby and I are both ready to go. It felt really weird to be wearing Ruby's clothes especially her...unmentionables but I guess I can deal with it for today.

"You know you look really cute in red and black Weiss." Ruby says smiling at me.

"Shut it!" I say back. "Are you trying to say you don't find my normal color scheme cute?" I ask back a bit snarky.

"N-Not at all I guess I just find you cute in anything." she says nervously rubbing the back of her head. Why does she have to be so damn sweet.

"Alright then I guess it's fine." I say looking away slightly. "So where are we going?"

"Um hey Rubes..." we both turn to see Yang and Neptune standing there looking mortified. "I'm...really sorry you had to see that it's just I was feeling really anxious between you being in the hospital and my big fight on Monday so Neptune came over to keep me company and well...one thing led to another." she says nervously which was surprising by itself because I didn't think Yang could get nervous.

"Yeah I'm sorry too I figure that was probably the last thing you wanted to see." Neptune says.

"It's uh..its fine I understand we just need to have better rules for this sort of thing." Ruby responds nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Yeah we promise we'll be better with timing and communication from now on." Yang says letting out a nervous chuckle before returning to her usual self. "So where are you love birds going?"

"I just figured we would go to dinner and maybe a night time walk through the park after." Ruby says enthusiastically. I am actually surprised at her actually kind of romantic choices.

"You sure that's such a good idea after what happened last time?" Yang asks with a worried tone.

"Oh please I'm not gonna let anyone get the jump on me again and besides even if they did" she latches onto my arm "my Weissy would be there to protect me."

"Uh yeah of course I would." I say blushing slightly. It amazes me how quickly she got over the embarrassment of doing stuff like this.

"Alright well in that case have fun you two." Yang says giggling slightly.

"We will bye!" Ruby shouts and drags me out the door.

"Since when do you call me Weissy?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Just now isn't it cute?" she asks looking at me with that adorable smile of hers.

"Oh shut it dolt and get on the bike." I say to which she responds by hopping on White Rose. I hop on after her holding onto her tightly and nuzzling my face into her back.

Honestly I think I am starting to love this bike too. She takes off down the road until we eventually we reach a small restaurant just outside the city. It was a fairly nice place nothing fancy but that's fine since we weren't really dressed for fancy. We walked inside and the host showed us to our table handing us our menus.

"So um..did I make a good choice?" Ruby asks obviously searching for approval.

"You did fine Ruby" I say suppressing a chuckle. "besides no matter where we ended up I would have loved it just because I was with you." This causes her face to light up. I love that I can have that effect on her. Eventually we hear a familiar male voice ask us a question.

"What'll it be ladies?" we both look up to see the smirking face of Sun. Ruby immediately jumps up to hug him.

"Sun what are you doing here we thought you moved away with your parents?" Ruby asks excitedly.

"Yeah I did but I moved back recently like last week recently I just haven't gotten around to visiting everyone." he says looking kind of apologetic.

"Wait how did you get a job so fast?" I ask genuinely curious.

"Oh my Uncle owns this restaurant and he promised me a job if I decided to move back." he explains.

"That's why I was do drawn to this place!" Ruby shouts a little louder than she probably should."You used to invite us here for dinner sometimes I can't believe I forgot that." I signal her to sit down and calm herself which she thankfully understands. "Why did you decide to move back?" she asks.

"Well three reasons first I decided I wanted to go to college here." he says.

"That's awesome maybe we will have classes together!" Ruby exclaims excitedly.

"That's another huge reason" he exclaims leaning down and pulling me and Ruby into a hug. "I missed the old gang so much I was beyond bummed all the time." I pull out the hug not because I hated it or anything but because it was fairly embarrassing. Ruby had no such problems as is expected of her.

"What's the other reason?" Ruby asks.

"Well...um because of Blake." he says blushing which is really uncommon for him "She and I have been talking a lot recently over the phone about how much we missed hanging out and seeing each other all the time and let's just say that... we're together now."

"Congratulations!" Ruby says grinning.

"Thanks Rubes." Sun says chuckling. "We decided to move in together next week."

"Well it's about time you have been fawning over her for ages." I say jokingly.

"Hey you're one to talk." he says smirking. "Are you two finally dating or what?"

"For your information yes." I say confidently.

"For real?" he says looking genuinely surprised.

"What did you think we were here for?" I ask annoyed.

"I thought you guys were just hanging out or something." he says "Damn that means I owe Neptune 20$."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Neptune bet me that you would get together before your thirties and I said you would never have the guts." he says bluntly.

"Well we're together now so how about you just do your job banana boy!" I shout getting pretty annoyed.

"Alright alright what'll it be?" he says getting ready to wright down our orders and laughing slightly.

Eventually we get our food and it was actually pretty good. We just sat there talking about work and school. It was a genuinely fun time. After we eat Ruby pays despite my objections, we say goodbye to Sun and we are off for the park. We actually get there right when the Moon is starting to rise and I'm actually glad that the park is lit otherwise it might be kind of hard to see where we were going. We walk for awhile holding hands and just kind of enjoying each other's company before Ruby decides to speak up.

"It was kind of surreal seeing Sun again." she says taking a seat on a nearby bench and looking up at the sky. "I know that the old days weren't that long ago but they seem like forever ago and seeing him again just really hammered in for me...how much I missed those days."

"I know what you mean It's been over a year since we left high-school and...the gang has never really been the same since..especially mean and you." I say leaning into her.

"Yeah until recently I never really realized just how badly I wished we could go back to those days." she says slowly draping her arm over me.

"Well at least it seems like everyone is starting to come back home...who knows for how long though..eventually everyone will have to go there separate ways again." I say saddened by the thought.

"True but if seeing everyone again recently has taught me something it's that we will always be friends no matter where we are." Ruby says pulling me closer.

"Yeah that's true it's just sad to have to say goodbye." I say laying my head on Ruby's shoulder. "Ruby do you ever worry about what will happen to… well us, in the future?"

"Sometimes but I know whatever life throws at us we can take it." she says confidently.

"I just worry about any adversities you will have to face being with me." I say honestly. "It's been pretty smooth sailing so far but our love isn't exactly considered...normal."

"Well for what it's worth..I promise that no matter where life takes us I will always be there for you Weiss." Ruby says causing a warm feeling to rise in my chest and I can't help but smile. "I don't care what the world thinks honestly as much as I love my sister I wouldn't even care if SHE disapproved." I actually start to choke up and feel tears start to rise to my eyes. "Weiss I may have only realized it very recently but I love you...and I am not about to give you up no matter what." I look up at her and turn her to face me so I can plant a very emotion filled kiss on her lips. After awhile our lips finally part and I look her right in the eyes.

"You have no idea what it means to me for you to say that." I say fighting back tears. "I love you so much Ruby."

"I love you too Weiss." she says paying me back with a kiss of her own and this one was filled with so much passion.

I part my lips inviting her in and for the first time we were making out. It was one of the most amazing sensations I had ever felt. True we didn't really know what we were doing since neither one of us had ever made out before but I didn't care, I was so happy in that moment and felt so close to Ruby that to me it was perfect. Honestly it felt so good that I almost forgot where we were but once I remember I slowly pulled away. Ruby looked slightly disappointed at first but understood when I explained that I'd rather take this somewhere slightly more...private.

We walked back to her bike and rode to my place. Once there we walked inside and went back to my room. Once there we continued where we left off. Before long I felt Ruby's hands start to move toward my chest and she looked to me for approval. I thought about it for a second, I know I said earlier today that we should wait for this kind of thing but right now I was so filled with emotion that I didn't care and I gave her a nod to let her know it was okay. That one small gesture gave way for one of the most intense and passionate nights of my life.


	8. Chapter 7

Ruby's POV-

I am aggravatingly stirred from my sleep by a beam of sunlight breaking through my window curtains and onto my face. I sit up stretching and yawning before looking around and realizing that this is not my room. I start to wonder where I am and then a hear a tired groan next to me and I look over to see an entirely naked Weiss.

That's when I remember exactly where I was and what happened last night. The thought of it kinda of makes me blush I mean it was my first time and it was so spontaneous. I lean over and place a kiss on her cheek before I get up and start putting my clothes on. As I am slipping into my pants I hear a grumbling sound and turn to see Weiss slowly sitting up. She still has a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Morning beautiful." I say chuckling. She turns to look at me and judging by her expression this whole thing is taking a second to fully register with her too.

"Just so I am completely sure I didn't just dream it up..did we-?" she starts to ask before I cut her off.

"Have sex?" she nods. "Yes absolutely."

"Okay at least I know that was real." she says getting up all inhibitions about us being naked in-front of each other apparently gone. She starts slipping her clothes back on as well.

"So um how do you feel about it?" I ask sitting down on the bed.

"What do you mean?" she asks slipping into her shirt.

"I mean how do you feel about us..going all the way?" I ask and she turns to look at me.

"I am not sure exactly." she says and sits down next to me. "I mean it was...amazing for sure."

"Y-yeah it was." I say blushing slightly.

"I don't know, do you think we were ready for that?" she asks.

"I'm not sure but..I feel like we were." I say. "Like it feels..right, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah..Yeah I know what you mean" she says kissing my cheek. "and I agree I know I had said yesterday we should wait..but even though we only started dating recently we have actually felt this way about each other for a really long time and maybe..this was inevitable."

"So we're in agreement then?" I ask. "That was a good thing?"

"Yes it was a very good thing." she says smiling at me and kissing me on the cheek. "So do you think maybe we should get you home before Yang has a heart attack?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." I say realizing that she must be worried. "I mean personally I could stay here forever but I should probably let her know I am not dead."

"Could you really?" she asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Could I what?" I ask

"Stay here forever." she clarifies.

"Well yeah I like it here a lot it's very cozy and besides that you're here." I say smiling at her. "Why do you ask?" she looks like she was about to answer but then shakes her head.

"Never mind we really should go." she says grabbing her phone off her desk and heading out the door. I follow behind her closely and wonder what that was all about. We both hop on White Rose and ride back towards my place. I couldn't help but notice Weiss was squeezing me a bit harder than usual.

Once there we both hop off and head inside. Immediately after we get inside I am glomped to the ground by Yang.

"Where were you?!" she shouts and hugs me so tight I can barely breathe. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"I'm really sorry sis." I say hugging her back. "Things just got a little...crazy last night but I'm fine I was just at Weiss' place." she lets go of me and looks back and forth between me and Weiss.

"What were you guys doing that I couldn't at least get a call?" she asks agitated. Neither of us really wanted to answer and we both kinda looked away. "You didn't." she says obviously figuring it out on her own. She stands up and looks at Weiss as if she is waiting for an answer.

"W-We did." Weiss answers managing to at least look Yang in the eye, she never ceases to amaze me.

"Okay then.." Yang says kind of surprising us. "How would you like to die?" she asks in a scarily sweet tone. I immediately jump up in-front of Weiss shielding her.

"Woah sis calm down." I say trying to get her to relax.

"Ruby please move I have to destroy the little sister fucker behind you." she says with that same unnerving tone.

"Look it just sort of happened okay." I say refusing to move. "We were in the park and things got really intimate...and before we knew it we were at her place." This didn't seem to defuse her at all. "You had to know this was coming eventually I'm not a baby anymore." That seemed to strike a chord.

"I know your not a baby anymore but...I'm not ready for you to be THAT grown up yet." she says now looking more sad than angry.

"Yeah well I am." I say confidently. "I love Weiss very much and..I'm happy she was my first." I feel Weiss put her hand on my shoulder and she pulls me back slightly so she can step in-front of me.

"Yang I know that you care about Ruby a lot." she says and Yang gives her a stern look. "I have known you both for years and I know that...for most of her life you had to be like a mom and a big sister to her and I know that's made you very protective of her." Yang doesn't interrupt but gives the signal to go on. " I know all that but..I would NEVER do anything to hurt Ruby, I love her and want to protect her too." Yang looks back and forth between us for a few minutes before letting out a long sigh.

"Okay okay fine." she says and point a finger at Weiss. "but if you EVER go back on that me and you are going to have a problem, got it?"

"I won't so you have nothing to worry about." she says back.

"I'm gonna hold you to that." she says and walks over to the couch and collapsing down onto it exhaustively.

"Thanks Yang." I say walking over and kissing her on the head before dragging Weiss back to my room.

Weiss' POV-

Ruby drags me back to her room and I breathe a sigh of relief that we were able to avoid that potentially painful situation. I mean that both literally and figuratively.

"Well..that went well." Ruby says collapsing onto her bed.

"Honestly the fact that I still have all my teeth is a victory for me." I say only half jokingly and Ruby lets out a soft laugh in response. I lay on the bed next to her and we both just lay there looking up at the ceiling. Suddenly my phone starts ringing and I pull it out of my pocket to see that it's Winter calling me. I answer out of curiosity as to why she would suddenly be calling me during day when she would normally be working.

"Hey Winter what's up?" I ask.

"Is that Winter?!" Ruby asks excitedly bouncing up and down. "Tell her I said hi!"

"My dolt of a girlfriend says hi." I say rolling my eyes and smirking at her antics.

"Um you can tell her I said hi but this is a serious call." she says with a slightly frantic tone.

"What is it?" I ask sitting up her tone worrying me.

"Weiss...Father got a call from the Winchesters." she says.

"Damn." I whisper biting my lip slightly out of frustration. I was hoping that idiot wouldn't be smart enough to think of that.

"He backed your story but only because he didn't want people to get wind of a Schnee being thrown in jail for assault." she says bitterly. "He is furious about you using his name though."

"Figures, appearances are all he has ever cared about" I say relieved that I won't have any legal issues to deal with but angry because now I am gonna have to deal with my father. "and of course he is." Ruby is now on her knees behind me on the bed and has her hand resting on my shoulder in a comforting manner. Honestly I would be far more furious if it wasn't for Ruby's presence soothing me.

"He wants you to make a trip up the manor so he can 'speak' to you." she says putting obvious air quotes around the word speak.

"I guess I have no choice if I want avoid dealing with the authorities." I say letting out an annoyed groan.

"I'll come get you in a few days to drive you up here." she says. "It's way to far for you to take a cab."

"Thanks sis I wish I could be seeing you again under better circumstances." I say at least looking forward to seeing her.

"Me too but it'll still be great to see you again oh and Ruby can come to if she wants." she says.

"I'll talk to her about it later." I say. "Love you sis bye."

"Love you too see you in a few days." she says and we both hang up. I turn to tell Ruby about it.

"No need to explain I got the gist of it." she says hugging me. "I'm sorry this all happened because you stuck up for me."

"Oh hush you dolt, you have nothing to apologize for." I say breaking the hug and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I wanted to do that okay so anything bad that happens is entirely on me." I collapse back onto the bed putting my arm over my eyes.

"Well whatever happens I'm here for you." she says laying next to me and cuddling into my side.

"Thank you Ruby." I say cuddling with her as well. "I just can't believe that man, after everything he has done to me and he can't act like a father at least once." I put my hand over my scar and think about telling ruby how I got it. If I can talk to anyone about it, it would be her. "Would you like to know how I got this?"

"Are you sure?" she asks looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yes I'm sure." I take a deep breath and look back up at the ceiling. "It was when I was young girl, I was on a business trip with my father and we were in the car on the way to a meeting." I say looking back at Ruby to gauge her reaction. I can't really tell what she is feeling but she is definitely listening intently. "He only really used to bring us along so he could act like the perfect husband and father of the perfect family." I say unable to hold back a chuckle at the idea.

Then the memory of what happened floods back into my mind and I feel like I have to fight back tears. "Suddenly our car was attacked by a group of radical Faunus who wanted us dead for my father's cruel treatment of the Faunus, they killed the security detail that was with us and pulled us out of the car lining us up on our knees near the road." I start shivering unsure if I will even be able to continue. Then I feel the soft touche of Ruby's hand in mine and she gives my hand a gentle squeeze.

"I tried to run and one of them took a slice at me with a knife cutting my face." I reach up with my other hand and touch my scar. "My mother ran to try and protect me from him because he was about to finish the job and...and..." I can feel tears begin to flow down my face and I'm trembling. "they killed her...they killed her right in-front of me, they slit her throat." I would have lost all composer then and there if Ruby wasn't next to me comforting me.

I barely manage to continue in between sobs. "That's why I have those night terrors..that's why I was so closed off from people because I have hated myself ever since...If I hadn't tried to run she wouldn't of tried to protect me and maybe she would still be here."

"Weiss..you can't blame yourself for that you were just a scared child and your mom protected you because she loved you, she wouldn't want you to blame yourself." she says noticeably crying herself. She hold me close to her resting my head on her chest trying her best to comfort me. Eventually I calm down enough that I am able to keep from sobbing at least.

"Before they could kill the rest of us the security forces back up showed up and rescued us." I say sniffling. "I was rushed to the hospital and luckily I didn't lose the eye...my dad came into my room the next day and instead of being there for me like a good father would he told me that I was a foolish brat and I brought it on myself." I say with as much hate as I could muster.

"What a bastard...how can a human being be so cruel?" Ruby asks stroking my hair.

"He's not human...he's a monster." I say holding onto Ruby tighter. "If it weren't for Winter I probably would've killed myself long ago...I felt so little happiness for most of my childhood and I thought I never would again." I pull back slightly and look Ruby in the eye. "That is until I met you...you made me feel happiness again, you gave me a reason to live again." I say placing a soft kiss on her lips. She kisses me back.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Weiss...I mean yeah I lost my mom when I was young too and it was devastating but...I at least had a supportive family and friends to help keep me going, I don't know if I would have had the same strength that you had to keep going like that." she says in a somber tone.

"I'm sorry, I forgot that you lost your mother too.." I say as sympathetically as I can.

"It's okay I am glad that you opened up to me, I'm sad that you went through that but I am happy you trusted me enough to tell me." she says with a soothing softness to her voice. Then I am reminded of what I was about to ask Ruby before we left my apartment.

"Ruby?" I ask.

"Yes?" she responds.

"Would you move into my apartment with me?" I ask tensing up afraid she might say no.

"You mean like permanently?" she asks sounding kind of surprised.

"It's okay if you don't want to...it's just I get kind of sad at night because your not there and I hate waking up alone when the night terrors wake me." she doesn't respond at first. "Like I said it's okay if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding?" she asks pulling me into a tight hug followed by a deep kiss. "Of course I will!"

"Really?" I say my heart starting to flutter.

"Well duh I'd love to live with you." she says smiling sweetly at me.

"Thank you so much Ruby." I smile back at her realizing all over again why I love this girl. Even when I am at my lowest she somehow manages to lift me out of my sadness and make me happy. We just took a huge step in our relationship and I know the road ahead might get pretty rough for us but in this moment I am so happy and truly believe that together me and Ruby will be able to face them head on and even win.

(Two Days Later)

Ruby's POV -

I wipe the sweat from my forehead as I finish packing the last box and glance around my soon to be old room. Everything is now packed inside boxes and bags. It's not as bad as when I left my first room behind when me and Yang moved out of our old house but I start to get a little sad thinking about leaving this place.

True I shared the place with Yang but this apartment was my first adult home and that kinda causes an attachment. Then I think about living with Weiss and sleeping in the same bed and all that mushy sadness is instantly replaced with nervous excitement. It's been a couple days since Weiss asked me to move in and I would be lying if I said I didn't worry slightly for a bit that we were moving to fast, but I think we are ready for this step. I am sure everything will work out. I plop down on my bed one last time.

I still can't believe the day has come, after today me and Weiss will officially be living together every time that thought enters my mind I get all giddy. After awhile I hear a horn from outside and realize that it must be Yang, Neptune, Blake, and Weiss with the moving truck. Me and Weiss decided to ask for extra help because we were already kinda tired from work that morning.

Jaune and Pyrhha couldn't help because they had class today. Ren and Nora had plans and Penny lives to far away. Sun would help us move my stuff into Weiss' place later since he had to work later than the rest of us. Well I guess it'll be our place now I think to myself as I run out the door to greet them. "Hey guys!" I shout as I run down the stairs and straight into Weiss so I can give her a big hug.

"What's that all about?" she asks.

"No reason just felt like it." I reply grinning.

"Not like I mind or anything." she says blushing at the fact that everyone is giggling at us. "Did you get all your stuff packed dolt?"

"Yep everything is all set to move." I pronounce proudly and jokingly saluting. "Hey Blake thanks for the help, we'll be sure to help you move into Sun's place next." I say winking and causing her to blush slightly.

"No need to thank me, I mean it's the least I could do." she says smiling.

"Hey where's my thanks?" Neptune asks pretending to be upset.

"I'm sure you'll get a nice 'thank you' from Yang later." Weiss says smirking at them. Neptune looks embarrassed but Yang just winks at her.

"You bet, your welcome to watch if you want." she says causing Weiss to light up like a neon sign and push me inside.

"Let's just get this over with okay!" she shouts and everyone laughs.

It takes us about an hour or so to get everything in the truck. I don't have that much stuff I mean the heaviest things we had to move were my desk and dresser. It just took a bit longer because we were having so much fun just joking around and generally acting like idiots. It felt like the good old days. More than once I could've sworn I saw Yang start to tear up and I know I hear a sniffle or two.

I guess she really didn't expect me to take a such a huge step so soon but I'm sure she'll be okay. Besides she already invited Neptune to move in and as soon as the lease runs out on his apartment he is going to. I know he'll take care of her. Once we have everything packed Yang, Neptune and Blake get in the truck and start heading for Mine and Weiss' place. Weiss and I just hop on White Rose to head on over.

Sun was there waiting for us by the time we got there. He greeted Blake using his pet name for her 'Kitty' to which she responded by slugging him in the arm. She wasn't to used to public displays of affection though I did see her sneak a quick kiss on his cheek which made me smile. She deserves to have someone that will make her happy.

We were a bit quicker about getting the stuff off the truck and into the apartment mostly because it was starting to get a tad late. We decided to set my desk up in the living room since there wasn't much room for it in Weiss'...our room. Especially after we put my dresser in there. Weiss and I decided we could handle the unpacking and thanked everyone for their help. Blake and Sun left in his car. Neptune went to wait in the truck and Weiss decided to start unpacking stuff back in our room. I guess they wanted to give me and Yang a minute alone. Which I appreciate greatly.

"So I guess this is it...my baby sister is all grown up and moving in with her girlfriend." she says obviously putting on a smile.

"Thank you for being so understanding Yang..I couldn't ask for a better big sister." I say hugging her.

"I guess I was even less ready than I thought for this." she says and I hear her start to cry softly.

"Just remember...no matter how grown up I am you will always be my big sister" I say breaking the hug and wiping a tear from her face. "and I will always be your baby sister." She plasters a big grin on her face and wipes away her tears with her arm.

"Damn straight and don't you forget it." she says giving me a thumbs up. "Well I think I've kept Neptune waiting long enough..bye Rubes I love you."

"I love you too." I say and wave goodbye as she walks out closing the door.

Weiss' POV -

I am almost done unpacking Ruby's clothes and various other belongings, once I am done in here the only thing to unpack is her computer in the living room. I am in the middle of unpacking the last box into her bottom drawer when she walks in.

"How did it go?" I ask not looking up from the box.

"Pretty good actually." she says kneeling behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck causing me to smile. I love when she does things like this it gives me such a warm feeling inside. "Thank you for giving us that moment alone I think me and her really needed that."

"It's no problem I understand this must be hard on her, I can imagine it wasn't to easy on you either." I say as I finish up unpacking that last box.

"Eh it was a little hard to say goodbye to that apartment but" she leans forward and kisses my cheek. "there's no way I could turn down having you all to myself all the time." I smile and turn to face her.

"I may not have shown it much today, since I am not good at showing my affections in-front of a bunch of people but...I am really really happy you're here Ruby I mean it." I say and kiss her.

"I know Weiss and I'm really happy to be here." she says smiling and standing up. "Well I better go unpack my computer really quick and then if you don't mind I'm gonna use the shower."

"I don't mind I was just gonna take my shower in the morning anyway." I say and she walks off. I walk over to the bed and collapse onto it. Today was really exhausting but it was completely worth it. I can't believe it sometimes. That dorky girl who bumped into me in the hall all those years ago is now not only my girlfriend but we are now living together. It just goes to show how much things can change. After awhile I slowly nod off.

I have no idea how long I was asleep but when I wake up it is pitch black in the room so it must be pretty late. I want to just go back to sleep but I need to use the restroom. I start to get up but I realize that something is holding onto my arm and I hear a tired groaning next to me. I look beside me to see a sleeping Ruby holding tightly to my arm. Under any other circumstance I would find this adorable...who am I kidding I still do but I have to get up. I pry her arm off of me and she flips onto her back. At first I am relieved but then I take a second glance at Ruby and more specifically her pajamas. She is wearing a tank-top top that she...clearly had outgrown and a pair of tight short shorts. To say that it it was enticing would be an understatement.

I suddenly forgot why I had to get up and am mesmerized by her. I mean yeah Ruby was cute, beautiful even but...there is no denying that she has a really good body too. She was tight and firm in all the right places and lets just say puberty had been far more kind to her than me in terms of...size. I decide to run to the bathroom real quick and splash some cold water in my face to calm down. I will really have to learn to control myself I mean she is going to be here every night from now on. I remember why I got up in the first place and use the restroom before returning to bed and laying next to Ruby. I pull the covers over me and her cuddling into her getting a warm feeling all over. It may take some getting used to but I wouldn't trade this for anything, I smile and kiss her doesn't take long for me to fall asleep again.

The next morning I wake up slightly agitated because I was having a..very nice dream and it was interrupted just when I was getting to the good part. I sit up stretching and suddenly it hits me. I didn't have any nightmares. In fact I actually had a really nice dream and I felt more rested than I had in years. I am actually quite shocked but it is a good shocked. Suddenly the smells of breakfast assaults my nostrils and being actually quite hungry I jump out of bed and run into the living room. When I get there what I see almost kills me. I see Ruby at the stove cooking breakfast in her pajamas and wearing my apron. The adorable levels on display were almost to much to bear.

"Oh morning Weiss" she says beaming at me. "I hope your hungry."

"Um...y-yeah I am thanks Ruby." I say sitting at the table. Ruby places some food in front of me. It is pretty standard. A few pancakes with a side of bacon but it looks really good. I start eating and as soon as the food hits my mouth I realize the look of the food didn't prepare me for how delicious it really was. I immediately tear into it forgetting how much of a slob I must look like.

"Well I am glad you enjoy it." Ruby says letting out a soft giggle. That brought me back to reality and I grew slightly embarrassed.

"Sh-shut it dolt." I say likely blushing. "How did you learn to cook so well?"

"I don't really see my cooking as anything special." she says smiling. "Yang taught me you should see her cooking."

"Well" I start to say as I take my last bite of food. "I think your food is amazing and something tells me..that even if Yang's food was better I would prefer yours."

"Thanks Weissy." she says sitting at the table getting ready to eat her food.

"Your welcome dolt." I say getting up and kissing her on the cheek before heading back to the restroom. "Well I am going to take my shower, Winter should be here in a few hours so try to be ready by then."

"Yes dear!" she jokingly shouts at me down the hall. I really love that girl but she really loves messing with me. It takes about an hour for me to get showered and dressed. I walk back out into the living room to see Ruby on her computer luckily fully dressed.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I plop down on the couch.

"Emailing all my professors to tell them I won't be able to come in to class today." she says. "Shouldn't you be doing that?"

"No need, I am more than certain my father already arranged for me to be out of work and school today." I say flipping the TV on.

"If he wasn't such a prick I would be impressed." she says without looking away from the computer. I actually can't help but chuckle at that comment. Eventually she stretched and practically leaps from her desk to the couch, scooting up close and cuddling into my side.

"Are you anxious?" she asks laying her head on my shoulder.

"A little bit I guess." I respond draping my arm over her shoulders. "I guess part of me was hoping I would never have to see him again but I should've known that wouldn't happen."

"Well I will be right there with you the whole way so you won't be facing him alone." she says holding my other hand.

"I would really prefer that you not be there when I speak to him...as much of an asshole as he is I know he at least wouldn't have me intentionally harmed but you...It scares me what he might do." I say honestly.

"Yeah well I don't care." she says gripping my hand slightly. "I made my decision to stand by you Weiss and that includes the hard times" she leans up kissing my cheek. "and there's nothing you can say that will change my mind." She is so stubborn but..I'd be lying if I said it wasn't one of the things I love about her.

"Thank you Ruby, I..don't think I would have the courage to do this if it weren't for you." I say to her smiling slightly.

"Don't mention it that's why I'm here." she says smiling wide at me. "Well that and this." she flips on top of me straddling my lap and plants a very deep kiss on my lips. When she finally pulls back, mostly because we were both out of breath, she winks at me before getting up and strolling into the kitchen. Damn that girl she's not getting away with that. Before she can even make it to the kitchen I grab her wrist and drag her back to the bedroom refusing to make eye contact the whole way.

"Woah Weiss wh-what are you doing?" she asks kind of surprised.

"Shut it you absolute dolt." I say closing the door behind us and paying her back ten fold.

When we finally emerge from the bedroom our clothes are slightly disheveled and our hair is messed up. We are both blushing slightly and Ruby in particular looks as if she hasn't totally recovered yet. We walk into the living room to the sound of a loud coughing sound and we look up to see there, in the doorway, is my big sister Winter with a sly grin on her face.

"I am not interrupting anything am I?" she asks chuckling. I am embarrassed for her to see me like this but I am more happy to see her. I run to hug her almost knocking her over.

"I missed you so much sis." I say hugging as tight as I can.

"I missed you too but your crushing me." she says gasping for air.

"Oh sorry!" I say letting go.

"Well well" she says looking between me and Ruby. "looks like my little sister went and grew up while she was away."

"Hey Winter, long time no see." Ruby says waving at Winter.

"It certainly has, I just wish we were meeting again under better circumstances." Winter says hugging Ruby.

"Yeah me too, we really need to hang out when there isn't so much stress and anxiety involved." Ruby says half jokingly in an attempt to lighten the mood, it works kind of.

"We will for sure but for now are you guys ready to go?" she asks.

"Yeah we've been ready for awhile." I say as me and Ruby grab our overnight bags.

"Alright then let's go, wouldn't want to keep his majesty waiting to long." Winter says sarcastically. We head out and hop into her car. She still has the same one she had when I was in high-school which I'm sure out father didn't like to much but I was kind of happy to see it again. Once we were all secured and ready to go we took of down the road. I tried to enjoy the trip as much as I could with my sister and Ruby because I knew at the end of this road a battle was waiting for me and it was a battle I HAD to win.


	9. Chapter 8

For the first time in over a year I woke up in my old room. We got there pretty late last night so we just went to our rooms to get some shut eye. Ruby was offered the guest room but to my relief and honestly no surprise she opted to sleep with me in my old room.

This is the one place in this remnant forsaken mansion I remember fondly because it's where me and Winter would play as kids. She'd sneak into my room at night so we wouldn't get caught performing the forbidden act of 'behaving childishly'. I slowly crawl out of bed not really wanting to deal with the inevitable of facing my father later today but knowing I have to.

I look to the other side of the bed expecting to see Ruby but when she wasn't there I half panicked for a second but then I hear the faint sound of water running from my bathroom and the soothing sound of her voice humming and I calm down. She comes out of the bathroom fully dressed and using a towel to finish drying her hair.

"Oh hey Weiss how you feeling?" she asks sitting down next to me.

"Not to great." I answer honestly. "I really...REALLY am not looking forward to my little 'chat' with my father."

"I know but remember I will be right there with you." she says kissing my cheek and getting up to grab a brush running it through her hair.

"Trust me I know, if it weren't for that I don't think I'd be able to face him." I say getting up reluctantly and heading for the bathroom to get cleaned up myself.

Once I am all washed and dressed I went to Winter's room with Ruby to let her know I was ready, for lack of a better word, to speak to our father. She suggested it might be a good idea to dress more formal but there was no way I could stomach getting all dressed up for him. She lead us to his office which I had only been in a few time as a child and never for anything good. Before going in she stops and turns to Ruby.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wait out here Ruby?" she asks sounding almost as concerned for Ruby as I was.

"Thanks but no thanks." she says grabbing my hand. "I appreciate your concern but me and Weiss are in this together."

"As you wish." Winter says giving a worried smile and hugging us both. "Good luck you two."

She turns and reluctantly opens the doors to my father's office and as I remember it looks more like a fancy condo than an office.

"Father, Weiss and her friend are here." she says stone faced as she can.

"Very good" I hear a gruff yet crackly voice say from behind a big chair. "leave us."

"Very well." Winter says before turning around and giving one last look of worried encouragement as she walks out the door closing it.

Ruby's POV -

The chair turns slowly to reveal a young looking and toned man. He didn't appear to be very old despite having to be at least in his late thirties. He had snow white hair like Weiss but smoothed back. He also had a goatee and wore exceedingly fancy clothes. His eyes looked cold and distant almost like Weiss' were the day I met her only his were far worse. They were almost terrifying.

"Weiss how good to see you." he says with a fair bit of venom. "How have you been since you abandoned your privileged life and promising singing career to go to some shabby college."

"Better than I ever could have hoped to be." Weiss says entirely stone faced.

"You know I always regretted letting you go to that high-school ever since you have been nothing but defiant." he says staring daggers at Weiss and Me.

"Well let's just say that place made me realize I could actually be happy and I wasn't going to let you ruin it like you did everything else in my life." Weiss said back to him her anger starting to show through on her face slightly.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" he says standing up and actually raising his voice. "Have you forgotten that you used my name to get your delinquent hide out of trouble, that is something I cannot abide and unless you do as I say I will give a call right now."

"No father I haven't forgotten but I did what I had to so I could protect someone I cared about" Weiss says unflinching. "and what exactly do you want from me?"

"Excuses as usual and what I want from you my dear daughter is obedience." he says sitting back down.

"Could you be more specific?" she says sounding just annoyed.

"Gladly." he says smirking and moving a stack of papers to the edge of his desk. "You will sign this contract and I will forget all your transgressions like the forgiving father I am." Weiss' hands began to ball into fists. I gently place my hand on hers and appears to calm down.

"The terms of the contract state that you will drop out of college and begin your singing career again, that you will move back home, that you will never misbehave again and that you will sever all ties with those degenerates you call friends" he glances over at me. "including your little experiment over there."

"You can't be serious?" she says looking at him almost stunned. "Haven't you done enough to mess with my life?"

"You either sign it or I call." he says holding out a pen.

Weiss looks over to me with a sad look in her eyes. I can't believe he is doing this to her, trying to make her choose between her friends, her new life, and possible jail. He really is a scummy bastard.

I was about to reach out for Weiss to try and comfort her when she did something I didn't see coming she began walking to his desk. She couldn't be could she? There is no way she would give up everything we had...but then again how could I be so selfish as to expect her to possibly be thrown in jail for me. I actually felt like my heart was beginning to break and tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Fuck you." was all I hear Weiss say and I looked up in shock to see her slapping her father. She then tears up the contract and throws it in his face.

"H-How dare you-!" he begins to shout before Weiss cuts him off.

"How dare me!?" she shouts louder than I think I have ever heard her shout. "All my life you have treated me like nothing but a worthless burden like I was dragging you down...you have never been there for me or acted like a real father and yet you expect me to respect you...you have done so much to fuck up my life!" Weiss shouts venting what I imagine is emotion that has been building for years.

"You never let me have any friends, you wouldn't even let me and Winter have fun we had to sneak around to just so we could act like real sisters, you beat me whenever I messed up or stepped a toe out of line, you weren't there for me when I needed a father most, when mommy died and worse you made me feel like it was my fault for years!" she is crying now.

"I woke with night terrors for years, and now your trying to take me away from the happiest life I have ever known, from my friends, from my job, from my school, and most of all the love of my life who you actually dared to insult by calling her an 'experiment'!"

To say her father was stunned would be putting it lightly. He just stared at her like he had never been talked to like this before. I felt happy for her that she managed to get this all out. My heart also fluttered that she was defending my honor and calling me the love of her life. She turned around and stormed out of the room grabbing my hand pulling me along with her.

"Goodbye forever father" she said before closing the doors behind us. Once we were out of there Winter walked up us worried.

"Weiss how'd it go?" she asked and when Weiss didn't respond she glanced at me.

"Weiss are you okay?" I ask and after a few more moments of silence she starts crying. At first I start to worry until I see a big smile grace her lips. She clings onto me and Winter crying even heavier but she doesn't stop smiling.

"I have always wanted to do that." she says between sniffles confirming that all that emotion she just let out in there had been building up for her whole life. Once she calms down we inform Winter of what went down and while she was worried she was always happy for Weiss. Winter drove us home that night and Weiss was so exhausted that she fell asleep in the car ride home.

I carried her inside thanking Winter for the ride and promising to take care of Weiss. Once inside I laid her down on our bed, laying down next to her. It wasn't long before I was out too. I was worried about what may happen to her but in that moment I wanted to just let her rest and be happy that she was finally able to let out all that pent up anger and hate she had been carrying all these years. I kissed her on the forehead and it wasn't long before I was out like a light too.

Weiss' POV -

The next day me and Ruby immediately got ready for work since I had a stop to make beforehand. I was excited to get back to our lives and whatever my father threw at us I was determined to deal with it and not let it ruin what I had built here. We rode on White Rose and like I planned Ruby stopped at an outlet mall not far from work.

I told her to go check out the movie rental place and pick up a movie so I could get her away for a little bit and then I went into the store across from it to pick up what I had really come here for. Once I had what I needed I hid it in my work bag then Ruby and I left work. Once there I greeted all my friends who I was very happy to see even Jaune.

Once our shift officially started I walked into my office sitting down and getting to work. It was tedious sometimes but I really do enjoy working here with all my good friends and with Ruby. I never really thought about it before but I guess the thought of it being taken away made me really appreciate it. It wasn't long before I got a call on my cell. I saw that it was Winter and I answered it.

"Hey Weiss." she says sounding almost as if she is unsure how to feel.

"Whats the situation sis?" I ask cautiously.

"Well he says he isn't going to call " she says surprising me and making me smile at the same time. "but...he is filing to officially disown you."

I'll admit I didn't know how to feel about that at first. "Disown me?"

"Yes in the eyes of the law you will no longer be a Schnee." she says still unsure how to feel.

"That means I'm...I'm free!" I shout almost a bit to loudly.

"I was hoping you'd see it that way." Winter says letting out a relieved sigh.

"I mean yeah it's sad that I will no longer have moms name but..that means that man is officially out of my life forever how could I not be happy about that!" I say grinning wider than I have in a long time.

"It should also please you to know...I am moving into town!" Winter says happily.

"What really?!" I say pleasantly surprised.

"Yep, after he told me he was planning to disown I told him he may as well disown me too and I quit my job there." she says actually kind of giddy.

"I am really happy for you sis." I say almost moved to tears. "I am also really happy to hear your moving to town, now my life will be perfect..well it will be starting tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" she asks.

"Well let's just say that I have something very important to ask Ruby." I say smiling and pulling my mystery purchase out of my bag holding a little black box in my hand.

Ruby's POV -

I was in my last class of the day and I couldn't sit still to save my life. I was just so excited I could barely stand it. Before we left for work that morning Weiss came up to me and said we should go on a date tonight. That would be exciting enough but she also said that she had a big surprise for me and I just couldn't wait to see what it was.

Finally after what seemed like forever the professor let us go for the day and I bolted out the door as fast as my feet could carry me. Weiss was already waiting at White Rose for me which made me feel kinda bad, I hope she wasn't waiting to long. "Hey..Weiss." I say catching my breath. "I hope you weren't waiting to long."

"No I actually just got here so don't worry about it." she says kissing my cheek. I flash her a big smile before hopping on White Rose as she hops on behind me.

"So where are we headed?" I ask.

"Well our first stop is the old high school, I just figured it'd be nice to see it again." she says wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Your wish is my command." I jokingly say earning an eye roll from her. I take off towards the old high school and luckily it isn't to far so it wasn't a very long ride. It was way past school hours so there was nobody there. "Um quick question how do we get in?" I ask.

"I called ahead to an old teacher of ours and he agreed to leave the back door unlocked for us so we could take a walk around we just have to swear to not touch anything." she says smiling and leading me to the back door. Once inside a huge wave of nostalgia washed over me.

All the friends we made and all the experiences we had in these halls its almost overwhelming. It may not have been that long ago but it feels like ages ago that we were all just standing around spending as much time as we could not in class and goofing around.

"It was right here I'm sure of it." I hear Weiss say and see that she had stopped a few steps behind me. It takes me a second but I realize she is standing right in front of our old lockers. I excitedly turn around and walk over to them giving them a good look over.

They didn't have any of our old stickers or anything on them anymore which was kinda sad but mine still had that dent where Weiss got mad at me and punched my locker. "This was the spot where we first met." As soon as she said that the memory flashes through my mind.

Me running through the hall like an idiot because I was running late and smashing into an unsuspecting Weiss. It may not have been that pleasant of an experience at the time but it is one of my most fond memories. I look up at her smiling and probably blushing.

"Yeah it is." I respond. "I remember it like it happened yesterday, I slammed into you and made you spill your drink all over yourself."

"I was so mad that I wanted to knock you out then and there." she says giggling slightly. "If only I had known what that encounter would lead to."

"Yeah it's funny how life works sometimes." I say holding her hand.

"Up until I met you I was so miserable and lonely..but thanks to you not only did I make amazing friends, I eventually found love." she says entwining our fingers. "It may have been a painful experience but I wouldn't change how we met for anything because that memory is ours." I feel tears welling up in my eyes but I just barely manage to suppress them. I kiss Weiss wrapping my arms around her neck. She puts hers around my waist and kisses me back. After awhile we finally pull apart.

"I love you Weiss." I say my eyes locked on hers.

"I love you too Ruby." she says back to me. Eventually we leave the building locking the back door behind us. "Okay we have one more stop."

"Geez I am already pretty seduced after that first one." I say half jokingly and Weiss' blushes slightly.

"Oh shut it dolt, just get on the bike." she says hopping on the back of the seat.

"The bike has a name." I say hopping on in front of her.

"Oh I'm so sorry." she says chuckling slightly. "Will you please start White Rose so we can go?"

"Gladly" I say starting White Rose up. "Where to?"

"To the old park." she says. I do as she says and take off. That took a bit more time to get too but before long we are there. It is starting to get kind of dark out, it is actually around the same time it was the last time we were here.

"I have a feeling I know why you brought me here." I say smirking and sitting down on the nearby swing set.

"Well it is pretty obvious, aside from the all the time we have spent hear together...it is also where we first decided to try dating." she says sitting on the swing next to me.

"Yeah...I was so confused at the time, unsure of how I felt." I say looking up at the stars. "I mean up until then we had just been really good friends and I thought that was all we were."

"That's exactly how I felt...but I realized that night, thinking about the memories we shared and...I was certain that what I felt for you was more than friendship and I was right." she says swinging slightly.

"Lucky me, otherwise my confession would've been really awkward" I say laughing slightly and earning a small giggle from her. "and to think that I might not of asked you out if it weren't for the pressure from Yang."

"I may not have accepted if Winter hadn't pushed me into thinking about how I felt." she says. "You know we have only been going out for a few weeks but...it feels like a lot longer you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do we may not have been going out for that long but I feel like..we have felt this way about each other for a long time we just didn't realize it, so it kinda feels like we've been dating for years." I say and she lets out a relieved sigh.

"I'm glad you feel the same way" she says answering my question before I can even ask it. "and it makes me feel a lot better about what I'm going to ask."

"What would that be?" I ask curiously.

"Ruby...it's like you said it feels like we have been together for years...and I know for a fact that your the one for me." she says blushing slightly and I'm sure that I'm doing the same. "You dug me out of a deep dark depression, you made me feel happiness for the first time in a long time...you saved my life." she sticks her hand in her pocket.

"You cared for me when I had no one else, you showed me that I was worth something, you were my first and best friend...you showed me that I could be loved and love in return." she pulls out a little black box.

"I know that I love you with all my heart and that I don't want to spend my life with anyone else." she gets down on one knee in front of me. "I have thought long and hard about this and I feel like I can't go any longer without being Weiss Rose." she opens up the box to reveal a diamond ring and at this point I am crying. "Ruby...Will you please marry me?" she asks me with tears in her eyes as well. I knew what I was going to answer but my heart was so full of emotion I found it hard to get the words out.

"Weiss...I.." I say in between sniffles. "Yes." was all I could manage to get out.

"You mean it?" she asks smiling tears running down her face.

"How could I not say yes?" I say as Weiss slides the ring on my finger. I am unable to contain myself any longer and I leap off the swing wrapping Weiss in the biggest hug I could muster forcing her to the ground. I immediately lift myself up just enough to plant a kiss on her lips. In that moment I was happier than I had ever been in my entire life.

(5 Months Later)

Weiss' POV -

"Weiss calm down you look great." Winter says trying to calm me down as I am pacing back and forth.

"Are you sure?" I ask uneasy. "because I don't feel great in fact...I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

"Your sister is right Weiss you look beautiful." Pyrrha says putting her hand on my shoulder. I look in the mirror next to me. My hair is actually down for a change, I am wearing an elegant white and blue wedding dress, and I am actually wearing minimal makeup. "I'm just nervous because I know Ruby will be more beautiful."

"Don't worry sis." Winter says hugging me. "I'm sure Ruby is thinking the same thing about you."

"Thanks...both of you, you guys are a big help." I say hugging my sister and smiling at Pyrrha.

"Don't mention it now get going it's time." Winter says guiding me out the door.

"Good luck." Pyrrha says as she rushes past us so she can go take her seat. Once we reach the Aisle I see Ruby standing there with her Dad. We decided to walk down the aisle together with the ones giving us away.

We don't speak a word to each other as the music starts playing and we begin walking. It was only a couple feet but it felt like the longest Walk I had ever experienced. Once we finally reach the end of the aisle the music stops playing and the minister Ozpin begins speaking.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here to join together these women in marriage. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one spoke up which is lucky because I'd rather not see Yang beat anyone up today. "Through marriage Ruby and Weiss make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes and accept each other's failures now, who supports this woman in marriage?" he asks motioning to Ruby.

"Her father does." Ruby's dad says obviously fighting back tears. He kisses her on the cheek and gives me a hug before taking his seat in the front row.

"Who supports this woman in marriage?" he asks motioning this time to me.

"Her big sister does." Winter says not bothering to fight back the tears. She then hugs me and Ruby before taking her spot as my Maid of Honor along with my brides maids Nora and Pyrrha. Yang was Ruby's Maid of Honor. Penny, Blake, and Jaune were her 'Bridesmaids'. We turned to face each other and I am barely able to contain myself from kissing her then and there.

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this friendship that they found love, now our two brides have prepared personal vows."

"Weiss...you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I can't ever repay you for the happiness that you have given me but I vow that I will try for the rest of my life. I will be there for you whenever you need me, I will never ask more of you than I am willing to give, I will do my best to make you as happy as I can and I will give you all the love I have to give for the rest of our lives." I start to tear up as I listen to her beautiful words.

"Ruby you say that you can never repay me..well I guess we are in the same boat." I say trying not to cry. "Before I met you I thought I had no reason to live and you gave me one. You have me happier than I ever thought I could be and I promise that I will try my best to return the favor. I will work as hard as I can to make a good life for us, to stand by you during the hard times, and to never ever take you for granted."

"Do you Ruby take Weiss to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" he asks looking toward Ruby and motioning toward me.

"I will." she says without hesitation.

"Do you Weiss take Ruby to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" he asks again this time motioning to Ruby and looking toward me.

"I will." I say excitedly still crying a bit. We exchange wedding rings.

"Then by the power invested in me by the country of Vale I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, you may now kiss the bride." he didn't have to tell me twice I immediately pull Ruby into a kiss. "Ladies and Gentleman it is my privilege to introduce to you for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Rose." Everyone immediately cheers and claps throwing rice.

After the ceremony we all went into the grand hall next door for the reception. Ruby and I have the first dance of course but then the reception really kicks off and everyone pairs off and starts dancing. Ruby danced with both Yang and her Father. I dance with Winter. Of course Jaune and Pyrrha are dancing as well as Blake and Sun. Ren and Nora were dancing too or rather Nora was dancing and Ren was being dragged around like a rag doll.

Eventually it is time to cute the cake. Ruby and I cut the first slice of course, feeding a bite to one another. After the reception is over me and Ruby decide to change out of our dresses which we hand over to our respective Maids of Honor. After which we wave goodbye to everyone and head out hopping onto White Rose for the first time as a married couple.

White Rose had a big Just Married sign stuck onto the back of her. We took off down the road back towards our home. We couldn't afford to go anywhere fancy for our honeymoon so we decided to spend it just enjoying each other's company at home. As we drove down the road I rested my head in Ruby's back and looked over at the setting sun in the horizon.

How appropriate, it was as if the sun was setting on mine and Ruby's old lives and tomorrow it will rise on a new beginning for us. One where Ruby is my wife. I'll be honest I am slightly anxious about the road ahead of us but at that moment I am sure that Ruby and I can handle whatever life throws at us. As long as we are together we will be able to accomplish anything. The chapters of our lives leading up to this point may have been pretty bleak until the end there and the rest may still have a few low points but as long as I am with Ruby I can handle it.

"I love you Weiss!" I hear Ruby shout over the sound of the motorbike. I can't help but smile even wider and hold onto her tighter.

"I love you too Ruby!" I shout back. Yeah I am sure of it this is the beginning of the best chapter of my life and I will be with Ruby for the rest of my..our story.


	10. Chapter 9

(Five Years Later)

Ruby's POV -

"Sir do you have any idea how fast you were going?" I ask the fairly timid looking teenager in the driver seat.

"Um I'm sure...25 at the most?" he responds apparently finding it hard to maintain eye contact and nervously fidgeting.

"Actually you were going 50 in a school zone, can I see your license and proof of insurance?" I ask and he hands it to me. "I'll be right back." I head back to my car and run it through the computer. Everything appears legit, I fill out a speeding ticket and head back to the car handing it to the kid.

"Aw come on do you really have to give me a ticket?" he asks slightly annoyed but still to timid to look me directly in the eye.

"Yes I do, it is incredibly irresponsible to speed anywhere but especially in a school zone." I say and he takes the ticket. "What if a kid just walked out in front of your car?" I ask and he doesn't seem to have a response.

"At the speed you were going you likely wouldn't be able to stop in time and you would have ran them over." Now he actually looks kind of guilty.

"Yes officer, it won't happen again." he says sticking the ticket in his glove box.

"It better not, have a nice day and drive safely." I say giving him the okay to drive off. I normally would've let it slide since he didn't have any prior traffic offenses but a school zone is the last place anyone should be speeding. Sadly I seem to pull more people over here than anywhere else. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. "Hello?" I ask answering the phone.

"Hey Ruby." I hear Weiss answer. She must have gotten off work early today.

"Hey Weissy, whats up?" I ask curious as to why she would call me during work since she rarely does.

"Well since today is a pretty big day, I was wondering if when you get off duty you wanted to go out tonight?" she asks and I raise my eyebrow wondering what she means.

"Yeah sure sounds like fun, I'm off in a few hours." I respond trying to sound cheerful.

"Great I'll get everything ready." She says happily. "Well I'll let you get back to work, I love you."

"I love you too, bye bye." I say hanging up. I start looking through my phones calendar to find out what she could've meant by big day. Finally I come across today's date and see that it's...our anniversary. How in the hell could I forget that!?

I must've just been so busy with work it slipped my mind...but that's no excuse! I don't have a present for her either, man am I in trouble. I let out a big sigh and tell myself to calm down. I will just have to rush and grab her something as soon as I get off duty and then head straight home for our date.

Once I'm off duty I head straight for the nearest jewelry store.

"Hello ma'am may I help you with something?" the girl standing behind the register asks smiling.

"Yes um..I am sort of embarrassed to admit this but it's my fifth anniversary today and I completely forgot to buy my wife a gift." she kinda looks at me a bit weird but I don't think it was hateful just surprised so I let it slide.

"Well um does your wife have any preferences?" she asks.

"She really likes necklaces and loves the color blue." I respond trying to speed this up but also not wanting to buy something crappy.

"Well we do have this." she pulls out a silver necklace with a heart shaped blue sapphire surrounded by tiny white sapphires. It was very pretty and I was sure Weiss would love it.

"That's perfect I'll take it." I say thankful that it didn't take to long to find something good.

"Excellent, would you like it gift wrapped?" she asks.

"Yes please." I respond and she nods. After she wraps it in a nice box, she wrings it up. It was...pretty pricey but I can afford it and it is a special occasion. Besides Weiss deserves the best. I pay for the necklace and immediately head home. Once I get home I rush upstairs to get ready only to run into Weiss who was in the middle of getting dressed.

"Oh hey Ruby you should probably hop in the shower now, I made dinner reservations at Ren and Nora's restaurant." she says slipping into a dress skirt. I nervously hide the present behind my back and begin edging to the bathroom.

"Oh really that sounds great, I'll be out in a flash." I say nervously. Luckily Weiss doesn't seem to notice and she starts laying out an outfit for me. She always picks my clothes whenever we got out on fancier dates since I have no fashion sense.

"Just try to hurry because we need to be there in an hour." she says looking through the closet.

"You got it Weissy." I say retreating into the bathroom and breathing a sigh of relief as I hide the present in a bottom drawer. I strip out of my uniform and hop into the shower.

Today has been kind of stressful but tonight should more than make up for it I love going out with my Weissy. As soon as I am sufficiently clean I hop out drying myself off with a nearby towel and blow drying my hair.

I step out of the bathroom not bothering to put a towel around myself. Me and Weiss aren't exactly super modest anymore when it comes to nudity at least around each other. I slip into the outfit she laid out for me and I hear her come into the room right as I finish putting it on.

"As usual you look beautiful." she says smiling and walking over to me putting her arms around my neck.

"and as usual your way more beautiful." I say wrapping my arms around her waist. She kisses me and I kiss her back. Eventually she pulls away and grabs her purse.

"Well we better get going there will be plenty of time for...fun after dinner." she says winking and walking out of the bedroom. She is so.. alluring I almost forget to grab her present. I run into the bathroom grabbing it and sticking it in my pocket before running out after her.

Once we get to the restaurant we are immediately greeted by a loud bubbly voice that could only belong to Nora.

"Hey there love birds!" she shouts at us and waving us ahead of the line of people waiting to get in. Perks of knowing the owners I guess. "Happy anniversary you two!"

"Thanks Nora and I really appreciate you giving us reservations on such short notice, we know how busy you guys get." Weiss says flash one of her beautiful smiles.

"Don't even mention it I couldn't turn you down on your anniversary, what kind of friend would that make me?" she asks rhetorically and motions for us to follow her to our table. She seats us at a table next to window which I like because moonlight is beating right down on top of us.

We order our food and Nora runs back to the kitchen to tell her Ren the head chef what we want. I am glad those two finally got married it took them long enough.

"So how was work?" I ask trying to start some small talk.

"It was exhausting actually, two kids got into a fight right outside my class and I had to break it up." she says leaning against the table.

"Sorry to hear that, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine it was about the wimpiest fight ever so there was no danger of me taking a stray punch." she says. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to know if I had to beat up any teenagers." I respond and lean back in my chair. This earns a giggle from Weiss and I can't help but smile. Eventually our food gets here and we dig in.

Once we finish eating we try to pay the bill but Nora refuses to let us telling us that it's on the house. We thank Nora one last time and she gets Ren to come out of the kitchen for a moment so we could thank him too. Then we head home in our car. It is a White car with red trim. We got it because we decided we couldn't go everywhere on White Rose and since I'm in my patrol car for work the poor old girl doesn't get as much use as she used to.

When we get home Weiss gives me that 'are you ready?' look and leads me up stairs. Before we reach the bed though I stop her as much as I would love to get to the main attraction I almost forgot her gift.

"Whats wrong?" she asks. "You not in the mood or something?"

"NO!" I shout blushing slightly when she laughs slightly at my responds. "Um I'm perfectly in the mood I just wanted to give you something first." I hand her the box and she looks surprised. Then the look of surprised is replaced with a look of happiness. She opens the box to revel the necklace and she audibly gasps.

"Ruby it's beautiful." she says lifting it up to get a better look.

"Well I figured my beautiful wife deserved a beautiful gift." I say smiling at her. She responds by kissing me and pulling me back onto the bed. She eventually breaks the kiss and looks up at me with a kind of sad look.

"I just feel bad because I didn't get you anything." she says with a tinge of guilt in her voice.

"I don't need anything just being here with you is enough" I say looking down at her with a reassuring smile. "and besides I'm pretty sure I am about to get my gift right now."

"In that case I guess you'd better come and get it." she says with a smirk and I did.

Weiss' POV -

Dang Ruby sure didn't go easy on me last night. I may run things around here during the day but as much as I hate to admit it...she really runs things at night. I walk down stairs to start cooking breakfast I don't have any work to do today but Ruby does so I should at least make sure she gets plenty to eat. As I am cooking I hear a tired yawn and footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later my adorable wife comes strolling into the kitchen.

"Sleep well?" I ask half sarcastically. She responds with a light chuckle.

"You know I didn't." she says back forcing a small laugh out of me. She sits down at the table and once the food is done I sit it down in front of her. "So any plans today?" she asks.

"Actually yeah I was planning to visit Pyrrha, I figured I could lend her a hand with those kids of hers." I say sitting at the table with my own food.

"I still can't believe she pumped out 4 babies, I don't think I could handle that." she says jokingly.

"Yeah well I'm more shocked that Jaune was man enough to put a bun in her oven 4 times and in only 5 years, poor Pyrrha didn't really get much chance to even recover." I say back jokingly and we both have a good laugh. We sit there in silence for a little while we eat our breakfast.

"Have you ever um..given that any thought?" she asks kind of nervously.

"Given what any thought." I ask wondering why she is suddenly nervous.

"You know...us having kids?" she asks this time more specific. Honestly I am a bit taken back by her question...of course I have thought of it but I'm not sure if we are ready for that.

"Um...sometimes I think about it." I respond.

"Yeah me too.." she says back and with that the conversation just sort of ends. She finishes eating and heads up stairs to get ready for work. About forty minutes later she comes back down fully dressed in her uniform.

I give her a good bye kiss and send her on her way. Once she is gone I get myself cleaned up and dressed. Once I am ready I grab my purse and head for Pyrrha and Jaune's place.

"Aundy Veiss!" Loran yells as she runs up to me hugging my leg. She is the second oldest at a little over 3 and the only girl out of all the Arc children. She had strawberry blonde hair that actually looked kind of orange and green eyes.

"Hey there Loran, where is your mother?" I ask picking her up and she points to the kitchen. Sure enough there is Pyrrha standing at the counter trying to make lunch while her sons are as usual not giving her any peace.

The oldest at a little over 4 Kokkin, who has fire red hair and blue eyes, is running around the kitchen being loud. The youngest boy at only a year JJ or Jaune Jr who basically looks like a miniature version of his father is crying while his mother, who is still trying to cook mind you, tries to soothe him. The second youngest boy at only 2 and a half Rouge was as usual sticking to his mother like glue, he has red hair as well but with green eyes more like his mother, he is a bit of a momma's boy.

"Thank goodness your here." Pyrrha says looking honestly pretty exhausted.

"Sorry I would've been here earlier but I didn't get up until Ruby had to it was...a late night." I say nervously scratching my cheek.

"Don't worry about it I'm just glad you're here now." she says.

"Tell you what, why don't you go lay down for a bit and I will take them off your hands completely for a few hours." I say smiling.

"Oh no I just asked you to help I couldn't ask you to take over." she says waving her hands in front of her face.

"Oh don't worry about it I don't get to spend much time with them anyway, so you just go lay down and I'm not taking no for an answer." I say adamantly.

"Well...if your sure, I could really use the rest." she says still kind of unsure.

"I'm sure now go." I say pointing to the stairs.

"Alright..thanks Weiss it means a lot." she says hugging me before walking upstairs. I of course have to stop Rouge from following her.

"Sorry momma's boy you'll just have to spend some quality time with Auntie Weiss" I say before sitting him at the table. "and you Kokkin, sit down before I stick you in time out."

"Can I helb you make wunch Aundy Veiss?" Loran asks smiling up at me sweetly.

"Of course you can." I answer smiling back down at her. She follows me over to the counter so I can finish making the spaghetti that Pyrrha started. She mostly just hands me stuff when I ask for it but it is still helpful and besides she makes an adorable helper.

At the same time she is talking to JJ which seems to have calmed him down, she is a really good big sister. Once I am done cooking I sit the food down in front of all the kids. I gave a JJ a considerably smaller portion and tried my best to cut the noodles into smaller pieces for him. I mostly let him eat on his own only helping when he had trouble.

"Wheres Aundy Rupy?" Loran asks.

"Auntie Ruby had to work today, she has to stop all the bad guys from doing bad things." I respond only looking away from JJ for a second.

"Auntie Ruby sure is cool." Kokkin says having already made a mess of himself.

"Yes she is." I say reaching across the table and wiping his face off.

"Do you love Aundy Rupy?" Loran asks. She is at that age where she asks questions all the time.

"Yes I do very much." I reply honestly.

"How come mommy and daddy are a boy and girl but Aundy Weiss and Aundy Rupy are both girls." she asks tilting her head in that cute way she does when she is really curious. I figured that question would come up at some point.

"Well because two girls can love each other just as much as a boy and girl can." I respond trying to keep it simple. She seems to accept this answer and goes back to eating.

I begin thinking about Ruby said this morning, about us having kids. Honestly every time I think about I wonder how we would go about it and whether or not we are ready for that big of a step. I mean having kids changes everything and I like mine and Ruby's life together exactly as it is...then again every time I look at Loran and even the rest of Jaune and Pyrrhas kids I start to wonder if it would be that bad of a change.

Ruby's POV -

It's been an honestly pretty quite day so far. No major crimes being committed and all I have really had to do were a few routine traffic stops. I'm not really complaining since it means I have been able to take it fairly easy today. Then all of a sudden I see two kids wondering around. One is a boy who looks to be about 10 and the other is a girl who looks about 6.

The boy is looking around like he is lost and the girl looks as if she is very upset. They must be brother and sister. I pull up next to them before hopping out to talk to them trying my best not to scare them. "Hey there" I say walking up to them before kneeling down to be eye level with the boy. "my name is Ruby and I'm a police officer, are you lost?" The girls hides behind her brother and he just looks pretty ashamed.

"K-Kinda.."he says not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"Hey no need to be embarrassed even grown ups get lost sometimes" I say trying to cheer him up "besides you've done a good job looking out for your sister."

"Well yeah I have to I am the big brother after all." He says looking as though a bit of his pride has been restored.

"A pretty good one too from the looks of it." I say smiling. "Now if you could tell me your first and last name I can find out where your house is for you."

"My name is Brun Pitre." he says and I walk back over to my car to look up the last name in the database. There house is only a couple of blocks away they must have wandered off and couldn't find there way back.

"Alright you two you can just hop in the back of my police car and I'll take you home." I shout over to them. The girl still looks a bit nervous. "Don't worry Police are here to protect you and besides you have your brave big brother with you." I say in an attempt to calm her down.

"Come on Maron the nice lady isn't gonna hurt us." he says gently pulling her over to the car. I open the back door for them and they hop in. I walk back to the front getting into my seat and driving off toward the house.

I look into my rear view mirror and see that the little girl is still clinging to her big brother and he is patting her on the head to calm her. It is really sweet and kind of reminds me of how Yang would look out for me when we were kids. Once we reach their house I walk them up to the front door and ring the doorbell. A very frazzled and frightened looking mother answers the door.

"There you two are!" she shouts and kneels down hugging them. The poor woman looks like she was scared to death. She is crying a little, the girl is crying a lot, and the boy looks like he is trying not to cry. "Don't you ever wander off like that again!"

"I found these two wandering around a couple blocks from here." I say and she jumps up hugging me.

"Thank you so much officer." she says before pulling back probably remembering that she was hugging a policewoman. Not that I minded. "I don't know how they wandered off I only left them alone for a minute to go get something out of the kitchen and when I came back I couldn't find them, I tried calling the police and asking neighbors if they'd seen them but I hadn't heard anything till now.

"It's no problem ma'am just try to keep a better eye on them from now on" I say trying not to sound mean as I think this woman has been punished enough. "and you don't go worrying your momma like that again."

"I won't miss police lady." he says sniffling.

"Good you all have a nice day." I say and I start walking off. Suddenly the little girls runs and hugs my leg.

"Thank you for helping me find my mommy." she says actually speaking to me. I couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was.

"Your welcome young lady." I say and she runs back to her mom. I wave bye to all of them and get back in my car driving off. That encounter made me start to think about my conversation with Weiss this morning. Yeah having kids is tough, it comes with a lot of challenges and sometimes bad stuff can even happen but...I don't know I feel like it would great to be a momma.

(6 hours later)

I pull up to the house really glad to finally be off work. I walk inside and see Weiss sitting on the couch watching a movie. To tired to even change out of my uniform I plop down on the couch right next to her.

"Welcome home." she says cuddling into me.

"Thanks Weissy." I say putting an arm around her as she lays her head on my shoulder. We just kinda sit there in silence for a while.

"You hungry?" she asks.

"Starving." I answer honestly.

"Alrighty just give me a few minutes." she says kissing my cheek and hopping off the couch, heading into the kitchen. I am so lucky to have her, she's way to good to me. A little bit later she comes out with a bowl of chicken noodle soup handing it to.

"Thanks a ton, I really appreciate it." I say as I start eating.

"Don't mention it I know how tired you are when you run extra long shifts." she says sitting back down.

"So how was your day." I say after swallowing.

"Pretty good actually, I had fun hanging out with the kids." she says smiling.

"Good to hear it, how was my favorite?" I ask already about halfway done with my soup.

"Loran was a perfect angel as usual." she says.

"Hey Weiss?" I ask actually kind of nervous.

"What is it?" she asks looking over at me.

"What would you say if...?" I start finding it kind of hard to get the words out.

"If what?" she asks back.

"If...I said I wanted to have a baby?" I ask. At first she just kinda stares at me but then she looks down at her lap.

"I...I would say..so do I." she says without looking up.


	11. Chapter 10

"You want me to what now?" Jaune asks, looking perplexed. Pyrrha, sitting next to him, just looks kind of surprised.

"We want you to...help us get pregnant." I say kind of embarrassed especially at my...poor choice of words.

"Simply by donating the...materials needed of course." Weiss thankfully clarifies.

"Why me though?" he asks. It is a pretty legit question.

"Well, Weiss and I discussed it for awhile and.." I start to say but Weiss interjects.

"and as much as it pains me to admit it... you're a great guy." she says, clearly embarrassed. "Your smart, resourceful, hard working, determined, and a good father."

"What Weiss said." I say. "We just trust your genes better than some guy we have never met, not to mention it would be easier and cheaper than going to a... sperm bank."

"Well..." he rubs his neck and turns to Pyrrha. "What do you think honey?" he asks her.

"Well, they are our friends, and it seems like they really want this so I say go for it." she says, smiling at us.

"In that case, I'd be honored besides, what kind of friend would I be if I said no?" he asks rhetorically, flashing a grin.

"So, um, who is going to be... using the materials." Pyrrha asks looking between the two of us.

"Well, we discussed it for awhile and... I am going to have the baby." I say proudly.

"If we have another baby later, I will of course carry that one, but Ruby insisted on carrying this one." Weiss says almost defensively.

"Well, we promise to support you guys the whole way." Jaune says putting an arm around Pyrrha.

"Thanks you guys, it really means a lot." I say smiling at them.

"Have you told Yang?" Pyrrha asks.

"No, not yet... we were kind of waiting to see if Jaune was okay with this before we started spreading the word around, and besides, it might be kind of a touchy subject for her." I respond sheepishly.

"That's true... I wonder how she'll react?" Jaune says.

"You know how, she might object at first, but I'm sure she'll still be really excited to be an aunt." I say hopeful.

(2 Hours Later)

"You want to what!?" Yang asks with a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"We want to have a baby." I say again. "What's so hard to understand?"

"Yeah, I get that, but how... would that work?" she says, making a lewd scissoring gesture with her hands. For the first time in awhile, I feel a rush of heat go to my face. Only Yang could manage to make me blush over something I haven't blushed over in years.

"We have a donor you big dummy!" I shout. "Jaune already agreed to... supply the materials."

"Pyrrha's okay with that?" she asks.

"Why wouldn't she be?" Weiss asks.

"I'm surprised that you are, I mean it'd be really awkward for Jaune to be sleeping with one of you." she says, but this time with a big smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" Weiss shouts this time. "You know that's not how it works!"

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to see your reactions." she says putting her hands behind her head.

"Yeah yeah, so what do you think?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well, who is having the baby?" she asks leaning forward.

"We agreed that I would have it." I say.

"Well... I think that's great!" she shouts, jumping over and hugging me. "You would look so adorable pregnant!"

"So you're not worried at all?" I ask, gasping for air.

"Of course I am, this is a huge step you guys are taking, I am just overwhelmed by the adorable image of my baby sister with a baby bump!" Yang says hugging me even tighter.

"Okay okay, knock it off before you kill her." Weiss says and tries, in vain, to rip Yang off of me. Eventually Yang lets go, reluctantly, and I take a huge breath of sweet air.

"Seriously though, are you guys sure you're ready for this?" she asks looking a bit more stone faced.

"About as ready as we will ever be." I say and Weiss nods in agreement.

"I just want you to be sure before you go any further." Yang says in her big sister lecture voice. "This will change both of your lives forever, you won't just be looking after yourselves anymore."

"We know, we discussed all this for hours last night, we are as sure as we can be that we're ready for this." I say.

"I wouldn't have let it come this far if I thought we couldn't handle it." Weiss says sternly.

"That's true I suppose." Yang says leaning back on the couch. "As whipped as you are by my little sister, this is something I can't see you backing down on."

"I- I am not whipped!" Weiss shouts in protest.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say princess." Yang says waving her off. "Anyway, if you guys are totally sure about this, I will support you however I can."

"Thanks, sis, It means a lot." I say smiling at her.

"Don't mention it, just promise me one thing." she says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"That I get to babysit all the time!" she shouts pulling me into another deadly hug.

"Okay okay, we promise, just stop trying to kill Ruby!" Weiss shouts. After about another few minutes of gasping for air and shouting, everyone calms down, and Yang gets up to stretch.

"So anyway, um... how have you been?" Weiss asks sounding concerned.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Yang says kind of avoiding the topic as usual.

"I know it has been over a year but... after what happened, we've been really worried about you." I say.

"Rubes...I really don't want to talk about it." she says getting up and walking into the kitchen. I don't blame her, she was so devastated after what happened. Last year she ended up getting pregnant with Neptunes baby, they were going to get married and everything but...she miscarried.

Neptune left like a coward and we haven't seen him since. Sun, who used to be good friends with him tried to track him down but couldn't. We all tried to be there for her but, until recently, she never wanted anyone around.

My heart broke, watching her spiral into depression like that. She seems to have gotten a little better since then but... she'll never truly heal if she doesn't talk about it. After sticking around for about an hour to keep Yang company, we decide it is getting late and head home.

"Well it looks like we are all set, except for talking to your sister of course." I say tiredly collapsing onto the couch.

"I'm sure Winter will be pretty easy to deal with, she might give a big sister lecture like Yang, but she usually trusts my judgment." Weiss says hanging her purse up and heading into the kitchen.

I put my hands over my stomach, imagining what it will be like to have a living thing growing inside me. I am extremely anxious, but at the same time I'm excited. It will suck to have to be on light duty at work, not to mention the birth itself won't be too fun, but I'm sure it'll be an amazing experience.

(One Month Later)

This. Has been. The most stressful 5 minutes. Ever. Of all time. It has been about a month since I used Jaune's... 'donation' and I decided to take a pregnancy test to see if it worked. I know it hasn't been that long, but it feels like I have been waiting for a century. Weiss is in the bedroom right now, waiting for me to tell her the results. The timer I set on my phone goes off and I take a deep breath. Two pink lines means pregnant, and one means I'm not. I slowly lift it up to look at it and see... two pink lines!

"Weiss, it worked!" I shout, happily running out of the bathroom and pouncing on Weiss. "It worked, we're gonna have a baby!"

"That's fantastic Ruby!" she shouts, hugging me.

"Just think, in a little less than nine months, we'll be mommies!" I say laying my head in her chest hugging her tighter.

"That's still a little while away and until then there is gonna be a lot of preparation we have to do but yes, that is a very exciting thought." she says smiling and looking up at the ceiling.

"What should we name it?" I ask looking up at her.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, but I was thinking maybe Eis if it's a girl." she says looking down at me. "I have always liked that name."

"Alright agreed, But if it's a boy, I think we should call him Rubin." I say almost like I'm bargaining.

"Alright then, it's a deal." Weiss says giggling slightly.

"Weiss?" I ask suddenly kind of anxious.

"Yes Ruby?" she asks looking back up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" I ask nervously.

"Well... I'm not sure if I'm totally honest, I'm sure you will at least, because you had a great dad." She says looking kind of sad. "I didn't exactly have the best example to learn from." I suddenly feel bad for asking.

"Don't worry Weiss, I'm sure you will be amazing, you're nothing like your dad." I say leaning up and kissing her cheek. "From what you've told me of your mom, she was amazing, so just use her as your example." A slight smile forms on her face.

"Thank you Ruby, I needed that." she says, kissing me. We lay there, cuddling for a good while before we both finally fall asleep. I can't wait to meet my baby. I may be nervous, but nothing is going to stop me from being the best momma ever...well maybe second best.

(A Few Weeks Later)

Weiss's POV -

We decided to take a plane to visit Ruby's father. For one we haven't seen him in awhile and it would give us the perfect opportunity to break the news of the pregnancy to him. Yang decided to join us mostly because Ruby begged her to.

She really needed to get out of her apartment and seeing her dad might do her some good. She hasn't seen him since the miscarriage. When Taiyang heard about Neptune leaving I would swear that he wanted to seriously kill him.

Unfortunately since no one knows where Neptune is he never got the chance. Blake and Sun also decided to come. Blake wanted to keep Yang company and Sun couldn't be away from Blake for to long.

Once our plane lands and we are aloud to un-board we walk into the terminal to see Taiyang waiting for us. Ruby and Yang immediately run up to him and he wraps them both in a big bear hug.

"I missed you so much!" Ruby exclaims hugging him back really tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Yang yells hugging him even tighter. So tight that any other man would've suffocated.

"I missed you too girls." He says smiling and laughing a bit. "Hey there Weiss how have you been?"

"I've been great sir." I say smiling at him. "Thanks in no small part to Ruby."

"Good to hear." he responds smiling back at me. "How about you sweetie?"

"I'm fine dad." Yang says brushing off the question.

"Alright, if you say so." He says and motions for us all to follow him. "Well good thing I brought my van oh and I have something important to tell you all at dinner tonight." We wondered what he meant by that but decided to just wait to find out.

We all follow him out of the airport and to his van in the parking lot. We throw our bags in the back and hop in. Ruby and I sit in the middle. Yang sits up front with her dad. Blake and Sun sit in the way back. The entire ride there I was just growing more and more nervous about telling Ruby's father the news.

Ruby was obviously just growing more excited. I must've been pretty obvious about my nervousness because Ruby just gently grabbed my hand and shot me the most adorable smile. She is the only one who can manage to calm me down no matter what is bothering me. I smile back at her and twine my fingers with hers.

Finally we reach their fathers home and, while not enormous, it is fairly large. We all grab our bags or more specifically we make Sun carry them all. He complained at first but one thank you kiss from Blake shut him up immediately. It's both adorable and sad how much power she has over him. Taiyang shows us all to our rooms jokingly noting that if anything happens at night to at least keep it down. I see where Yang gets her sense of humor from. Me and Ruby are putting our stuff away and discussing how and when we will tell her dad.

"I think we should do it at dinner so we can just let it come out naturally." That makes sense I guess.

"Yeah I suppose that works." I say hanging up the last of the outfits I brought with me.

"There is one other thing I would like to do while we are out here." Ruby says sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What would that be?" I ask walking into the bathroom so I can wash up for dinner.

"I want to visit my mom so we can tell her the news." Ruby says freezing me in place. "I'm sure she would really like to know."

"Y-Yeah that sounds like a great idea." I respond trying to sound enthusiastic. It's not like I have any problem with Ruby visiting her mothers grave...it just makes me think about my mom and how much I miss her.

This is for Ruby though and it would be selfish of me not to go. I never met Ruby's mom but from the stories she has told me she was was an amazing woman. Managing to play super mom and be a hard working career woman at the same time. She was actually a police woman like Ruby, she was Ruby's inspiration...but she was killed in the line of duty during a hostage situation with some asshole gunmen. I really do wish I could've met her.

"Girls!" We hear Taiyang shout from down stairs. "Dinner is ready!"

We both head downstairs followed by Yang, Blake, and Sun. When we enter the kitchen and see Taiyang with some black haired woman standing near the table. I have no idea who this is and am wondering if this is the "surprise" he mentioned earlier. I was about to ask who this woman was when Yang speaks up.

"Mom?" Yang asks looking completely stunned. What does she mean "mom" I thought Summer was their mom...unless.

"Hello Yang...long time no see." the woman says taking a nervous step forward.

"Who are you?" Ruby asks looking almost as confused as me.

"I'm sure this is very confusing for you Ruby...I am Yang's biological mother I was with your father before...before he met Summer." the woman says trying to explain. "My name is Raven."

"Dad what is she doing here?" Yang asks through gritted teeth.

"Well..she moved back to town a couple weeks ago...when she contacted me asking to talk I was furious at first but...I decided to give her a chance and after talking it out...I forgave her." He says nervously trying not to set Yang off. He is her father after all, it must be easy for him to tell when she is pissed.

"You forgave her for running out on us when I was just a baby!?" Yang shouts at her father.

"Well dammit Yang, I'm sorry but I didn't want to be angry for the rest of my life...and besides seeing her again brought back a lot of old memories...I decided I didn't want to be alone for the rest of my life either." He says making me feel sympathetic for him. Yang didn't seem to have a response to that, she just looked down at her feet.

"I don't expect you to forgive me." Raven speaks up again. "I'm truly sorry for everything I put you through Yang...I was just..so scared, me and your father were only 16 when we had you and...I didn't think I could be a good mother." She says obviously wanting to cry. "I know it's no excuse and I know I don't deserve a second chance...but I want to be a part of your life if...if you'll let me." Yang just stares at Raven with a mixture of anger and sadness.

"I think you should give her a chance sis." Ruby says putting a hand on Yangs shoulder. Honestly I think if anyone else had done that right now they would've walked away with a broken hand.

"Yang..please." Raven pleads.

"Your not my mom and never will be...Summer was my mom." Yang says running out the front door.

"Yang wait!" Blake and Ruby both shout running after her.

Ruby's POV -

Me and Blake were both running after Yang for awhile before we lost her.

"Where could she have gone?" Blake asks looking around frantically.

"I will go check the nearby woods where we used to play, you keep looking around the neighborhood." I say. She nods in confirmation and I run off for the woods. I looked for about a half hour.

It was starting to get dark and of course it was starting to rain. Perfect timing mother nature. Suddenly I hear what sounds like a loud thumping and screaming. I run off toward the source of the sound to find Yang slamming her fists into a tree and sobbing.

"What are you doing Yang?" I ask walking up behind her slowly. She doesn't answer she just keeps punching the tree. Her hands look like there starting to bleed. The sight of it makes me want to cry. I have only seen her this upset one other time. I walk up to her and hug her from behind. "Please stop Yang." I say starting to sob myself.

That seemed to do the trick because she stopped swinging her fists. She falls to her knees slowly and I fall with her. She starts crying uncontrollably. I just hug her tighter and cry silently along with her as the rain falls down on our heads. Eventually she stops crying and we walk up to the road sitting on a bench with a roof over it so we can wait for the rain to pass.

"Do you really think I should." She asks quietly all of a sudden.

"Yes I do...I know she hurt you and dad really bad...but she seems sincere and I can tell she really wants to be a part of your life...besides I believe everyone deserves a second chance." I respond honestly.

"...Okay." was all she said and I scooted closer putting an arm around her comfortingly. Yang is always there for me, like the great big sister she is, now it's my turn to be there for her.

About an hour later we are finally back at the house. Everyone comes running out to see us. Weiss scolds me for running off like that but hugs me tight. I hug her back and listen to my lecture with a smile. Blake and my dad were trying to make sure Yang was okay when Raven runs forward and hugs Yang shocking everyone especially Yang.

"I'm so glad your okay!" she shouts crying. "If you had run off because of me and something happened, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You were worried about me...even after what I said?" Yang asks starting to tear up.

"Of course...I already knew I could never replace Summer..she was a far better woman than I could ever be" Raven says between sniffles. "but even still...I want to be a part of your life Yang...I want to try and be the mom I failed to be before...because I love you." That was all it took. Yang hugged her back and started crying again which made Raven start crying even harder.

"Lets give them some time alone." I say starting to coral everyone into the kitchen.

Later that night after everything got all sorted out we finally ate dinner. We decided to just order take out since the dinner that was cooked was ice cold at this point. Yang and Raven made plans to spend the day together tomorrow. Sun and Blake decided to just explore the town. As for Weiss and I well

"Weiss and I are going to visit Mom's grave tomorrow." I say chowing down.

"That's nice sweetie." Dad says with his mouth half full.

"Taiyang sweetie, swallow your food before you talk." Raven says giggling slightly. This causes everyone to laugh and him to blush, something I hadn't seen him do since Mom died. I am glad to see him happy again.

"We are kind of going for a..special reason." I say smiling and grabbing Weiss' hand under the table.

"What would that be?" Dad asks arching an eyebrow.

"Dad...I'm pregnant, Weiss and I are having a baby." I say. He looks excited but also confused. Me and Weiss fill him in on how we did it and he seems to get it.

"Well I'll be damned, I'm gonna be a grandpa!" he says happily. "Congratulations you two!"

"Thank you sir." Weiss says, relieved to see him react so well.

"Thanks Daddy." I say smiling brightly.

"So how far along are you?" he asks.

"Only a few weeks." I respond returning to eating.

"Well Weiss, I am counting on you to let me know as soon as she goes into labor, I'll try my damnedest to be there." he says looking to Weiss.

"You can count on me sir." she says smiling.

(The Next Day)

We decided to just walk up to the grave site. It is only about a half hour walk away from the house on a nearby cliff side, just on the other side of the forest. Eventually we reach the site and I run up to Mom's tombstone.

"Hey Mom." I say kneeling down next to it. Weiss walks over kneeling with me. "I'd like you to meet my wife Weiss."

"Nice to meet you Ma'am." Weiss says smiling but with sad eyes. I hold her hand gently which seems to cheer her up a bit.

"We got married five years ago, sorry it took so long to visit." I say nervously scratching the back of my head. "I bet your surprised but yeah, turns out I'm into girls, who knew?" I ask sarcastically. "Oh and I have another surprise, we are having a baby!" I shout happily. "I've only been pregnant a few weeks but I promise once the baby is born we will bring it to visit...and that I will try my best to be even half the mom you were...to make you proud"

"I'm sure she is very proud of you Ruby." Weiss says twining our fingers together and smiling at me.

"Thanks Weiss." I say wiping away the tears that started to form in my eyes.

"Well I guess we better get going or Dad will worry, you know how he is...bye Mom, I miss you." I say standing up and walking away with Weiss following behind. I turn and take one last look back. "It was good to talk."

(A Week later)

We were all waiting for our plane to start boarding. Weiss and I were just discussing baby stuff with Dad, to try and get some pointers. Yang was talking with her mom trying to squeeze in as much bonding time as they could before we had to leave. Blake and Sun were just listening to music together. Eventually they call our boarding group to get on the plane.

"It was great visiting Dad." I say as Yang and I wrap him in a big group hug.

"It's always wonderful to see you girls." he says hugging us back. He then walks over and hugs Weiss. "I'm also gonna miss my favorite Daughter-In-Law." Weiss hugs him back.

"We'll be sure to visit as much as we can." Yang walks over and hugs her Mom.

"I know our initial meeting didn't...go over so well, but I am happy to have gotten to know you Yang..I'll miss you." Raven says hugging her back.

"I'll be back to visit, I promise." Yang says hugging her tighter before letting go. After we all said our goodbyes we boarded the plane. It really was an amazing visit. I never expected Yang's mom to show up but..I think she needed that, having a relationship with her Mom could really do her some good.

Visiting Mom's grave sure did me some good...I used to visit all the time when me and Yang lived here but I hadn't been to her grave in a really long time. I guess I never really realized how much an effect that was having on me until now. Not to long after taking off I noticed a light weight on my shoulder. I turned to see Weiss asleep against me.

I realized this years ago but she really is adorable when she sleeps, it blows me away every time. I smile and gently lay a kiss on her forehead. Eventually I am going to be a Mom myself. It seems like that revelation sinks in a bit more everyday but I know I'm ready. I had the best Mom in the world to use as an example and the best Wife in the world to support me when I need it.

(5 Months Later)

Weiss' POV -

"Ruby I know your excited to find out the gender of the baby but calm down we're not even at the hospital yet." I say trying to calm my wife who is bouncing in the passenger seat like a child on the way to an amusement park.

"I know I just can't help it!" she shouts happily. She is definitely starting to show. We had to go out and pick her up some maternity clothes since her normal ones don't fit comfortably anymore. "Weiss what do you hope it is?" she asks with her hands on her belly.

"Honestly...I don't really have a preference I'll love it just as much either way." I say straightforwardly.

"I will too..but I am kind of hoping for a boy." she says not looking up from her belly.

"Why is that?" I ask curiously.

"I don't really know...I guess I just like the idea of a baby boy." she says smiling warmly. She has this glow about her that I couldn't describe if I was asked to. Ever since she got pregnant she's been kind of different but in a good way.

Not to say it doesn't have its downsides, her emotions for example can be a bit...erratic. The other night she asked me if I still thought she was pretty. When I hesitated for a second, because the question caught me off guard, she started crying and it took me an hour to calm her down.

Finally we reach the hospital and as soon as I park the car Ruby hops out. I lock up the car as fast as I can so I am able to catch up to her. We sign in at the front desk and before long a nurse shows us to the examination room where all the ultrasound equipment is already set up. Ruby was asked to lie down on the examination table. Eventually the doctor comes in and sits down on the other side of Ruby. He looks familiar.

"Hello Miss Rose, I believe we have met before." he says shaking our hands.

"I'm sorry I don't...OH your the doctor who helped me when I was attacked years ago!" Ruby exclaims smiling. So that's where I remember him from.

"Yep it has certainly been a long time." he says back smiling. "Well I imagine your ready to get this thing started so I'm gonna ask you to go ahead and lift your shirt over your belly."

"Like this?" Ruby asks, doing what he says.

"Exactly." He says as he starts smearing some kind of pink jelly on Ruby's stomach. "This will help me move around transducer more easily and as a bonus make it easier to see the baby." I scoot a bit closer to Ruby and grab a hold of her hand.

Some of her excitement is now rubbing off on me. The doctor starts turning on all the equipment and once everything is all set starts rubbing the transducer on Ruby's belly. It doesn't take long before an image pops up on the screen showing the unmistakable shape of a baby. "Well good news it looks like your baby is doing fine."

"It's more than fine, its perfect." Ruby says tearing up slightly. I second that sentiment.

"Can you tell what the gender is doctor?" I ask mostly for Ruby's sake.

"Hmmm.." he looks over the image "Are you sure you would like to know?"

"Yes absolutely." Ruby says before I can even speak.

"I want what she wants." I respond.

"Well it would appear that..you're having a boy." he says smiling at us.

"Really?!" Ruby asks over joyed and the doctor nods. "Did you hear that Weiss, we're having a baby boy."

"I heard Ruby, that is great news." I say kissing her.

(2 months later)

Ruby and I decided it would be a good idea to set a couple days aside to go and buy baby supplies and a crib for Rubin. Especially since it won't be much longer now before he gets here. We also bought some presents for our friends seeing as how it's almost Christmas.

Ruby is so big now that she is having trouble walking at a quick pace so it takes us awhile to walk anywhere. We already had all his clothes and stuff picked out so we just needed to get a crib and maybe get a jump start on getting some toys.

"What about that one up there?" Ruby asks pointing to a crib on the very top shelf.

"Yeah that should work, it's a bit pricey but we can afford it." I say looking around for an employee who can help.

"Besides, nothing to is to good for our little Rubin." Ruby says putting her hands gently on her stomach. I can't help but smile at the adorable display.

"You got that right." I say earning an adorable grin from her. I spot an employee at the end of the aisle and run to get his attention.

"Excuse me but could you get that crib up off the top shelf." I ask him. He smiles in response.

"Sure thing ma'am." He grabs a nearby ladder and walks it over to wear the crib is setting it up. "I assume daddy was busy today?" he asks jokingly.

"Nope both his Mommas are right here." Ruby says cheerily. The guys looks at her confused at first but then realizes what she meant.

"Oh I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend." he says embarrassed.

"Don't worry we get it all the time." I say trying to reassure him.

"Well anyway, congratulations." he says as he starts climbing the ladder.

"Thank you." Ruby and I say in unison.

Out of nowhere a group of teenagers come running through the aisle. They were shoving each other and being idiots. Suddenly one of them pushes the other a bit to hard and they bump into Ruby. Being as off balance as she is she would've fallen, possibly on her stomach, had I not been there to catch her.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby says as I help get her steady on her feet. Not so much as an apology from those morons. I start walking after them.

"Hey!" I shout at them.

"What do you want." They ask in an annoyed tone which only pissed me off more.

"You almost knocked over my pregnant wife!" I shout at them growing more and more furious.

"Weiss really its okay." Ruby says gently tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Maybe if she wasn't so big she wouldn't be easy to bump into." one of them says making me grit my teeth.

"How'd she get pregnant anyway?" One of them asks. "You couldn't please her so she had to get some D?" That was the last straw. I gently tug my arm away from Ruby so as not to hurt her. Then I dash at the idiots, punching one of them in the face.

"Apologize to my wife, NOW!" I shout at the now scared teenagers. "Unless you want me to hit really hard next time." They all hurriedly apologize before running off terrified. I was still pretty mad partly because I know the apology wasn't sincere and partly because I really hurt my hand punching that guy but then Ruby comes and grabs a hold of my hand.

"Weiss you didn't have to do that..." Ruby says looking like she somehow feels guilty.

"Yeah I did, I can't let pricks like that get away with being pricks, and besides...it's my job to protect you when you can't protect yourself...I'm sure you'd do the same for me." I say kissing her hand. She blushes and kisses my hand in return.

Afterwards we go apologize to the employee for the fight. He assures us that it's fine and that he didn't see anything with a wink. He helps carry the crib up to the front where we purchase it and then I carry it out to our van sticking it in the back.

"Are we gonna be late for Yang's party?" Ruby asks sitting in the front passenger seat. Yang recently decided to throw a Christmas party to get the old gang back together for a sort of reunion. Everyone agreed it was a good idea since it had been a long time since we all just sort of hung out together.

"Nope we have plenty of time." I respond.

"Good." she responds. "I hope everyone doesn't get to drunk."

"Don't worry I will be staying sober with you, since you can't drink and all." I say smiling at her before pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards Yang's apartment. It's been a few weeks since we have seen Yang actually.

She's been really busy training so she doesn't get out of shape over the Holidays. She is a professional fighter after all. Once we pull into Yang's apartment it appears like we are arriving at the same time as Blake and Sun who are engaged now. They are getting married in a few months.

"Hey you two how have you been?" Ruby asks smiling.

"We've been fantastic!" Sun shouts like the cheery dork he is. It is endearing though. "What about you ladies?"

"We've been really good thanks." She responds holding her stomach.

"Well we better get inside, a pregnant woman shouldn't be out in the cold to long." Blake says prompting us all to walk upstairs to Yang's apartment. I had to help Ruby up the stairs since they have become her worst enemy recently. Once there we knock and we see someone who is definitely not Yang answer the door. This woman is much shorter. She also has brown, white and pink hair.

She just gives us a little wave with a sweet smile on her face as she walks away and lounges on the couch. We all walk in kind of confused as to who this woman is. Eventually Yang bursts out of the Kitchen.

"Hey guys you're early." Is all she says. She must be finishing preparations in the Kitchen.

"Um Yang are you gonna introduce us to your new...friend?" Ruby asks.

"Oh where are my manners." Yang sits down on the couch next to her and the woman almost instantly jumps in her lap. "Everyone this is my new girlfriend Neo." None of us really new how to respond to that.

"Um...since when are you into girls?" I ask being the only one who was willing to speak up.

"What do you mean?" she asks looking perplexed. "I always have been, I'm Bisexual...you mean none of you knew?"

"No...you never really dated any girls until now." Ruby responds.

"I figured at least Blake knew with how much I used to flirt with her." Yang says causing Blake to blush and Neo to somewhat squeeze Yang's neck tighter possibly out of jealousy for that statement.

"You used to have a thing for me?" Blake asks really shocked. "I thought that was just friendly teasing."

"Oh no I had a craving for the Bella-booty." Yang says laughing slightly and Neo punches her in the arm puffing out her cheeks. "Oh hush you know I love my little Ice Cream Cone." We all kinda look at Sun expecting him to act super jealous too.

"What?" he asks. "Its not like I can blame her." he says chuckling. He still kinda wraps his tail around her waist protectively. Yang explains that she and Neo met at the gym. Neo is a professional kick boxer which explains how they bonded so quickly. They had been dating for a few weeks. We had to cut her off before she went a bit to much into detail about their...sweaty encounters.

Eventually the rest of the guests started showing up. First Ren and Nora, then Pyrrha and Jaune who got a babysitter for the kids, followed by Velvet and her boyfriend Yatsuhashi who is...let's just say kind of intimidating at first but is actually a really nice guy, even Penny showed up. Yang of course had to explain to each one of them who her new girlfriend was. Once everyone was present Yang passed out drinks to everyone. Everyone except me and Ruby had booze.

"Glad everyone could make it." Yang says standing in the middle of everyone and speaking up as if she is about to make a speech. "It has been a..really long time since we have all been together like this..I'm sure you all know that I haven't had the best time these last few years..but I pulled through and I am ready to move on, I couldn't have done it if it weren't for finally getting to have a real relationship with my mom, and the support of you guys not to mention meeting a certain someone." she turns to smile at Neo who smiles back at her. "Thank you all for coming, your the best friends I could have ever asked for now lets have some fun!" she shouts as she turns on some music and we all raise our glasses taking a drink.

Ruby's POV -

The party was going great, everyone was having a blast. It was great to finally see everyone together again for the first time in ages. We were all telling jokes and reminiscing about the old days.

Ren and Nora announced that they were also going to be having a baby soon but they were also going to adopt a kid because as orphans themselves they really wanted to give one a home. Sun was bragging to everyone about how Blake was getting a book published which embarrassed her but I think it's sweet that Sun is so proud of his future wife.

"So how does it feel being pregnant?" Penny asks sitting next to Weiss and I.

"It's a very hard thing to explain...I guess if I had to pick a specific feeling...motivating." I say.

"What makes you say that?" she asks tilting her head curiously.

"Something about having a living thing growing inside you...it just makes you want to do everything you can to protect it no matter the cost to yourself." I say putting my hand over my stomach. " ooh it's kicking if you wanna feel."

"Really?!" Penny shouts putting her hand and cheek against my stomach. She must've felt it because a few seconds later she jumps up giggling.

"My turn." Weiss says doing the same thing. Weiss gives on of her rare giggles once she starts feeling the baby kicking. "We're eager for you to get out too little guy, your Mommies will be here waiting as soon as your ready." I can't help but smile at how adorable Weiss is when she is in Momma mode.

"I won't lie it's gonna be a ton of hard work, but you won't regret a second of it I promise." Pyrhha says walking up to us and grabbing a hold of Jaune's arm who nods his head in agreement.

"The kids, especially Loran, won't stop asking when Aunty Weiss and Aunty Ruby's baby is gonna be born." Jaune says chuckling.

"Well it won't be much longer now, I can feel it." I say smiling at them.

Suddenly we hear a knock at the door. It's weird because we weren't expecting anyone else to show up tonight.

"Wonder who that could be?" Yang asks, walking away from her conversation with Nora and Ren to answer the door. We can't believe who is standing in the door way when she opens it. "Neptune?" Yang asks stunned.

"Hey Yang.." Neptune says looking extremely guilty. Which he should be.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sun asks pretty angrily.

"Come on bro I didn't come here to fight." Neptune says trying to calm him down.

"Don't call me bro!" Sun shouts. "Your not welcome here after the shit you pulled." I was so angry I didn't know what to say to him.

"What are you doing here Neptune?" Yang asks looking more calm than I expected her to be.

"I came here...to apologize for what I've done...I was torn up after what happened and I don't know...I guess it was just easier to run than face it...I was a coward I know that, and I'm sorry for what I put your through." Neptune said barely able to maintain eye contact with Yang.

"You think you can just come here, apologize, and expect to be forgiven!" This time it was Blake who spoke up. That was shocking because she rarely ever shouts but I guess its not to surprising since she is Yang's best friend. "You put this poor girl through hell!"

"I know that..and I don't expect to be forgiven." He says. At this point Neo has walked up to Yangs side clinging to her arm. "Who are-" He started to ask before Yang cut him off.

"She's my girlfriend." Yang says not bother to explain further than that. He was obviously confused but also upset probably over seeing Yang with someone else if I had to guess. "Unlike the last person I dated she would never leave me when I needed her most."

"Yang listen I-" he starts to say but gets cut off again.

"No you listen, I have moved on, I have found meaning in my life again and I have found someone who is better than you could ever hope to be." Yang says obviously upset but in a soft tone. "I forgive you but only because I don't want to be angry for the rest of my life, that being said I want nothing to do with you, now get out." She starts to shut the door but Neptune grabs a hold of her wrist.

"Now just hold on a second!" He shouts. We all start to jump up in her defense, even me as if I could do anything in my state, but as soon as he finishes his sentence he gets Neo's boot in his face sending him flying out of the doorway.

She doesn't even say anything, just shoots him the most venomous death glare I have ever seen. I'm glad to see she is at least protective, even if it is a bit scary.

"Fine...I'll leave..I meant what I said though." Neptune says as he wanders away and Neo shuts the door.

"Thanks babe." Yang says managing a smile. Neo just smiles in response and kisses Yang. Once we are all sure Yang is okay the party continues for a bit longer. After another couple hours everyone starts leaving. Luckily nobody got to drunk to drive. The last ones to head out were Weiss and I. I gave Yang a big hug before I also decided to hug Neo.

"Thanks for being there for my sister, take good care of her please." She just smiles and nods in response. She really is a girl of very few words. Quite the opposite of Yang honestly. With Neo here I know I don't have to worry about Yang to much anymore and that really means a lot. Once we are done saying our goodbyes Weiss and I head home.

(A Few Weeks Later)

It's Christmas Eve, Weiss and I decided to spend the day over and Pyrhha and Jaunes' place. I tried to invite Yang but her and Neo decided to have a more...private Christmas Eve. Loran was glued to me most of the time asking all sorts of questions about the baby.

'Whats his name?' 'What will he look like?' 'When will he be here?'. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't kind of annoying after awhile but she is so insanely adorable that it made up for it. We did normal Christmasy things like baking cookies, watching Christmas specials on TV, taking photos, and had a pretty big dinner.

I was helping Pyrrha do the dishes in the kitchen when I felt a sudden pain in my abdomen and I dropped a plate alerting everyone.

"Ruby whats wrong?" Pyrrha asks sounding concerned.

"I...I think the baby is coming." I respond, its honestly the only way I can explain this sudden pain. Then my water broke only confirming it further.

"The baby is coming now?!" Jaune shouts.

"What do we do?" Weiss asks clearly worried.

"Jaune go get the car started, Weiss help Ruby get her coat on, I'll take your car to your house to get Ruby's stuff." Pyrrha says far more calm than the rest of us. We all start doing what she says. We were getting ready to leave until Jaune comes in with a horrified look on his face.

"The roads are completely clogged up there is no way to get anywhere..." He says.


	12. Chapter 11

Weiss' POV -

To say I was freaking out would be the understatement of the millennium. My wife was going into labor and we had no way to get to the hospital. We took Ruby back to Jaune and Pyrrha's bedroom laying her down on the bed. Jaune was put in charge of keeping the kids out of the room.

"You're gonna be okay Ruby." I say trying to soothe her. She's holding my hand and squeezing so hard it feels like it could break. I don't care though, it must be a fraction of the pain she is going through. My heart breaks to see her hurting so much. Pyrrha helps Ruby get her pants off.

"Will the baby be okay?" Ruby asks obviously straining to speak.

"It'll be fine Ruby, Loran was a home birth too, we can handle this." Pyhrra says trying to reassure Ruby and I. I forgot that Pyhrra had been in this situation before too. That gives me a bit of relief but I'm still worried.

Jaune's other job was calling everyone up to let them know what was going on. According to him everyone was worried and all but Yang sent their well wishes. Yang being the stubborn bull she was decided to try trekking over here in the snow despite how much Jaune insisted that was not the best idea.

As the hours went by Ruby seemed to only be getting worse and worse. I'm pretty sure that my hand had to be broken by this point. It was hard to tell because as much as my hand hurt I was more preoccupied with my poor Ruby.

"I see the head!" I hear Pyrrha shout. That instantly sends a jolt of joy and anxiety through me.

"Your doing great Ruby it won't be much longer now." I whisper to her.

"Our little Rubin is almost here." She says managing a strained smile. She will never cease to amaze me.

"That's right Ruby but you gotta push okay." I say trying to motivate her.

"I'm here!" Yang shouts bursting in and running to Ruby's other side. I am shocked to see she made but I'm relieved as well. Judging by the look on Ruby's face I imagine she is too.

"The shoulders are out, your so close Ruby." Pyhrra says trying to motivate Ruby as well.

"Come on sis you got this." Yang says holding Ruby's other hand.

"Our baby boy is almost here Ruby just a bit more." I whisper to her.

It doesn't take to long before we hear Pyrrha confirm that the baby was out and she got him to start crying so he could fill his lungs with his first precious breath. After wrapping him in a blanket she hands him to Ruby who immediately gives one of the brightest smiles I have ever seen despite how exhausted she must be.

"Hey there little guy I'm your mommy." Ruby says gently kissing him on the head. "Sorry you had to work so hard to get here."

"He's so perfect." I say starting to tear up.

"You bet he is." Ruby says. "Look its your other mommy."

Eventually Jaune and the kids all come in to get a look with Loran getting as close to Auntie Ruby as Pyhrra will let her. I had never seen that child's eyes get so big.

"You want to hold him Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Very much." I respond honestly. She hands little Rubin to me and I tenderly hold him in my arms. I am as gentle with him as I can be as if he will break if I'm not careful. I still couldn't believe he was finally here. I lay on the bed next to Ruby still holding him in my arms. "Hey little guy...I'm so happy your finally here." He lets out a gentle coo.

"He seems pretty happy to see you too." Ruby says smiling and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I promise that I will do my best to make you and Mommy as happy as possible, and to never let anything happen to you." I say placing my own kiss on his head. I mean it too. I will be the parent to him that I didn't have growing up. If I have anything to do with it, he will never experience a moment of the loneliness I felt and he will always know that I love him.

"That goes ditto for me." Ruby says smiling. Her eyes are closed, I can't blame her with how exhausted she has to be. This is the official start of our new life as parents, so she deserves to rest while she can, it is only going to get harder from here but it will be worth every moment of hard work.

(3 Years 9 Months Later)

"MOMMY!" Ruby and I hear Rubin yell from his bedroom. He must be having nightmares again.

"He's calling for you again." I say to Ruby turning over in bed.

"Can you please handle it Weiss?" Ruby asks "I'm exhausted and I have to work early tomorrow."

"What and I don't?" I ask turning over only to come face to face with her signature puppy dog eyes. To this day she knows I can't resist when she does that. "Fine but you owe me." I say getting up.

"Thank you Weissy, I love you." she says sweetly.

"Yeah yeah I love you too." I say walking down the hall to Rubin's room. I walk in to see him cowering behind his blankets. "What seems to be the trouble little man?" I ask tiredly sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Why didn't Mommy come Momma?" he asks still kind of scared. We decided early on Ruby would be Mommy and I would be Momma to make it less confusing for him and us.

"Mommy asked me to come this time." I respond honestly. It honestly does make me jealous that he prefers Ruby so much but I guess it's only natural. "So whats wrong?"

"The monsters are gonna get me Momma, they had scary red eyes." he says genuinely believing his nightmare was real.

"I wouldn't count on it, with Momma around those monsters wouldn't ever mess with her boy." I say smiling and brushing his hair out of his face. He had Ruby's hair color and her silver eyes. He reminds me of her so much it is almost scary.

"W-Will you stay with me tonight Momma?" he asks.

"I don't know Rubin, Momma would really like to sleep with Mommy at least once this week." I answer.

"Please.." he asks giving me his own version of Ruby's puppy dog eyes and I am about as good at resisting his as I am Ruby's.

"Alright, scoot over." I say prompting him to move over a bit. I lay down in the best next to him and he cuddles into my side. I am glad that he at least feels safe with me. It doesn't take long for him to fall asleep and I fall asleep right along with him.

(2 Months Later)

Ruby's POV -

Weiss, Rubin and I are on our way over to Yang's house for Thanksgiving. Aside from us she also invited Blake, Sun, their daughter Noir who is a little over 3, Dad, her mom, and Winter.

Dad and Raven flew in a couple days ago so they could be here. They've been staying at Yang's place. Yang and Neo got married a year ago. They opted to not have kids, maybe they will change their minds later but so far they are sticking to it. By the time we get there Blake, Sun and Noir are already there. As soon as we get inside he runs over to Dad and Raven hugging them.

"I missed you Grandpa and Grandma!" He shouts looking super adorable.

"We missed you too kiddo." Dad says picking him up. I just realized Yang must be in the kitchen or she would've pounced on Rubin the minute we got here. After Rubin visits with his grandparents for a bit he hops down and begins looking around for his best friend.

"Hey Noir." Rubin says, smiling wide, as Noir walks up and starts tugging him over towards her toys. That is her way of asking him to play since she isn't the best with words yet. Noir seems to have inherited most of her mothers traits except for the monkey tail which she clearly got from her father.

"Hey there Rubin, doesn't Aunt Yang get a hug?" Yang says crouching down in front of him. He immediately jumps into her arms. Luckily she has learned to keep her hugs at least mildly under control otherwise our son might be dead by now. "Are you excited to be starting School next year?" she asks lifting him up into the air.

"Yeah Momma says I am gonna be the smartest." He says letting out a cute laugh at Yang's antics.

"Well you better try your best if you don't wanna let Momma down." she says hugging him again. Suddenly Noir starts tugging at Yang's skirt looking pretty upset. Probably either because Rubin was getting all Yang's attention, Yang was pretty close with Noir since Blake brought her over to Yang and Neo's place all the time, or because she took Rubin away.

Probably a bit of both honestly. "Aw I'm sorry my little monkey." Yang says picking Noir up holding them each in her arms. I really do wonder why they decided to not have kids. I think Yang would make a fantastic mom. Suddenly the door bursts open and we see someone we haven't seen in years.

"UNCLE QROW!" Yang and I both shout. Yang gently places the kids on the ground before joining me in full on glomping him. He just starts laughing and hugging us back.

"So I guess you missed me?" he asks sarcastically.

"Are you kidding?" I respond hugging him even tighter. "We haven't seen you since Rubin was born."

"Yeah I know, it sucks but work kinda keeps me away for long periods of time." he says. That is true, I mean he does work for the CIA, it just sucks that we rarely see him. We reluctantly get off of him so he can stand up. "Speaking of Rubin where is the little man?"

"My name is Rubin...who are you?" Rubin asks walking up to him. Uncle Qrow kneels down to eye level with him.

"I am your Mommy's Uncle Qrow and your Great Uncle Qrow." he says grinning and ruffling Rubin's hair. "You can just call me Uncle Qrow if that's easier."

"Okay, you wanna come play with me and Noir?" he asks. It's amazing how quickly a child can just accept these things.

"You bet." he responds and Rubin pulls him over to where he and Noir were playing. I'm sure Rubin will grow to love Uncle Qrow as much as I do. About a half hour later Neo comes out of the kitchen and taps Yang on the shoulder.

"Okay Honey we'll eat soon, we're just waiting on one more guest." Yang says somehow immediately knowing what Neo meant by that gesture. Finally we hear a knock at the door and Weiss rushes to answer it.

"Winter!" she says as soon as she opens the door and hugs her sister.

"It's good to see you too Weiss." Winter says hugging her back. It's only been a few weeks since we last saw Winter but Weiss just adores her big sister that much.

Winter has been working for a local business since she moved to town and it didn't take long for her to work her way up. She has been away on an extended business trip for the company which is why we haven't seen her.

"Aunt Winter!" Rubin says jumping up from the spot he was playing in and runs up to Winter hugging her leg.

"Hey there little one." she says picking him up and hugging him.

"I missed you." he says smiling. I can't quite explain it but even though Yang is the more doting Aunt, he much prefers Winter. I'm sure that upsets Yang but if it does she's never said anything.

"Okay it's time to eat everyone!" Yang shouts almost on cue as if she is trying to break up Rubin and Winter.

"I want to sit next to you Aunt Winter." Rubin says much to the joy of Winter and the sadness of Yang. Everyone heads into the kitchen sitting around the table. The food looks amazing.

Yang has always been a great cook but she really outdid herself this time. We stuffed ourselves so much that you could tell everyone was about ready to pass out afterward. In fact poor Rubin did.

With that Weiss and I decide it is time to head out so we can put the little guy to bed. We say our goodbyes, especially to Dad and Raven since they are going back home tomorrow morning, and head home.

(Next Month)

"MOMMA! MOMMY! Wake up!" Rubin says bouncing up and down on our bed. Weiss and I sit up slowly, yawning and stretching. "It's Christmas!"

"It sure is." I say trying to force myself to wake up as I crawl out of bed. "It's also your birthday."

"Yep!" He shouts, running down the hall and downstairs towards our Christmas tree.

"I am really starting to feel old." I say chuckling as we both follow after him.

"You and me both honey." Weiss says yawning. Once we get to the living room, where our tree is, Rubin is already sitting excitedly next to the pile of presents.

"Don't hold back on our account buddy." I say as Weiss and I sit on the couch. Weiss pulls out her camera so we can at least get a few pics of the birthday boy tearing through his Christmas presents. I cuddle into her smiling.

I still find it kind of hard to believe sometimes that this is all real. If you had told me 10 years ago that I would be married to Weiss and we would be sitting around the Christmas tree watching our son open presents I would've told you that you were nuts.

"Cool!" He shouts as he opens his first present. It is the new RoosterBox game console with some game called Red Vs Blue. I'll be honest, I mostly got that so I could play it with him. It doesn't take long before he has opened every single present. "Thanks Mommy and Momma." he says hugging us both.

"Your welcome birthday boy." Weiss says kissing him on the head. He asks me to help him hook up his new game console. I help him out and then we both decide to just let him enjoy his new present for awhile. We head back upstairs so that we can get cleaned up.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss says as I am about to head into the bathroom to shower.

"Yes?" I ask turning to face her. She holds out a little box in wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas." she says and I take the present from her.

"Oh Weiss...I don't know what to say." I say honestly.

"Well you could open it before you decide." she says giggling. I slowly open it and inside is a small book. When I open the book I see that it is a photo album full of pictures dating from all the way back to our high school days to more recently. It's mostly pictures of Weiss and I but there are some photos of us with our friends and some with Rubin.

"Weiss...this is amazing, thank you." I say hugging her and kissing her.

"I'm glad you like it, I put a lot of effort into it." she says smiling.

"I feel kind of bad though I didn't get anything for you..." I say frowning.

"Don't worry about it Ruby, I'm the one who surprised you with this, you don't have to feel obligated." she says laying back on the bed.

"I'll tell you what" I start saying as I lay back on the bed next to her. "later tonight when Rubin is asleep...I'll give you the best present ever." I whisper in her ear. I then immediately jump up off the bed and walk to the bathroom.

Weiss is just blushing, I can tell she liked the sound of that. I stop in the door way for quick second to shake my hips and tease her a bit more before closing the door so I can take my shower.

(6 Years Later)

Weiss' POV -

"Eis go away!" I hear Rubin shout from the living room. "Me and Noir are trying to play games."

"Eis sweetie, leave the big kids alone, come and help Momma with dinner" I say popping my head into the living room.

"Okay Momma..." she says sounding pretty disappointed. She walks into the kitchen and pulls a stool over to the counter where I am cooking. Luckily she ended up looking mostly like me. She has short snow white hair and icy blue eyes. "Momma does big brother hate me?" she asks sounding pretty upset.

"No not even a little, big kids just like to be left alone when they have friends over." I respond kissing her on the head.

"Knock knock." Ruby says entering the kitchen, still dressed in her uniform.

"Mommy!" Eis shouts and runs over to Ruby hugging her leg. Ruby immediately picks her up.

"What have you been up to cutie?" Ruby asks kissing her cheek.

"I was helping Momma cook." she says flashing that adorable smile of hers.

"That's my good girl." Ruby says before giving her one last big hug and putting her down.

"Where's my greeting?" I ask pretending to be upset.

"Oh I'm sorry Weissy, I missed you too." she says putting her arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Don't worry about it honey, I know I can't compete with the kids." I say jokingly.

"Oh and I can?" she says back chuckling.

"Good point." I say honestly and kiss her lips.

"Ewwww." Eis says before running out of the kitchen. Earning a laugh from both of us.

"Rubin, dinner is almost done!" I shout toward the living room.

"Okay!" he shouts back.

"Is your girlfriend staying for dinner?" I ask as him and Noir walk into the kitchen. Both of their faces turn red.

"Ma!" Ruby and I start laughing pretty hard.

"I was kidding, calm down." I say which chills him out. "Seriously though Noir, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Sure, thank you ma'am." she says pulling out her cell phone. "Just gotta call my mom."

"Alright we'll wait for you." I say as she walks out of the room to make her call.

"Rubin could you go get your sister really quick." I ask.

"Do I have to?" he asks. "She is so annoying."

"Rubin be nice to your sister, she really looks up to you." Ruby says walking up stairs to get changed really fast.

"Yeah yeah." he responds going to gather up Eis. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. I check the caller ID and see that it's Winter.

"Hello." I say after answering the phone.

"Hey Weiss, listen I am sorry but I can't go shopping this weekend." she says right off the bat. I am pretty disappointed but I'm also curious.

"Why not?" I ask sounding a bit more childish than I meant to.

"I know I promised but...I kinda got asked out on a date." she says.

"What really?!" I shout surprised.

"Yeah yeah I know, Winter the man repellent has a date, better alert the world." she says sounding slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that Winter, it's just a bit surprising is all." I say trying to rectify the situation.

"It's fine I was to easily offended." she says sighing.

"So...who asked you out?" I ask.

"Well...it was Qrow." she responds hesitantly.

"Ruby's uncle!?" I shout even more surprised this time.

"Yes...I know he is older and it might be kinda awkward at first but...he is a really sweet and caring guy under his otherwise rough exterior." she says sounding positively infatuated with him.

"Well I hope it goes well." I say just wanting my big sister to be happy.

"One more thing." she says.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Could you not tell Ruby about this?" she asks in an almost begging tone.

"You want me to keep secrets from my wife?" I ask unsure of how to feel about that.

"I promise I'll tell her...I just don't want to make a big deal out of it yet...I don't know if me and Qrow will even work out yet." she says. That does make sense I guess.

"Okay my lips are sealed." I promise.

"Thank you Weiss it means a lot, anyway I should let you go, it's probably dinner time around the Rose household." she says chuckling.

"Yeah it is actually." I say laughing a bit myself. "Well I'll see ya later Winter, love you."

"I love you too." she says before hanging up.

"Was that Winter?" Ruby asks startling me a little bit.

"Yeah, she was just letting me know she was to busy with work to go out this weekend." I respond trying to keep Winter's secret.

"I got her." Rubin says putting Eis down in her chair. Noir comes in and sits down in her usual spot.

"Thank you Mommy's big boy." Ruby says clamping onto him.

"Mom your embarrassing me!" he shouts trying to pry Ruby off of him. The rest of us can't help but laugh.

(1 Month later)

"We really need to thank Yang for keeping Eis out of the house today." I say as I finish hanging up the banner.

"Oh please, knowing Yang she was MORE than happy to do it." Ruby responds with a chuckle as she lays out the rest of the presents on the table.

"Yeah good point." I say coming down off of the ladder.

"It's so weird to think that little Eis is turning 5." Ruby says and I hear her sniffle. I turn to she is tearing up.

"What's wrong Ruby?" I ask putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing really it's just...Rubin and Eis are growing up so fast." she says managing a smile.

"I know how you feel." I say hugging her. "Time really does fly doesn't it?"

"Yeah.." she responds hugging me back. "It seems like only yesterday we were going out on our first date...now we're married with an almost 10 year old son and a 5 year old daughter...were did the time go?"

"I wish I could answer that..but hey our little ones aren't grown yet and we've still got a good long while left on this crazy ride together, its been pretty amazing so far right?" I ask kissing her.

"Damn right it has." she responds kissing me back.

"Come on Eis!" we hear Yang shout from the other side of the front door obviously trying to give us the heads up.

"Quick everyone hide." Ruby's says under her breath as she turns out the light. We all hide behind various tables and the couch. The hardest part is keeping Eis' friends from kindergarten quiet. We hear the door open and the lights come on.

"Happy Birthday!" we all shout popping out of our hiding spots. A big smile spreads across Eis' face.

"Wow, this is all for me!?" she asks running up to Ruby who picks her up.

"You be it is sweetie, Happy Birthday." Ruby says hugging her. Eis adorably wraps her arms around Ruby's neck.

"Thank you Mommy." she says before reaching out for me. I hold out my arms and she practically jumps into them.

"Thank you too Momma." she says hugging me now.

"You don't have to thank us sweetie, Mommy and me were happy to do this for you." I say kissing the top of her head. We let her go free so she can go spend time with her friends. We have all the usual party games set up like pin the tail on the wolf. We even got her a bear pinata which the kids all really liked. Everything was running smooth until..

"Go away!" Rubin shouts getting everyone's attention.

"but...I just wanted you to come play with me." Eis responds looking pretty hurt.

"I don't want to play with you, you get on my nerves, what don't you understand about that!" he shouts before running out the front door. Eis just watches as he runs off before she starts crying.

"Rubin!" I shout before running after him. I want to comfort Eis but Ruby has it covered and I need to find out what is up with him.

I run around the neighborhood looking for him before I finally find him at the park sitting on the swings. I run up to him and put my hand on my hip.

"Okay you want to tell me what that was about?" I ask sounding audibly upset.

"No.." he responds refusing to look at me.

"Okay well in that case I am not asking, I am telling you to explain." I say putting my foot down. "You made your little sister cry and on her birthday of all days."

"Big deal she gets so much love and attention I'm sure she'll be fine." he says kind of throwing me off guard.

"What are you talking about?" I ask. "Mom and I give you a lot of attention."

"Not nearly as much as you used to!" he shouts. "Ever since she came around I have been getting paid attention to less and less.." I sit down on the swing next to him and let out a sigh. Now that I really think about it..he's not wrong.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry that Mom and I haven't been able to give you as much attention as we'd like...between work, your sister, and our other obligations we just don't have all the time in the world...but I promise we will try harder from now on." I say putting a hand on his shoulder. "Now let's head back."

"Okay Ma..." he says getting up off the swing.

Ruby's POV -

I take Eis into the other room after assuring everyone that the party will continue in a little bit.

"There there, it's okay Mommy's here." I say walking back and forth with her in my arms as I gently pat her back.

"Big brother hates me." she says between sobs.

"He doesn't hate you sweetie." I say trying to calm her down. Her crying just breaks my heart.

"He does...he never wants to play with me and he is always yelling and getting mad at me." she says calming down a little but still clearly hurt.

"Rubin...is just dealing with some stuff sweetie, I promise he doesn't hate you." I say. "Would Mommy ever lie to you?"

"I guess not." she says sniffling. The front door opens and I take Eis into the living room to see that Weiss and Rubin were back. She motions that she wants down and I place her on the ground. She walks up to Rubin who refuses to look her in the eye. "Big brother?"

"What do you want?" he asks much more calmly than he did before.

"Do you hate me?" she asks. He looks almost shocked as if he didn't expect that question.

"No I don't hate you...I'm sorry I yelled I was just upset." he says still not looking at her but this time out of guilt. Eis immediately smiles most likely relieved to hear that and hugs him as tight as her little arms will allow. He almost looks like he wants to cry but he hugs her back. Now that the situation has been resolved the party continues. This time though a certain big brother is playing with his little sister.

(6 years later)

"Rubin you want to go to the movies me, Ma, and Eis?" I ask popping my head into his room. He is just laying there on his bed looking kind of miserable.

"No thanks Mom." he says without even looking over at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask stepping a little further in.

"I'm fine." he says turning over.

"Well if you say so...we'll be home in a few hours." I say stepping out and closing his door. I walk out to the car where Weiss and Eis are waiting and hop in the driver's seat.

"Why isn't big bro coming?" Eis asks from the back seat.

"Not sure he just seemed really upset." I respond starting the car.

"He's still not over it?" Eis asks which peaks my interest.

"You know what's bothering him?" I ask as I'm pulling out of the driveway.

"Yeah he's been upset since last week, apparently Noir has a boyfriend." she says looking out the window.

"Why would that bother him?" I ask and in the corner of my eye I can see Weiss face-palm.

"Are you serious Ruby?" Weiss asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask back really confused.

"Ruby honey I love you, but you can be so dense." she says.

"Would you please explain?" I say getting a little annoyed.

"Rubin has a crush on Noir." she says.

"He does!?" I respond honestly surprised.

"Well duh, how could you not have noticed?" Eis says from the back seat. Apparently I am the only one who didn't know.

"Well..I guess I'll have a talk with him when we get home." I say not really looking forward to that talk. Mostly because I have no idea what I am going to say.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Hey Rubin is it okay if we have a talk?" I ask knocking on his door.

"Yeah I guess..." he says from the other side. I slowly enter and close the door behind me.

"Sweetie..I know what is bothering you." I say sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You do?" he asks looking surprised before looking slightly upset. "Who told you?"

"That's not important." I say not wanting rat out his sister. "Do you want to talk about it?" He just looks down before speaking up.

"I just don't get what she sees in him..." he says with a mixture of genuine confusion and jealousy. Well that confirms what Weiss and Eis were saying at least. "Maybe she likes him because he's a faunus like her..I don't know."

"Well I can't speak for Noir sweetie...but if you really do like her you only have two options either respect her relationship and keep quiet or...you can take a risk and tell her how you feel." I say honestly.

"I want to tell her but...what if she doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" he asks. It hurts my heart to see him like this.

"Well if I know Noir she wouldn't stop being friends with you over something like that...but even if she did if you like her enough...it's worth the risk to tell her because if you don't you'll regret it forever." I say.

"Was it this hard for you to confess to Ma?" he asks.

"Honestly...she confessed to me first but I will say it was hard for me to ask her out for the first time." I respond chuckling slightly. He looks up at the ceiling before getting a determined look on his face.

"I'm gonna do it." he says. "I'm gonna tell her tomorrow how I feel."

"Good." I say smiling. "We Roses never back down from a challenge."

"Mom...thanks for the talk." he says before hugging me.

"Your welcome sweetie." I say hugging him back. It kinda makes me happy to know that in some ways he still needs me. "Good night."

"Good night Mom." he says as I get up and walk out of his room. I walk into the bedroom to see Weiss laying in bed already and doing what appears to be grading papers.

"How did it go?" she asks when she notices I entered the room.

"Pretty good actually." I say plopping onto the bed. "Not to brag but I'm pretty sure I deserve Mom of the year."

"Oh really?" Weiss asks raising her eyebrow at me.

"Yes really, what is my award?" I ask winking at her.

"Well I was prepared to put off grading the rest of these papers until the morning and give you the most passionate night of love making we have had in a long time." she says and I get all excited. "buuuuuuuut now I realize I gotta work even harder if I want to win Mom of the year."

"No no no no I was I just kidding you're totally mom of the year." I say as if I'm begging her to change her mind.

"No no you clearly won so I will just have to work extra hard we may even have to skip out on our date nights for a few weeks so I can really get caught up." she says super nonchalantly.

"Your such a meanie Weiss." I whine throwing my arms around her neck.

(The Next Day)

"Ruby let the boy have some privacy." Weiss says shutting the curtains on me.

"Aw come on, I just really wanna see how it goes."I say referring to Rubin confessing to Noir. I ignored Weiss' insistence and continue watching. I can tell even from here that he is trembling, poor thing. Then what I see causes me to let out an audible gasp and squeal.

"What happened?" Weiss asks her curiosity suddenly piqued.

"Well first Rubin put his hand on hers" I start getting all excited. "and then she kissed him on the cheek, it was soooooooooooo cute!"

"No way!" she shouts.

"Yes way!" I shout back but then when we hear the door open and we start pretending like we're cleaning. Rubin walks in but then turns to face Noir.

"So um..I guess I'll see you at school." he says with a big smile on his face, his cheeks redder than I have ever seen them.

"Yeah...bye Rubin." she says back, kissing him on the cheek one more time before running off.

"Awwwww!" Weiss and I involuntarily let out much to Rubin's embarrassment. He immediately runs up to his room.

"That's my boy." Weiss says before walking into the kitchen probably to cook dinner. I follow after her.

"It's amazing how fast these two are growing up, it won't be long before Eis starts getting interested in dating." I say and Weiss shudders.

"Please don't make me think about that, Rubin and Noir might be adorable but just thinking about Rubin being at that age already kinda scares me, Eis eventually being that age terrifies me." she says while boiling some water.

"Yeah she'll be quite the handful, it doesn't help that she takes after her gorgeous Momma." I say standing behind her and putting my arms around her waist.

"Ruby if your trying to sweet talk me, its working." she says letting out that rare but ever so sweet giggle.

"Soooo we still on for date night tomorrow?" I ask putting my chin on her shoulder.

"Oh alright how could I say no to that face" she says kissing my cheek. "besides I was only joking last night."

"Your so mean sometimes." I say pouting.

"I know, but you love it." she says winking.

"Yeah I do." I respond and kiss her. "Oh by the way I told Loran we'd give her twenty bucks to keep an eye on Eis tomorrow."

"Is Yang busy or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, coincidentally her and Neo are going out too." I say leaning back in a chair. "I would ask Rubin to look after her but I'm sure he'll have plans."

"Good call, besides Eis loves Loran to pieces." she says straining noodles. "So where are you taking me tomorrow?"

"Oh that's a surprise." I say with a smirk.

"I don't know whether to be excited or scared." she says chuckling.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 9 -

"Ruby would you hurry up, Loran will be here any minute!" I shout while I finish putting on my ear rings.

"I'm getting ready as fast as I can, it's not my fault I had to work late!" she shouts back from the bathroom.

"Fair enough I guess." I say to myself more than anything. Though I doubt that, even if she had gotten off early, she would be ready on time.

She has always been like that ever since we were in school. She's a dolt but she's my dolt. "Just try to be downstairs soon hun!" I shout as I get up and head downstairs. I walk into the living room and see Eis watching TV.

"You excited to hang out with Loran tonight sweetie?" I ask amazed how much she is beginning to look like a miniature me. Seriously other than her hair being in a more traditional ponytail she looks just like I did at her age. Well...there's also the fact that she doesn't have a scar over her eye.

"Yeah it's gonna be a lot of fun!" she says looking genuinely pumped.

"I'm sure it will be." I say sitting on the couch next to her. She leans her head against me. I can't help but wonder if I've done what I set out to do. I swore when Rubin was born that I would be the best Mom I could be and I made the same promise with Eis. Have I done that? I kiss the top of her head and just as I do the doorbell rings.

"Loran!" Eis shouts and runs as fast as she can to the door. I can't help but giggle at how adorable she can be, she definitely inherited that from Ruby. Suddenly she comes back into the living room looking slightly disappointed. "Um Momma it's Auntie Winter."

"What could she be doing here?" I wonder as I get up to greet her. Sure enough there she is standing in the doorway. "Hey Winter." I say smiling until I see the serious look on her face.

"Weiss I have some news, whether it is good or bad is up to you." she says.

"What is it?" I say slightly worried.

"Weiss..father passed away." she says.

"Oh..." Is all I could say, unsure of how to feel about that. "Well I appreciate you telling me this but for now could we just keep it between us, Ruby has really been looking forward to this date night and I don't want to ruin it for her."

"Weiss...I know how you feel about him and I wouldn't exactly call him a good father either but..we really should discuss this." she says.

"Why should I?" I ask. "He disowned me years ago because I refused to meet his standards, and even before that he was a contender for the worst father ever, he didn't care about me in life so why should I care about him in death."

"He was our father that's why." she says. "I'm not asking you to forgive him and I'm not asking you to make some flowery speech about his life but...we should at least go to the funeral."

"Seriously?" I ask honestly surprised with her. "Give me one good reason I should go to his funeral."

"Well...if you won't go for him maybe you'll go for our brother." she says.

"Brother?" I ask. "What the hell are you talking about?" she lets out a sigh.

"A couple years after you confronted him father remarried, and a few years after that he had a son." she says. "I only found out a couple days ago when I got the news of his passing, his widow contacted me, she tried to contact you but couldn't get a hold of you."

"Your not joking...we have a brother?" I ask still kind of in shock.

"Yes..his name is Kalt, he's not much older than Rubin actually." she says. "If for no other reason..we should go to meet him." She has a point..no matter how much I hated that man Kalt deserves to meet his sisters.

"Fine I'll give it some though but can we please discuss it later?" I ask.

"Okay okay we can talk about it tomorrow, I gotta get home anyway or else Qrow will worry." she says hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I say hugging her back. Once we break the hug she waves goodbye and walks back out to her car. As soon as she pulls out of the driveway I see Loran pull in. "Eis sweetie, Loran is here!" I shout and I hear a squeal from the living room. She immediately comes running past me and out to Loran's car where she pounces on the poor girl as soon as she gets out.

"Hey cutie you ready to have some fun?" Loran asks hugging Eis.

"You bet!" Eis shouts pulling Loran up to the house.

"Hey Aunt Weiss." Loran says chuckling.

"Hey Loran, thanks again for keeping an eye on her." I say giggling.

"Don't mention it, Aunt Ruby is paying me and besides I love hanging with my little Eis." she says smiling and patting Eis' head.

"I'm ready!" Ruby says finally making it downstairs.

"I'm impressed you managed to get ready just in time." I say jokingly.

"Oh haha." Ruby responds before turning to face Loran. "We'll be back probably a little after ten'o'clock."

"Roger that, have fun you two." she says winking.

"Oh don't worry we will." Ruby says pushing me out the door. "See you later!" We walk out to the car and once inside I turn to Ruby.

"Where are you taking me tonight anyway?" I ask. "You still haven't told me."

"I told you it's a surprise." she says with a grin on her face as she pulls out of the driveway.

"Alright, Fair enough." I say looking out the window. Not because I'm interested in what's outside but because I don't want Ruby to see how upset I am. I could care less about that man but to think I have a brother...I'm not sure how to feel about it if I'm honest. Eventually we reach our destination and I instantly recognize it.

"Is this the restaurant I think it is?" I ask a smile spreading across my face.

"Yep, its the place we went on our first official date as a couple." she says grinning.

"Wow..we haven't been here in what feels like forever." I say climbing out of the car.

"Yeah well, since we had to miss out on the last few date nights, I really wanted to make this one special." she says grabbing my hand and leading me to the entrance. As soon as we walk inside we are greeted by the site of Blake in a hostess uniform.

"Well I didn't expect to see you two tonight." she says. Sometimes I forget that Sun and Blake own this place now. Sun's Uncle retired years ago leaving the restaurant to Sun who along with Blake and Noir now run it as a family. "You just missed Noir and Rubin."

"ooh they went out on a date?" Ruby asks all giddy.

"Yep, they decided to go catch a movie, I have to say it's about time they got together." Blake says with a chuckle.

"I agree, then again considering who his parents are, we're lucky it didn't take Rubin a lot longer to ask her out." Ruby says which gives us all a good laugh.

"Anyway you two can sit at any open table you want, me or Sun will be along to take your order in a bit." Blake says ushering ushering us towards the dining area.

"Thanks Blake." I say as me and Ruby, to our delight, see that our table is open. We immediately snag it.

"This sure brings back memories." I say smiling and leaning forward, resting on the table.

"Yeah hard to believe it's been so long, I am honestly starting to feel old." Ruby says chuckling.

"Now don't start with that old talk, I really don't like thinking about it" I say smirking and leaning forward even more grabbing her hand. "besides this is supposed to be a romantic night."

"You're right" she says lifting my hand and kissing it. "sorry Weissy."

"Well well this is certainly giving me a case of heavy deja vu." Sun says walking over to our table. "What will you beautiful ladies be having this evening."

"Shut up Sun." Ruby says as her and I both let out a muffled giggle. We both order our food and he walks back into the kitchen. The rest of the night was spent just talking about various topics.

Our relationship, the kids, and the future, to name a few. At some point though my conversation with Winter starts to creep back into my head and I can't help but feel a bit down. I try to hide it but I have never been that good at hiding my feelings from Ruby.

"Weiss is something wrong?" Ruby asks looking concerned.

"N-No I'm fine, so um we should be getting home soon." I say trying, in vain, to change the subject.

"Weiss please tell me whats wrong." Ruby says giving me those puppy dog eyes of hers that have not lost even an ounce of their power. I let out a resigned sigh.

"Ruby, Winter came by tonight, she told me that..our father passed away." I say.

"Oh...I honestly don't know what to say." she responds.

"It's okay that's not what's bothering me." I say looking out the window. "She also told me that I..have a brother."

"You have a brother!" Ruby says a bit to loudly.

"Would you take it down a notch!" I shout under my breath.

"S-Sorry that was just kind of a shock." Ruby says looking embarrassed.

"It's fine...I just don't know what to think about the whole thing." I say twiddling my thumbs. "I mean, my father was a prick but my brother had nothing to do with that and I suppose he should be able to meet me but..would he even want to?"

"Well..I don't really know what to tell you Weiss, I have never been in a situation like this..but I will support you no matter what you decide to do." Ruby says putting her hand over mine. She always knows how to make me feel better.

"Thank you Ruby, It helps to talk about this with you." I say giving her a half smile. "I'm gonna talk to Winter tomorrow and I think..I'm gonna go to the funeral."

"Of course, would you like me and the kids to go with you or do you want to do this alone?" she asks.

"It would really help to have you all there." I answer.

"You got it Weissy." she says smiling. I can't help but smile back. I am the luckiest woman alive. "Well we should probably get home to let Loran off duty."

"Yeah your right." I say getting up from the table. Ruby leaves money on the table and follows after me. We say goodbye to Blake and Sun on the way out. "I had a great time tonight Ruby." I say latching onto her arm.

"Well then mission accomplished." she says grinning.

"The sooner we get home the better because.." I start leaning up and whispering in her ear. "..I'd say you've earned a special reward." To which Ruby responds by dragging me to the car and peeling out of the parking lot.

(One Week Later)

"Okay are we forgetting anything?" I ask looking around at my family.

"Nope." Ruby responds with a thumbs up.

"I'm all set." Rubin says lifting his backpack over his shoulder.

"I got everything Momma." Eis says pulling her suitcase closer to emphasize her point.

"Okay good, Aunt Winter should be here any minute." I say looking out the window.

"Why aren't we just driving ourselves again?" Rubin asks.

"Aunt Winter wanted us all to drive up there together." I answer. After only a few minutes she and Qrow pull into the driveway. "Alright let's go."

"Yes Captain!" Ruby says with a salute. I just smile and roll my eyes at my adorable wife's silly antics. We all head out to their van and begin climbing in. The kids sat way in the back while Ruby and I sat in the middle.

"How you doin kiddos?" Qrow asks looking back from the driver's seat.

"Doin alright I guess." Rubin responds.

"Good to hear." Qrow says. "How about you snow bunny?"

"I'm good Uncle Qrow." Snow bunny is Eis' nickname. Qrow was the first person to call her that and I guess it stuck.

"That's great." He says and she responds with her signature sweet smile. "What about you Weiss?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking Qrow." I respond. Once we had all filed into the van we took off down the road. The trip was mostly spent in silence, the radio making the only sound to be heard.

I just stared out the window almost the entire time, thinking about what I would say to my aunts, uncles, and cousins if any of them approached me at the funeral, and even more terrifying to think about is what am I going to say to my brother when I meet him.

(5 hours later)

After what felt like the longest car trip of my life we finally arrived at the Schnee mansion. Fathers widow invited us to stay here for the night and the funeral would be held down the street at the funeral home the next morning. As soon as we walk in we are greeted by butlers who offered to take our bags. I told them my family and I could carry our own bags. We were immediately shown to our rooms.

Rubin and Eis were placed in two of the many guest rooms while Ruby and I were given my old room to sleep in. As soon as I stepped inside I was shocked to see that it was left almost untouched after all these years. Honestly I was a bit stunned. Why would he preserve my room, I honestly thought he would've turned it into a TV room or something by now.

"You okay Weiss?" I hear Ruby ask. I look over at her to see she is sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh nothing...just wondering why he would leave my room untouched like this." I answer continuing to look around.

"I don't know..maybe he missed you?" Ruby suggests and I can't help but laugh a little at that.

"Don't make me laugh, he probably just did it so that if anyone asked what happened between us it would make it easier for him to play the victim." I respond sitting down on the bed. " 'I can't believe she would just abandon her family like this, how could my innocent little girl turn out like this' "

"Yeah I guess.." is all Ruby says. She doesn't sound totally convinced but I'm to tired to go on about it. Suddenly the phone next to the bed rings. I lean across the bed to answer it.

"Excuse me Miss Schnee." one of the Butlers says over the phone.

"That's , I haven't been a Schnee in a long time." I snap at him. I immediately feel bad about it, I shouldn't take out my frustration with my father on the hired help. "Sorry I'm just a bit tired, what is it?"

"That's quite alright, I was just letting you know that dinner is being served down stairs." he says.

"Thank you for letting us know, goodbye." I say hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Ruby asks as she stands up and begins to stretch.

"Dinner is apparently being served." I respond laying down.

"Well do you want to go eat?" she asks.

"Not particularly, I'm really tired from the trip and besides...I'm not ready to face any of my family yet." I say covering my eyes with my arm.

"Well then I guess we're just gonna chill out up here." she says plopping onto the bed next to me.

"You can go to dinner if you want, I don't mind." I say looking over at her.

"and leave my Weissy up here all alone?" she asks facetiously. "No can do, besides I came here for you in the first place."

"Ruby Rose..have I ever told you how much I love you?" I ask as I lean over and kiss her.

"Very consistently, but I can always stand to here it more." she says as she kisses me back. We spend the next couple of hours just cuddled up with each other and talking. At some point we hear our door open and in comes little Eis.

"Momma, Mommy I brought you guys some food." she says holding a couple plates of food on a tray. "You guys weren't at dinner and I thought you might be hungry."

"Well isn't that sweet." Ruby says. "Did you have a good time at dinner?"

"It was okay, there were a lot of people there I didn't know so I just talked to Uncle Qrow and Auntie Winter the whole time." she responds placing the tray on the table by the bed. "Rubin was there for the first part of dinner but left not to long after it started."

"Did he look upset?" I ask, slightly worried.

"Nah he just looked really bored." she says. "He probably just went to video chat with Noir."

"Yeah that sounds about right, that boy is head over heels for her." I respond with a slight giggle.

"Yeah no kidding." Eis says with a giggle of her own. "Anyway I'm really sleepy so I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Mommy goodnight Momma."

"Good night sweetie." Ruby and I say at the same time. Ruby gives her a hug and I kiss her on the top of the head. Once she is out of the room we both decide it is about time we get some sleep too.

I turn out the light and get under the covers, cuddling as close to Ruby as I can. Honestly I haven't had night terrors since Ruby and I started sharing a bed but being in this place...I wanted to be as close to Ruby as possible...just in case.

(The Next Morning)

The Funeral was as bleak as I expected it to be. Everyone dressed in black and crying. Several family members came up and hugged me. I didn't say anything but I hugged them back out of respect for their loss. Finally the moment I have been both dreading and anticipating, my brother came up to me.

"You must be Weiss." Is all he says. Winter wasn't kidding when she said he was barely older than Rubin. I felt so old in comparison. It was a little awkward having a brother who was less than half your age but now that I think about it that is far from the most awkward thing about this funeral.

"Yes I am, I guess you are Kalt." I respond with a sympathetic smile. He looks extremely upset. I guess that is understandable considering he is still pretty much a kid and has just lost his father. "It is nice to finally meet you I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Indeed but regardless of the situation it is nice to finally meet my other big sister." he says hugging me. I hesitate but then hug him back. He and I socialize for a bit before I guess it is time for people to say some words about father if they want. We all take a seat with the casket sitting in the front of the room. His spouse is the first to speak. I felt really bad for her because she honestly seemed to be sad that he was gone. I still don't get how they all cared about such a cold man but I have to respect their grief.

"Hello everyone." Kalt says as he gets up to speak. "I honestly don't know how to express the loss I feel, Father wasn't perfect but he was a good man." I don't know what he defines as a good man, but that man was anything but. "He was very patient and kind, he was always there when I needed someone to talk to, he encouraged me to follow my dreams and to never give up, he supported me no matter what stupid thing I did." There is no way he is describing the same father I knew, he was so terrible to Winter and I, just thinking about how he treated us begins to make my blood boil. "He didn't always approve of my decisions but he was patient and allowed me to make my own mistakes, and he was always there to pick me back up when I fell..he was the best father I could have ever asked for."

That was all I could take, I got up and walked out. Everyone seemed a bit shocked by my actions but no one spoke up. I went outside and screamed out of frustration. It was so unfair to have to hear all of that. Winter and I had to grow up with a monster for a father and yet Kalt he treats so well.

"Weiss what's wrong?" I gasp and turn to see Ruby. My surprise is quickly brought back to rage.

"Whats wrong?" I repeat like the question was the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard. "That man was a terrible father, the way he treated Winter and I not only screwed up my childhood but screwed me up emotionally for years, then I hear that he did know how to be a good father but he just decided Winter and I weren't worth it I guess!"

"Weiss.." was all Ruby could say before I cut her off.

"No, coming here was a mistake." I say, done with this conversation. "Just get the kids, we are gonna go pack and then I'm telling Winter to take us home." She tries to reach out but I jerk away. I feel bad about it but I am just not in the mood. I feel even worse when she walks back inside looking dejected. I'll apologize later but I really just want to get out of this place. I want to go home and return to our happy lives and forget that this ever happened.

"Sister?" I hear a distinctly male voice call out. I turn to see Kalt standing behind me with a worried look on his face.

"Oh Kalt, I'm sorry about storming out like that...I just couldn't listen anymore." I say.

"No I'm sorry...It must have been hard to hear that, Father told me on his death bed about you and Winter, and how cruel he was to you." he says walking up and handing me an envelope. "He expressed regret for the way he acted and gave me this to give to you, I already gave Winter the one he wrote for her."

"I'm sorry I just..need to be alone for a moment." I say hesitant to read it.

"Of course." He says and gives me a quick hug before walking back inside. I sit down on the steps of the funeral home and open up the envelope. Inside was a note and what appears to be a copy of his will. I decide to read the note first.

'Weiss, I know that I could never make up for the pain I caused you and your sister. After your Mother's passing I became a broken man and instead of being there for you and Winter I took out all my rage, loss, and pain on you. There is no excuse for how I behaved and my biggest regrets are how in my shame I didn't ask for Winter to bring that new Husband of hers home for a visit, how I didn't ask for you to bring that Ruby girl and my grandchildren over so I could see their faces and yours one last time before I leave this world. I know I could never ask your forgiveness so I won't but I hope that you will at least allow Kalt into your life. I deprived him of knowing his sisters for long enough. I have no right to say this to you but I love you Weiss very much.'

There appears to be tear stains near the bottom of the paper and they are soon accompanied by fresh stains from the tears falling down my face. I'm not ready to forgive him, I'm not even sure that I ever can but...I suppose this is a start. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see my family. Ruby sits down beside me and wraps her arms around me, before I know it I am sobbing like a small child and hugging her as tight as I can. Eventually I feel Rubin's and Eis' arms around me as well.

(A Few Hours Later)

I am laying on my old bed debating to myself whether or not to read the will on my night stand. On one hand I guess I should see if he left me anything but on the other I don't know if I'm ready to read it yet. I finally decide to bite the bullet and begin reading it. It looks like he left Kalt a good chunk of his fortune, no surprise there, and he left Winter...Schnee Mining. Wow..he actually left Winter control of his company, it's fairly hard to believe. I continue reading and my jaw almost drops when I see that he not only left me millions but on the condition that we allow Kalt to live with us he left me ownership of the Mansion.

I don't know what to think..on one hand I was more than happy enough with the life we had back home but on the other..I don't know if I feel comfortable taking any of it and on top of that what would my family think? If they do end up wanting to live here would it be right to deprive them of that?

(The Next Morning)

"Live here?" Eis asks, probably surprised by my question.

"Yes, Grandpa left us the mansion and I thought we should discuss as a family whether or not we should take it." I answer.

"Wow...I don't really know what to say." Ruby says looking deep in thought. "I mean it is a nice place but I might have trouble transferring to the Police Department here."

"That is a good point...but I mean he did also leave us a lot of money so work shouldn't be a problem for awhile." I say.

"Yeah that is true I guess..I would kind of miss our house and everyone back home." Ruby says.

"Yeah.." Is all I could say.

"It was really nice of him to leave us this nice place but...what about my friends back home?" Eis asks.

"They could still visit it just wouldn't be...as often." I answer.

"Well I think it's a terrible idea." Rubin responds. "Like Eis said we don't want to abandon our friends back home, and besides..."

"He doesn't want to move away from Noir." Eis says.

"Dangit Eis why do you have to be so blunt about it!" he shouts, a blush spreading across his face.

"You seemed like you were having trouble saying it big bro, so I did it for you." she responds. They just go back and forth like that while I get lost in my thoughts. They all make good points. Yeah this place is really nice but our whole lives are back home. Our careers, our friends...the house where we had our kids and where they grew up...

"I guess that if Momma wants to stay...I can put up with it." I hear Eis say which shocks me.

"We all know this probably isn't an easy decision for you but if you decide you want to stay here than you know I'll back you up on it." Ruby says with that sweet smile of hers.

"I guess...I'd be okay with it, but only if I get to visit Noir at least once a month." Rubin adds, trying in his own teenage way, to be supportive. I can't help but smile and I know what I have to do.

(An Hour Later)

"Your not staying?" Kalt asks.

"Afraid not, my family and I left our lives and hearts back home, so we'll be going back." I say with a smile.

"You'll be taking the money at least, won't you?" he asks.

"I told the lawyer we would take just enough to cover Eis and Rubin's college, also just enough to keep us covered in case of emergencies, the rest I wanted donated to various charities." I respond.

"Well..I'll be honest I was kind of hoping you would be staying but I understand and respect your decision, I hope you will at least visit from time to time." he says.

"Of course we will, I still have to really get to know my little brother." I say hugging him.

"and I would very much love to spend some time with my new big sister." he says hugging me back. "Not to mention my other big sister."

"Don't worry Qrow and I will visit as well." she says joining in on the hug. "It may be awhile since I am having the Schnee Mining HQ moved to my hometown so I can run the company from there."

"I understand." he says as we all break the hug.

"See ya later bro in law." Ruby says hugging him.

"I can't wait to see you again Uncle Kalt." Eis says hugging him as well. He pats her on the head with a smile.

"I can't wait to see you again either." he says. Rubin walks up to him and holds out his fist. Kalt clearly didn't seem to understand the gesture, which was fairly amusing, so Rubin had to show him.

"See ya later." Rubin says.

"Yeah um see ya." Kalt says. I imagine it might be a bit weird for them to have a typical Uncle, Nephew relationship seeing as how they are practically the same age. After we finished all our good byes we filed into Winter and Qrows van, taking off down the road back to our home.

(5 Hours Later)

"Hello Home!" Ruby shouts running inside our house and collapsing on the couch.

"It's great to be back." Eis proclaims as she hops on top of Ruby, which was honestly one of the cutest things I have seen in awhile.

"Alright since we are all tired from the trip and we haven't eaten yet, I vote we order take out." I say putting my bags on the floor.

"I second that vote." Rubin says sitting in the recliner.

"That's a great idea." Eis says rolling off her mom.

"You ready my mind Weissy." Ruby says throwing her arms up in approval.

"Alright I'll order the food, Rubin you can invite Noir over for dinner if you want." I say and at some point during my sentence he had already taken off for his room, with his phone to his ear. That boy is seriously head over heels. I pull out my phone and order dinner.

(2 Hours Later)

"That was delicious, thanks for letting me come over Mrs. Rose." Noir says. The fact that she is sitting so close to Rubin makes me think she is only happy to be here because she really wanted to see him.

"No problem Noir you are part of the family after all." I respond.

"Well we are gonna go hang in my room a bit." Rubin says grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the stairs.

"Keep the door open!" I shout, mostly joking...mostly.

"Mom!" he shouts back which makes the rest of us laugh. He is pretty cute when he's embarrassed. Suddenly Ruby and I hear a loud yawn come from Eis. We look to see that she is practically falling asleep in her chair, it is so adorable!

"You tired princess?" Ruby asks in a quiet tone.

"Yeah..kinda." she says with her eyes only about half open. Ruby picks her up.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take her to bed, see you uh upstairs?" she asks with a sly grin.

"Maybe if you behave." I respond waving her off and giggling. She walks up stairs and put Eis to bed...yeah I am glad we decided to come home.

(3 Years later)

"Rubin Rose." his teacher says his name into the microphone and we all start cheering. I still can't believe our baby boy is graduating from high-school. He walks up to podium to grab his diploma in his cap and gown, giving us a quick wave before he goes to sit back down. After the ceremony we all meet outside the school to discuss what we should do to celebrate. Ruby and I discussed it with Sun and Blake, we agreed that we would all go out for a big celebration dinner.

Rubin and Noir come running out of the front of the school. Rubin spins Noir around in his arms. Some might find it hard to believe that those two have been together as long as they have but I always knew they would probably be together forever. You could tell by the way he always looked at her. They refused to go to any college if they couldn't go to the same one. You couldn't pry those two apart if you tried.

We all decide to go eat at Nora and Ren's restaurant this time. We would go to Blake and Sun's but well they wanted a change of pace. It was a fun and happy celebration but..we parents were pretty sad deep down because we knew it would only be a couple of weeks before our babies would be off to college. Ruby and I would still have Eis for another 4 years or so but Rubin was our little baby boy and now he is all grown up. It takes everything I have to not cry.

After dinner Rubin walks up to Ruby and I. "Hey listen Noir and I are going to go and do our own celebration with just the two of us, so I will see you at home." he says.

"Alright sweetie, have fun." I say.

"Not to much fun though." Ruby says jokingly.

"Haha..hey um I also wanted to say..thanks." he says with an embarrassed smile.

"For what?" we both ask.

"For everything..I know I wasn't always the easiest to put up with but thank you for always being there for me, for raising me and helping me get where I am, because I wouldn't be here without you guys." he says. Ruby and I, both fighting back tears, hug him tight.

"We wouldn't have given up a single second of our time with you for anything sweetie." I say.

"Exactly, if anything we wish we could do it all over again..but we are so proud to see the young man you've become." Ruby says.

"We love you." I say, speaking for both of us.

"I love you guys too..really I do." he says giving us each one last hug before going off. Instead of going straight home we give Eis some money to play around in the arcade next door while Ruby and I decide to take a quick trip to the park. We tell Eis we will be back in about an hour and take off. Once there we walk alone in calm night, just enjoying each others company. I am clinging to Ruby's arm. Eventually we decide to take a seat on a bench.

"Weiss...did we really do a good job?" Ruby asks.

"I don't know honestly..just remember our job isn't over just yet, he may be a man now but he will still need his moms now and again, we also still have our Eis." I say laying my head on her shoulder.

"Yeah your right about that." she says resting her head against mine. "Do you..never mind its dumb."

"No, what is it?" I ask.

"Do you believe in an after life?" she asks.

"Well..I don't really know, I guess it's possible." I answer.

"I guess I just like the idea of our loved ones never really being gone...and of getting to keep loving you forever." she responds. She, even after all these years, can still make me blush.

"That does sound nice...but you know after life or not, our loved ones are still never really gone, they live on in the hearts and minds of those they left behind and as enticing as the idea of loving you forever is...I can be content with loving you till my last breath and spending every moment I can with you." I say leaning up and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah..I can too." she says putting her arm around me.


	14. Epilogue

(10 Years Later)

Ruby's POV -

I am woken from my peaceful sleep by the blaring sound of an alarm clock. I groggily reach over to the nightstand to flip the alarm off before sitting up and rubbing my eyes and stretching. It's a good thing that its the weekend, I'm pretty tired thanks to Weiss, she kept me up all night. I turn to look at her lying next to me and can't help but smile.

Even after being with her for thirty-six years she is still the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on. I brush the hair off her face and lean over, kissing her on the cheek before carefully getting out of bed, deciding to let her sleep for a bit longer.

I tip toe out of the bedroom and quietly close the door. The sound of my grumbling stomach telling my I should probably head down stairs and start making breakfast. Once I reach the bottom of the stairs I am about to head into the kitchen when all the photos lined up on the fireplace catch my eye. I walk over to them and immediately am filled with so many conflicted emotions. Sadness, nostalgia, happiness, loneliness all flooding through me at once.

The first picture is of Weiss and I at our wedding. It's hard to believe that was over 30 years ago, it still only feels like yesterday we were at that park from when we were kids and Weiss was popping the question, just thinking about it starts to make me tear up.

The second picture is of Weiss, Rubin, Eis and I when the kids were still really young. Rubin has a cocky grin on his face and is holding up a peace symbol, Eis just has the most sweet smile on her face as she is hugging me around the neck, I have my arm around Weiss and she is kissing me on the cheek. I really miss my little munchkins sometimes.

The third picture is a dual frame of Rubin and Eis, each wearing their graduation gowns. Of all the pictures that one makes me the most sad. I'm incredibly proud of my babies but this also represents the days that each of them began their journey to leave home.

After that is a picture of Rubin, Noir, and their daughter Akala. She is the absolute best granddaughter Weiss and I could have ever asked for. Adorable, sweet, and we love her to bits but...it is still strange to imagine that our baby boy has his own baby now.

Finally there is a picture off the entire Rose family together, that one is easily my favorite, it helps remind me that even though our family may seem smaller after the kids moved out our family has actually only gotten bigger and will continue to grow. At this point the tears are ready to flow and then I look over at the computer desk and see another picture, this one was that picture of Weiss and I along with all our friends back in high school.

Even back then I was of course clinging to Weiss. I walk over to pick up the picture and now the tears are flowing without restraint. Suddenly I feel a pair of familiar arms wrap around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder.

"Reliving some old memories huh?" Weiss says sounding pretty choked up herself.

"Y-Yeah...it's just hard to believe how much has happened since those days, how much time has passed." I say chuckling and trying to stop crying.

"Yeah its pretty crazy, who knew back then that we would be married, with adult children one of which has a kid of his own." Weiss says, putting it even more into perspective how insane it all was.

"On top of that it's even crazier to think that had I not bumped into you on the first day of school that none of this would have happened, what an amazing and terrible thought." I say wiping the remaining tears from my eyes before placing my hand on top of hers. "I couldn't imagine a life without you."

"Same here beautiful" She says kissing me on the cheek. "and hey look on the bright side, it may be sad to have all of that behind us but we still have so much life left to live, grandchildren to watch grow up and guiding our kids through the challenge of raising them."

"Yeah you're right." I say that thought perking me up a little bit. "How is it that you are still so good at cheering me up?"

"I know you better than anyone, that's how." she says with an almost cocky little smile.

"I couldn't argue with that back then, can't argue with it now." I say turning myself around in her arms and wrapping my arms around her neck. She leans in and plants a gentle kiss on my lips which I return, it amazes me that her kiss hasn't lost an ounce of it's magic. Eventually we break the kiss and just stand there looking into each other's eyes.

"With all that said, I do sometimes find myself wishing we could do it all over again like being reborn, even if it's not exactly the same as long as I got to spend it with you, Rubin and Eis it would still be perfect." Weiss says causing me to let out a slight giggle.

"If we were reborn though we may not meet, we might not ever even know the other exists." I say. "A pretty scary thought to be honest."

"Trust me Ruby, if we were reborn, I'd find you again." she says kissing me on the forehead. "I don't know exactly how but nothing in time or space is going to keep me from you."

"Weiss...I love you so much." I say getting a little teary eyed, not able to suppress the big grin on my face.

"I love you too Ruby, more and more every day." she says getting a little teary eyed herself. We both just stand there with our arms around each other and gently pressing our foreheads together. Suddenly we hear a knock on the door, Weiss reluctantly pulls away and we both go to answer it and when we open the door we see Rubin, Eis, Noir, and Akala. They look at us and look slightly worried.

"Mom why do you and Ma look like you've been crying?" Rubin says stepping inside to get a better look.

"Yeah is something wrong?" Eis says bursting inside full on inspecting us to make sure we weren't hurt.

Weiss and I both smile wide, pulling them into a big hug, unable to stop ourselves from crying a little more. They seem surprised but quickly return the hug.

"It's nothing bad sweetie, Mom and I were just reminiscing." I say. "About ourselves and about our babies."

They don't say anything but seem to understand. We open up the hug so Noir and Akala can jump in, turning it into a big family group hug. We stay like that for at least a few minutes before we start slowly pulling away.

"Ma and I really needed that, thanks." Weiss says wiping her eyes a little.

"Don't mention it." Rubin says with a smile.

"Glad we could help." Eis says with that still sweet smile of hers.

"That said, why are you all here?" I ask my happiness now accompanied by confusion.

"Don't tell me you forgot Nana" Akala says looking a little annoyed. "you promised you'd come to eat lunch and watch a movie with us."

Weiss and I look at each other surprised, both of us suddenly remembering that promise before turning to run upstairs.

"We'll be right back down!" I shout down the stairs, earning a little laugh from everyone.

One rushed shower later we quickly throw on the first outfits we can find and rush back downstairs. When we do we arrive in the living room to see the kids all sitting down looking at the same pictures we were earlier. Akala in particular is fascinated by the one with Rubin as a child, she must find it amusing to see her dad looking not much older than her.

We both just stand there taking in the sight of our family all sitting together in our living room again for the first time in awhile. Flooding us with even more memories of birthdays, Christmases, Thanksgivings before Rubin snaps us back to reality again.

"Oh hey, you ready to go now?" he asks standing up prompting the rest of them to do the same. Weiss and I just look at each other for a moment and a big smile spreads across our faces.

"Yeah, we are." we both say in unison. Akala runs up to me and jumps into my arms. I hug her good and tight as we all start making our way for the door. Just as we are about to step outside we take on last look at our house before we leave the memories behind and head out, ready to finish writing our story together.

**THE END**


End file.
